The Great Divide
by Apprentice08
Summary: Kyoya has been friends with Tamaki ever since he came to Japan. While some say they are different as night and day there is one thing they share, an affection for their friend Haruhi. After she spends two weeks with Kyoya while her father is away truths are revealed and friendships are tested, as the trio comes to realize that love is never as plain or easy as it seems. KyoXTamXHar
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a one-shot that is based off a multi-chapter story idea I had while writing the story Haruhi's Real Problem. I essentially took the story idea, crunched it down into thirty-seven pages and turned it into a one-shot. The story was supposed to be a KyoyaXHaruhiXTamaki arch, but decided against writing it out completely because I wasn't sure I could handle another full story at the moment. I have several other stories I need to finish. Warnings below, please read!**

 **WARNINGS: SCENE OF A SEXUAL NATURE BETWEEN MALE AND FEMALE, LEMON, DETAILS BUT NOTHING EXTREME, MENTIONS OF MASTERBATION, MINOR MENTIONS OF BLOOD AND SEXUAL TENSION. STORY IS RATED M FOR A REASON SO BEWARE BEFORE YOU START READING!**

 **Read and leave me a nice juicy review!**

 **The Great Divide**

His mind is wondering lazily, slate gray eyes shifting over the room as the soft sound of conversations and gentle giggles caress his ears. His middle finger comes up to gently press the bridge of his glasses up along his nose.

Within the room, as the afternoon comes to an end the gentle conversations turn to a gaggle of goodbyes and longing sighs, he waits for the silence to commence. The young man continues to study his ledger and crunch numbers in a rather relaxed and unassuming manner.

He hears a voice rise above the din, though not because it is loud, it simply stands out comparatively to all the others. Cool eyes scan away from the numbers before him towards that voice, to high too be a boy, to low to be a girl and the ambiguous sound of it always stays within his periphery.

No matter the time of day, no matter the amount of people in the room, if she is near, he can find her instantly, by just following the unique tone of the voice that doesn't quite fit in with either sex.

"Bye, thank you for coming. I'll see you tomorrow!" Haruhi calls softly after a group of her regulars. A happy smile on her face and those shining brown eyes, always warm and welcoming…. when she isn't annoyed that is, look at the floor contently.

"Another profitable day in the Host Club." Kyoya muses as his eyes fall from her face and back down to his numbers. His heart settles gently as he looks down at his crisp, clean writing and admires his handy work.

"Time to clean up." and he snaps his book closed as he looks at the small group before him, eyes lingering on the only female left in the room.

"Can't we do it tomorrow?" Hikaru huffs as his arms hang listlessly before him.

"No." Kyoya says and he turns from the group, "Tamaki, I need to speak with you about next week's theme. If you have a moment."

"Sure." Tamaki replies gently, moving away from the rest of the hosts as they start to clean and walking over.

The conversation is short, as it always is, not much to really discuss in regards to their plan. Well, Tamaki's plan. He wants to do something with Egypt and Kyoya thinks this could be one of their more expensive themes. However, the girls do love when the boy's take their shirts off, so perhaps it will work to their benefit.

The twins could be shirtless, perhaps dress as the entertainment, Mori and Honey could be part of the court. Tamaki would be the Pharaoh, of course, and Kyoya could dress as the Pharaohs adviser. That would only leave Haruhi.

A flash of the girl in something akin to white Egyptian cotton sheets and little else comes and goes quickly, the young man dismissing it so fast it doesn't even phase him. His eyes remain clear and his cheeks remain clean of the all too telling red splotches. Unlike the rest of the group, Kyoya is not a slave to his bodies desires.

He always remains cool and calm, never flustered, never allowing his stray thoughts of the small girl to cloud his calculating and logical mind.

He is a man after all, it would be rather ridiculous to think he doesn't have urges or even ideas of her. But, unlike the twins or Tamaki, he saves them for other times, time that are appropriate, when he is in private.

He rectofies his minor slip by focusing more firmly on the numbers, reopening his book with a soft, "Hm."

Eyes find his salvation, his best option when such tiny infractions take place. Thinking on it, debating, and then he settles on keeping with Haruhi's background. She could be the fan waver, a servant, she wouldn't bulk at the idea and it would allow her to remain fully dressed, perhaps some sort of vest….or-

"Have a good night, Kyoya Senpai." and his eyes slowly pull from the book before him, looking at the girl as she smiles gently at him.

"You as well." he offers with a small smile of his own before his eyes relocate back to his book, pupils focusing more firmly again on the cost of the upcoming costumes. His body still unresponsive to her as she turns away, picking up her bag and heading for the door.

A small trace scent of her shampoo hits him, he doesn't react, doesn't even flinch as it lingers faintly under his nose, the only sign of his attraction to such a lovely aroma is the dilation of his pupils.

Still, he stares at the numbers, almost done with his calculation as he turns to Tamaki and sighes, "Well, it looks like Egypt is in the budget. I will leave you to getting your hands on the costumes and accessories. Please don't forget to give me the receipts."

"Yeah, of course. I will see you later, Kyoya." Tamaki assures as is eyes stray to the door.

"Very well. Tomorrow then." Kyoya confirms.

Tamaki nods at him before he turns away, "Hey, Haruhi, wait up!" and Tamaki is heading after the girl, those brown eyes turning from the door to find the Host Club's King jogging after her.

Kyoya stands there, eyes glued on his pages, the end of the tip of his pen pressing to his lips as he thinks about the best way to present the newest theme in a way that will enchant the young ladies of Ouran the most.

It's another ten minutes before he finally looks up and realizes he is alone in the large room. He looks up at the ceiling, his eyes closing, the silence a welcome respite from the din of business hours.

He closes the book slowly, tucks the pen behind an ear and heads for his bag. He tucks the book away and is soaking in the last few blessed moments of quiet before he leaves and is greeted by the stampeding feet of those students making their way home.

 _If my whole world could only be this quiet-_

A small smirk comes to his face when his cell phone vibrates softly in his pocket.

 _Never a moment to myself._

He fishes out his phone only to spy a picture of Haruhi's father on the small screen and answers the call happily as he walks towards the door.

"Good afternoon, Ranka. I assume you called for an update on Haruhi?"

A sniff greets his ears and he stops with his hand on the knob of the door, "My dear Ranka, are you alright?" he asks lightly.

"Yeah. Yes, hello Kyoya. Sorry. Uhm, I...I was hoping you could help me with something. It's a little forward of me, but….I kind of need….I need a favor."

"Of course, I would be happy to help." his hand dropping from the knob as he waits to leave, not wanting anyone to possibly overhear the conversation.

"An old friend of mine passed away this afternoon-"

"Oh my, well, I'm sorry for your loss...but...I'm not sure how I could be of service? My families business usually only deals with treating those that are still alive-"

"No, of course, it's nothing like that. You see, my friend...he moved to America several years ago….that's where the funeral and visitation are going to be. Where all of us...his friends….are heading. It's going to be tricky, passports can be expensive but I need to go. He was….a very special friend to me when I was younger….before I met Kotoko."

 _Ah, an old lover then, such a shame._

"Then you would like help obtaining a passport." Kyoya says surely.

"No. I have….contacts that have already agreed to help me. The favor I need to ask is if...well...normally I wouldn't have a problem leaving Haruhi alone for a few days, but….this trip….could be a bit longer. A week...maybe two...and I just don't feel comfortable leaving her alone that long. I have complete faith in her...but...a girl her age, being alone for so long… our neighborhood isn't that bad but I'm just not comfortable doing it. So….well….normally I'd ask Misuzu, but ….he's coming too. We are all going, there isn't anyone who could check in and….I know it's an imposition….but….could…..Haruhi possibly stay-"

"Haruhi is more than welcome at the Ootori family home. For the duration of your trip I promise to make sure she is taken care of and kept out of harm's way." Kyoya offers calmly.

Kyoya hears the man visibly exhale on the other end of the line before he says with relief, "Thank you, Kyoya. Of all of the hosts I trust you the most to not let anything happen to her. I'd never dream of asking Tamaki, given how he takes to pawing at her. The twins are out of the question, they are nice boys but do like getting into trouble and while I have seen nothing but polite and gentle personalities in Mori and Honey I just don't know them as well as the rest of the group. I've been talking to you for the last year and you've shown me nothing but a mature and capable young man. I promise to repay the favor however you see fit...I don't suppose I have much-"

"Do not even worry, Ranka. It will be my pleasure. My father will enjoy talking commercial law with her and my sister will enjoy having another young lady around the house to talk to."

"Oh! You have a sister, that's right, how wonderful! Haruhi doesn't get near enough time with other girls, not in a way that really counts! Thank you, you are a lifesaver."

"It will always be my pleasure, Ranka, to help the family of Fujioka. When will you be leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning, early. I will speak to Haruhi tonight and make sure she packs a bag so she can just leave with you after school."

"Sounds good. I hope your trip goes well. Do take care."

"I will, thank you again Kyoya. You are such a good man."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

When he pulls the cell away he hits the end button, his eyes staring unblinking at the phone. His face appears calm, slate gray eyes staring at the now dark screen. But while outwardly he appears calm and indifferent his inner thoughts are scrambling.

Quick, successive flashes of Tamaki, Haruhi and himself, swirling like a violent tornado in his mind. Earthquakes separating him from his best friend, Haruhi left on a small island between them. Thunder and lighting boiling violently in the sky as Haruhi trembles and shakes in the middle unable to reach either, Tamaki and Kyoya glaring at each other over her hunching form, across the great divide.

Slowly his fingers press the phone shut and his hand falls to his side, eyes now looking at nothing, unblinking and calm the war going on inside of him is mute to the rest of the world.

But, after a few more minutes of standing in the deafening silence of Music Room 3 Kyoya takes a deep soothing breath, calms his internal warning bells and raises his head, "Very well." and his hand takes the handle and he opens the door.

PAGE BREAK

It is well past midnight as Kyoya lays in bed, eyes once again staring unblinking at the ceiling. His loft bedroom is large, plenty of room for Haruhi to take the bed, he could sleep on the couch. But, instead, she shall have the room next to his, far away from him and with a solid locking door.

His heart beats tumultuously against his chest, eyes still giving that dead stare up at the ceiling of his room.

Eventually his head turns, looking at the empty spot next to him, staring….always staring at the empty spot next to him. The cold sheets having become more so ever since Haruhi came into his life.

There is a small part of him that is ashamed of his attraction. He is, after all, supposed to be the cool one. Always calm and collected, his twisted anger and hatred for ever little irritating thing pressed down below a tranquil and mature surface.

Yet, part of him knows better. It is natural for him to have some sort of feelings for her. Be it friend or friendlier….it was inevitable. He knew the moment she had walked in, all the possibilities for each Club member to possibly develop a crush.

Despite his disciple he had even calculated himself into the equation. Honey and Mori were the least likely to develop feelings. Then the twins….Tamaki had been his biggest bet and Kyoya had been right. If Honey and Mori had an affliction over the girl it had passed quickly and the three had become very good friends. She was the sister to their brotherhood.

The twins were still somewhat smitten but in time they would move on, also allocating the girl to the friendzone, Haruhi more than likely becoming their closest and most trusted friend. The godmother of their children or some such nonsense. The threesome that never happened but was always joked about.

Tamaki was the prized stallion to win the race, Haruhi already showing clear signs that she was responding to his rather stupid and imbecile attempts to win her over. She was like the tree that just barely bent in the waves of Tamaki's flood.

But eventually, Haruhi's roots would give. Kyoya had seen it long before the girl was even aware herself. Tamaki was the one.

Kyoya….he was the dark horse, the unknown factor. Not one to ever really be wrong, often times expressing rather fondly about how his plans never failed and his predictions were nearly foolproof he found an anger boil in his chest.

He had predicted it all, Honey, Mori, the twins and Tamaki, all falling perfectly into place in his predictive chart on who they would be to her, how important and how close they would all become.

Yet, no matter how many times he crunched the numbers in his mind, Kyoya's prediction about himself had yet to come true.

He had predicted he would develop feelings for her a few months after her initial induction and those feelings would putter out just after the final term. After all, there was nothing to gain from pursuing her and despite how nice Haruhi insisted he secretly was, Kyoya loved the game of gain. Doing something for nothing, while sometimes fulfilling, just wasn't his way, not how he had been raised. He was alright with that, like Haruhi, he liked himself...mostly.

It was now going into year two of Haruhi being part of the club, the next year starting out fresh and clear since the fiasco with Eclair Tonnerre.

Yet, despite all his other predictions coming true, his own prediction of a short crush lasting only a few months had turned into nearly seven months of heavily repressed and yet still growing feelings.

 _There is no gain…..no need….no want…..nothing to benefit….it's all so pointless…_

But of course, no matter how he tried to rationalize with himself, these feelings remained and grew. If it wasn't for his discipline and maturity he might even find himself on his knees next to Tamaki and that made him feel disgusted with himself.

Still, in the silence of his room, as the darkness drifted around him and his eyes stared at the empty spot of the bed he found his hand moving as it always did.

His eyes close, that all to telling heat comes to his cheeks and his head turns away from the empty spot in his bed. His hand latches around his manhood and finally, after the heat of the day had gone and he was alone and in the privacy of his room, he allowed the dam to break and all the images from the day he had kept at bay flooded in.

He remained silent as he worked himself up, not wanting to hear himself give in, though considering that tomorrow after school the object of his affliction would be staying only a door down from him he knew he needed to take care of this now.

He would not be able to bring himself to do this when she was under the same roof, so for two weeks he would be trapped with his thoughts and no relief. He needed to make this time he had count.

The images changed to scenes, to little mini movies of all the ways he could take her, ways he would touch her, the things he would whisper in the dark as nails dug into her porcelain flesh and she whined happily into his mouth.

He comes undone quickly, too quickly, his head tilting back as the muscles of his neck flex and tighten and he chokes out her name into the dark.

The silence after is oppressive but he tries his best to ignore it, his eyes glazed as he stares again at the white ceiling, feeling like his body is hollow.

But he won't rest just yet, "Again. Get it out now, get it out of your system now. Once she is here you won't be able to….again Kyoya. One more time."

His shaky hand once again takes hold of himself and he closes his eyes, letting the images come, letting his imagination run wild with the things he would rather die before he admits.

PAGE BREAK

"I really appreciate you letting me stay with you for the next couple weeks Senpai." Haruhi says with a happy smile as she looks at him, the club picking up the area and returning it to the clean and organized room it was before the stamped of oozing and cooing ladies.

Kyoya looked around, seeing Tamaki talking with the twins on the far side of the space and he looked at Haruhi with a gentle smile, "It's no problem. I would prefer, however, if you did not mention the arrangements your father and I made in front of the others." Kyoya says with a kind tone, a small smile coming to his face as his cool guy exterior stays firmly in place.

"Oh? Why's that Senpai?" Haruhi asks softly.

"Not to be rude, but it may cause a certain influx of people at my home. While I enjoy spending time with the Host Club if they knew you were staying with me they would find any excuse to come visit and I would lose the one place I have where I can still enjoy the quiet."

Haruhi stares at him a moment and then smiles, "I understand. Sometimes I need that too. The Club can be a little overwhelming at times, it is nice to go back to my house and just lay in the silence and sort out my thoughts."

"Exactly. I am glad you understand. Tonight, if you would be so kind as to take your usual root home and I shall pick you up at the corner on the far side of the school."

"Of course. I understand Senpai."

Kyoya nods, "Thank you for being so accommodating."

"Sure."

And Kyoya's eyes watch her carefully from behind his ledger as she moves off to pick up some cake wrappers that had fallen to the floor, his eyes landing on her backside before he swiftly turns away and focuses on the numbers…..always focusing on the numbers.

PAGE BREAK

Kyoya is still looking at his binder when Haruhi enters the limo, the young man not looking up but saying calmly, "Thank you again. I apologize for all the cloak and dagger nonsense, but considering our king Tamaki can be rather intrusive I saw no other option but to-"

"It's alright, Senpai. I told you I understand and I meant it." she assured good naturedly, his eyes glance up to her quickly, take in every inch of her in less then a second, before he glances back down.

"Good."

The rest of the ride is silent, not awkward, but he finds himself glancing at her multiple times, ledger still open and pen moving the whole time. She stares out the window, eyes far away as they leave the busy streets behind and drive out to his family's home just outside the city.

Haruhi's face remains relaxed, content even, and those eyes continue to stare off, thoughts seemingly passing behind them but she doesn't voice anything. Kyoya is partially relieved, but he is also a little annoyed.

It isn't that he necessarily wants to talk at the moment, but Haruhi is no stranger to small talk and is not afraid to start up conversations with him. He wonders what she is thinking and it irks him he can't seem to translate that far away look into something relevant or meaningful.

Before he can stop himself his mouth opens and he asks softly, "Where are you right now? It looks far away."

Haruhi doesn't seem to hear him at first, but eventually her head does turn and her eyes refocus on him, a small pleasurable feeling coming to his stomach and Kyoya continues to write and plan even as Haruhi says softly, "I was just thinking about the last time I left the city...with my mom...I mean. We went to the festival in Karuizawa, not to far from Pension Misuzu. We took this road….mom rented a car."

Kyoya wasn't sure what to say to that so simply said, "Hm. Recognize anything?"

"Not really, just...that's what I found so interesting...you'd think I would...but the only reason I remember is because of the house coming up."

"Oh?" Kyoya muses, feeling relief that he can see where this is going and he smirks to himself at the irony.

"Yeah. I remember a big mansion up here. I saw it when I was little and asked my mom if we could live there. Dad laughed and mom said we didn't need a house that big...but I remember telling them that some day I'd go inside...find a secret way in so I could see what it looked….like…..and….I'd take…..pictures-" and she stops as the limo turns and the gates to the mansion she was just talking about opened.

"Of course it's your house." she breathes out with annoyance as she hangs her head in humiliation.

"Well, looks like you can keep your promise. Feel free to take as many pictures as you want." Kyoya muses, the smirk on his lips rather telling of his amusement.

"Right." she says with frustration as she sinks down in her seat and crosses her arms over her chest.

Kyoya chuckles gently, "I apologize, I don't mean to make fun. It's rather ironic, you staying in the mansion you dreamed about as a child."

 _It's like fate wants to torture me, I'd let her stay as long as she wants, as long as I could get her to stay…..keep focused…..professional...friendly….calm...cool…_

The limo pulls up in front of the house and the driver gets out to open the door, Kyoya lets Haruhi get out first and then follows. Being the gentleman he is, he offers to take her bag but Haruhi declines.

"It's alright, it's a small bag, I didn't bring much."

"Very well. Follow me and I will show you to your room." Kyoya says as he opens the front door for her and she enteres into the main hall.

"Everything you imagined?" Kyoya asked as Haruhi looks around her with parted lips and wide eyes.

"It's so….contemporary. I thought it'd be more….traditional."

"Yes. It used to be, but my mother was rather changeable and had the whole house redone about fifteen years ago. She has a rather talented eye for home design and sometimes, when the mood struck her, she would use our home as her canvas. Thankfully the mood never struck again before she left."

"Your mom…..left?"

"Yes. A mutual separation between her and my father. They may decide to come back together someday, but for now, father lives here and my mother lives in New York." Kyoya said matter-of-factly.

Haruhi seems to digest this, the questions she wants to ask staying put firmly behind her lips as she decides to keep things light and impersonal, "I can't imagine changing my own home so drastically, let alone a place as big as this." Haruhi muses as she absentmindedly follows Kyoya up the rather wide and gleaming white stairs to the second floor.

It's all so clean, with sharp edges and so many different shades of white and gray. The few instances of color are muted to create the barest splash and Kyoya can see how surreal it is to her.

Still, he walks through the silent house, all windows and white until he reaches the correct door and opens it, motioning for the girl to enter.

Haruhi walks in and her jaw drops, "T-this is...my room?" she asks in near fear. Staring at the massive space, king size bed, designer furniture and private bath.

"Yes, I hope it will be comfortable enough for the duration of your stay." Kyoya offers as his eyes lock onto her back, watch her head pivot from side to side in shock.

"It's….lovely….thank you. I don't know what I will do with so much space. I think I just found the perfect place to study...it's so quiet." and she breathes in deeply, turning around, her eyes closed, "Not a sound. It's wonderful, thank you." and her eyes fall onto him, appreciation and a hint of affection falling on him and Kyoya steels himself against those shining eyes.

He takes the few steps forward so he can come to stand before her, "I am glad you appreciate the quiet. It is rare for the peace to be broken, but, if it ever bothers you, feel free to play some music, there is a stereo built in to the vanity and another in the bathroom. If you want to watch television just use the remote."

"Remote?" and Haruhi looks around, Kyoya smirking as he moves past her towards the bedside table, picking up the small white control and clicking a button. The wall across from the bed opens and a large flat screen tv comes into view and he sees Haruhi visibly shrinks away.

"Uuuh, I don't actually….watch that much t.v. but thanks anyway."

"As you wish." and Kyoya clicks the button and the large t.v. disappears behind the sliding wall panels.

"Dinner is served at seven and after that you can either come back here and study or you may join my family in the main room, my father is gone away on business but my sister and brothers should be in."

"Sister?"

"Oh, that's right. I've only talked to you about my brothers. My sister's name is Fuyumi, she, like my brothers come to visit on occasion. Her husband travels quite extensively for work so whenever he is gone she comes to stay with us. I believe she will be here for the duration of your stay. Feel free to say hello and visit with her, no doubt you two can relate to keeping company with small groups of men. Having three brothers can be a little off putting no doubt."

"Right." Haruhi says awkwardly and Kyoya smirks, "The family room is just off the dining room, after dinner whomever is home tends to migrate there for what we like to call, family time. You are welcome to join."

"Will you be there?" Haruhi asks him casually.

This took Kyoya by surprise and he said as he stared at her, "I do not normally join them as my studies and work for the Host Club take up the majority of my time."

"Oh. Well….maybe I can join you then….we can study together."

He stares at her, she stares at him and for a moment the silence rings before he says softly, "If you like."

"Alright, see you at dinner."

"Yes." and then he is shutting her door and heading for his own room, only to stop when he hears Haruhi's door open and she pops her head out, "Uh, Senpai? Where is your room?"

"Why, right next to yours, of course. If you need anything in the night or otherwise feel free to knock on my door. There are servants, but I have a feeling you'd prefer not to bother them, despite the fact that is what we pay them for."

Haruhi rubs at the back of her head nervously, "Yeah. I suppose I wouldn't. Thanks again, Senpai."

"Of course."

He grabs the door knob to his room and is about to enter when he hears her door shut again and looks down the hall, his eyes studying the space she had just been a moment longer before he opens his own door and walks down the short entryway and turns the corner into his own room.

He stands there in the entryway gazing at the large and silent space before slate gray eyes stray to the wall and he swears he can feel her moving in the room next to his. Shaking himself away from such nonsense he moves into his space, drops his bag on the floor and plops down onto his couch, leaning his head back and staring again at the ceiling.

He lets out a long sigh before bringing fingers to rub under his glasses at his eyes, fatigue setting in. No one could tell, but Kyoya was so far on edge that he thought he might lose his cool if he wasn't careful.

"Two weeks. Just two weeks. You can do this, just have her in and get her out."

Once again, the great divide comes to his mind, Tamaki on one side, he on the other and Haruhi in the middle.

 _Even with Haruhi leaning towards Tamaki, there is still enough time to take her from him. He doesn't have a solid foothold yet, despite what happened with Eclair, despite Haruhi's developing feelings….you could…..you know you could win her over in a matter of weeks….maybe even days….she has more in common with you…..you could take her from him…..but there isn't anything to gain from it…..no point….and Tamaki would….he'd never speak to you again….no more Host Club, no more plans…...just….silence...and her…._

His fist comes down sharply on the couch, teeth gritting as he growls and sits up, his face pressing into his hands as he fumes at himself about how stupid he is being.

 _She's not worth the risk….indulgence…..the downfall of man…..she's a phase….it will pass….it has to pass._

PAGE BREAK

Dinner is a quiet affair though the silence isn't uncomfortable. It is just him, his brothers and his sister. His father is away attending to the finalization of a new hospital breaking ground in America.

His thoughts think of his parents, how they had agreed to a mutual separation for a few months that had turned into years. Never divorcing but living their own lives….it had become a partnership instead of a relationship. An agreement that served both so well. Kyoya would admire it more if not for the fact he had been the cause of the separation.

He was supposed to be a girl….then….when he came out a boy and showed such promise his mother favored him while his father seemed rather indifferent. Arguments followed, about where his place was meant to be within the family. He was handsome, smart and more than capable but he wasn't the first born, no had he been meant to be a boy. They had not planned a place for him….had not expected to have to figure out where he belonged in the family structure.

Slowly, his eyes made their way up to glance at Haruhi, the girl eating her soup happily and his eyes narrowed.

What kind of pair would they make? He mused to himself, knowing the girl was going into Law school, he himself already having plans to start a business of his own. Not really two jobs that could go hand in hand, and yet, having a lawyer like Haruhi as part of his staff could be extremely beneficial. Though, he doubts she plans to work for a company like that. If she follows in her mother's footsteps she will want to prosecute those that harm others, the evil filth of the world who like to tear families apart and hurt those unable to protect themselves.

He was unaware of the small smile that had come to his lips at the idea, Haruhi, the warrior princess of the commoners. It was a rather whimsical thought for him and Kyoya did not spy his sister watching him carefully.

His attention is instantly dropped back to his soup as she clears her throat and asks through the quiet, "So, Haruhi, my brother has told me you want to go to school for law?"

Haruhi is quick to set down her spoon and carefully wipe at her lips with a napkin, Kyoya's eyes just barely lingerie on those soft pink petal lips before he glares at his bowl and mentally kicks himself.

 _Not even a day…...you couldn't make it a day…..pathetic….._

"Yes. My mother was a lawyer, and I was always interested in her cases. I want to be like her and focus on the commonwealth, try to help those who might not necessarily be able to afford legal aid. I think a lot more cases could be fair if there were more people in it to genuinely help others instead of just doing it for the money."

It was his eldest brother who spoke next, his tone alluding to a rather amused thought process, "An interesting concept to be sure. However, I do wonder if you realize how often those cases are dismissed without ruling due to an inability to provide the proper evidence. A woman claims abuse, but without evidence to support her claim there is little to be done."

His other brother was quick to chim in, "It is no secret the commonwealth can tend to be a tad over dramatic as well. I can't tell you how many lawsuits the Ootori Group has to deal with daily which are based on claims of exclusion which are entirely false. Just those less fortunate looking for easy handouts."

Kyoya's interest is peaked, curious to see how Haruhi will respond to such ignorant statements, "Not all cases can be lumped into such a broad and ambiguous group." Haruhi says as her brows turn down in annoyance.

"The view of the commonwealth being nothing but money grabbing opportunists is rather old fashioned…..extremely outdated actually...and oftentimes a learned behavior from those already in power who don't face the struggle of daily life. Though, picking and choosing your battles is part of it, knowing the entirety of the case before you agree to represent is a must. Making a choice to represent someone without all the information would be foolhardy and show a certain amount of naivety. Still, how sure are you that those claims laid against the Ootori Group are so superficial? Have you talked to any of those that might claim exclusion based on financial status?"

Both his brothers stopped mid bite, their spoons halfway between their bowls and their mouths, his eldest brother saying softly, "No."

"Then, based on your indifference, you've no right to speak about those cases which was been laid against the Ootori Group. You've no clue what the situation is, or why those claiming exclusion would do such a thing. Therefore, your argument is not valid."

The silence was deafening, two pairs of dark eyes slowly looking over at her, spoons still hovering, Haruhi's brown eyes meeting theirs, unwavering and Kyoya is cackling wickedly on the inside, his brain abuzz with applause though his outside remains indifferent and calm as he continues to spoon soup into his mouth.

"Well….anyone for desert?" his sister asks near nervously, two of her three brothers still staring at the girl with sharp and narrow eyes.

PAGE BREAK

"Well, that was quite entertaining." Kyoya says softly as they walk up towards his room and Haruhi sighs softly, "I don't know. Maybe I should just eat my meals in my room until I leave."

Kyoya continues to walk, his eyes straight ahead, "Don't tell me they scared you off. I think you held your ground nicely, I dare say I've never seen the two so unnerved, it was rather satisfying, actually."

"What?" Haruhi asks in surprise.

"Just what I said. I enjoyed watching you put them in their place. It was thrilling."

"I...wasn't trying to….I mean...do you think I should go apologize?"

"What fun would that be. You initiated a challenge, let's just wait and see how they respond, hm?"

"A challenge?"

"Yes. A rather good one. No doubt tomorrow's dinner will be quite entertaining."

"Great." she muses with frustration as she stops at her room to grab her book bag and then follows Kyoya to his.

As he takes the knob Kyoya feels his heart give one single hard pump before he swallows and presses through.

He leads her into the main sitting area and hears the thunk of her bag on the ground, turning to see her stare around in shock.

"This whole….place...is yours?"

"Yes. This is my room. The loft is part of it, this is the main room through. Feel free to set up your studies wherever your wish."

"Alright."

For the next three hours they sit in the companionable silence of his room, both working studiously on their own homework, neither saying a word and Kyoya finds it rather soothing. Being able to study with someone who seemingly shares his own level of focus.

In fact, Haruhi becomes so involved in the work before her Kyoya finds he can stare at her from the corner of his eye without her even noticing. Something he takes full advantage of, as Haruhi is in her normal clothes, not her school uniform and as he studies her he can see the minor rise and fall of her chest, the delicate lines of her shoulders and neck. Watches as she swallows and sees her eyes blink slowly as she stares at the questions before her.

His eyes are quick to snap back to his own work as she raises her head, "Senpai?"

"Yes?" he asks softly.

"Are you any good at math?"

He smirks as his head falls down a little and the book before him reflects off his glasses, "Do you really need to ask such a silly question?"

Haruhi blushes, something that catches his eye instantly and he turns his face to stare at her, calm and collected as always, watching her cheeks go from pink to red, seeing the contrast between her pale skin and those splotches of embarrassment and his stomach twists, his loins stir, an image coming unbidden to him, of her below him, those cheeks still soaked in red, lips parted as he presses her legs apart-

"Why do you ask?" he says with a cool voice of curiosity.

"Well, you are above me in school, have already taken this class….I can't figure out….this problem….I think I'm supposed to-" and Kyoya is standing, moving around the table and coming to sit next to her, leaning close as he places a hand on her far shoulder and pressing her down towards her studies, "Show me." he says.

Haruhi doesn't seem worried in the slightest about his proximity, the blush fading as she once again focuses on the work before her and for the next few minutes takes Kyoya through the problem. Explaining expertly well where she is stuck and why she thinks she can't seem to find the solution.

"There is your problem, you plugged in the wrong variable." and Haruhi studies it before her whole face erupts in red and she shrinks a little, "Oh, well that's embarrassing. I don't usually make such simple mistakes." and he can literally see her sweat, so humiliated by such a simple blunder she almost can't seem to grasp how it could have happened.

"Don't worry. I am sure you would have caught it. After all, you are a highly intelligent young woman, Haruhi."

Slowly she looks over a him, her eyes meeting his and they stare a moment before Kyoya catches what he just did and he stands, his hand dragging across her back shoulders, though he internally smacks himself for doing that as well.

He plays it off, so good at hiding himself behind his cool guy exterior he goes straight into an easy stretch and says, "We have been working nonstop for three hours, anything can get exhausting with that type of dedication."

"Yeah, I guess so." Haruhi says as she glances back down to her work.

"If you need a break you could always go take a hot bath, I find it helps to adjust my mindset so I can finish the work more efficiently."

"A bath?" and the concept seems foreign to her and Kyoya suddenly realizes why, "Ah, only a shower at your home? Well, in your private ensuite bathroom there is a tub. You are more than welcome to use it, there should be oils and other such things if you wish to use them. Give it a try, I think you will be surprised at how soothing it can be. And how well it can clear your mind so you can focus."

"Yeah….yeah maybe I will. Thanks, Senpai." and Haruhi stands, slowly starting to put away her notes and homework before Kyoya says casually, "You may leave that if you like. I don't tend to go to bed until late, you're welcome to return here after to finish. Unless you would like some time to yourself, of course."

Haruhi thinks about it and then smiles softly, "Thank you. I'll come back after I've finished. Maybe then this will make sense." she says as she glares at her math paper.

"Very well. See you soon." Haruhi leaves, Kyoya waiting until the door is shut firmly behind her before he sinks down onto the floor and leans back against the couch, his eyes closing as he realizes that despite his discipline, despite his desire to remain in the shadows about his feelings, his body and mind are working against him.

He had given an affectionate compliment, ran his hand along her shoulders rather intimately, he was only glad such things often went right over Haruhi's head. She would remain blissfully unaware of the fact he had just inadvertently hit on her.

 _Two weeks, just don't touch her anymore….for the next two weeks….you can do that….you can…._

His hands fisted against his face and he gritted his teeth, "Two weeks, Kyoya. You've faced tougher situations than this. Just knuckle down and get through it."

He forces himself to relax and two minutes later he is back at work, crunching numbers, starting the intro to his French language paper and forgetting about whimsy and lust.

PAGE BREAK

One week had passed, the Club remaining blissfully unaware of Haruhi's stay with him, their rather aloof strategy of Haruhi meeting him at the corner working rather well to hide the truth.

Kyoya feels rather like they are having an affair, though, it's hardly an apropo comparison as they do nothing each day but return to his home, wait for dinner, eat with whomever is at the house at the time and then go to his room to study for the remainder of the evening.

Gradually over the last few days their conversations had grown more extensive and while they studied and completed their homework for the day they talked about everything from Politics to world affairs, his father's business to her father's friend who passed away.

Eventually, more casual things thread into the conversations, such as music, food and books. That was one of Kyoya's favorite topics as it turned out they shared a rather blatant love for several of the same authors. Haruhi was not big into television, prefering to take those hours that could be used to blow off her school work to focus on reading law books or….well….reading in general….she was a bookworm….something with which Kyoya could appreciate and relate to.

Kyoya also noticed that while he had elected to keep his hands to himself and remain a safe distance from her, Haruhi had started to let her own guard down and she had slowly given to touching his arm gently, making solid and unwavering eye contact, sitting next to him instead of across from him at the table for dinner and while they were in his room studying.

He could smell her, feel the warmth emanate off her body, and despite the fact that his discipline seemed to be protecting him from doing anything rash, he found his own walls slipping little by little each day.

Kyoya was giving her more smiles, though they were small, engaging her in these conversations instead of waiting for her to start. Allowing just a few more cracks to form in his mask, feeding her droplets of his kindness, showing her tiny shredded pieces of his distaste for his homelife.

Giving to her parts of himself he had only ever given to Tamaki, parts of him that were so well hidden sometimes he thought he could forget. Everytime he did, Haruhi accepted it, smiled or offered him words of wisdom and comfort.

As he very slowly and cautiously let her in, he found those feelings that he had wagered would be gone in a few months fanning to life, no longer a bed of coals but a singular flame that gave off light and warmth, something he had never felt before and he found himself going to bed each night suffering and torturing himself.

His would fade to the empty spot next to him, his fingers twitching to glide down his body but as he had predicted, doing so with Haruhi in the same house, in the room right next to his, was unthinkable and so he refrained.

Tension built in his neck and shoulders, a headache started to come to him regularly and he begged no one in particular, that the next week would come and go as quickly as possible.

It was now the weekend, neither of them with plans or homework, though Kyoya was determined to throw himself into his ledger, going over the budget for the Club for the tenth time in hopes of ignoring the fact that Haruhi would be wondering the house looking for something to do.

It was Saturday morning around nine a.m. that she knocked on his door and Kyoya took a slow even breath before he bid her enter and Haruhi walked in dressed to go out.

"I was planning to go to the shopping center today."

"Very well, have fun." he says, glaring down at his ledger with determination as Haruhi kept speaking, "Fuyumi wanted to go. I guess she has a thing for Ramen and….cereal?"

"Yes, my sister, much the same as Tamaki, does tend to enjoy commoner's food. Not sure why, but I think she will enjoy getting out."

"Right. Well, if you want anything just….give us a call."

"I doubt there will be anything, but, very well."

When she leaves he breathes a sigh of relief, his eyes going to the spot where she had just been before returning to his work.

PAGE BREAK

Upon their return, four hours later, Kyoya has put all his things away, simply laying on the couch in his room as he hears the gentle knock on his door.

"Senpai?"

"Come in, Haruhi." he says, much more calm, much more centered.

She enters with a couple plastic bags and moves to stand before him on the couch, his arm remaining across his forehead though he glances her way.

"Since we don't have any homework….and we don't have plans with the rest of the Club….I thought...maybe we could watch some movies? I rented some from the video store" she says with trepidation.

"I thought you didn't care for television." he says with a bored tone, taking in the suddenly odd behavior. It's as if she can sense his disdain for the situation, as if she knows he had been avoiding her.

"Television, no. But these movies are all based on books. Good ones. I think you will like them."

He continues to stare up at her, eyes watching him curiously, her outfit cute but casual. He doesn't seen any harm in it, the movies could serve as a good distraction, though he isn't so worried now that he has had time with her out of the house.

He sits up slowly, "Very well. If you wish."

"Cool." she says with a happy smile and after some shuffling and Kyoya selecting one of the dvds at random he presses it into the player and turns on the tv.

He sits at the far end of the couch, leg crossed over a knee, arm resting along the back as he turns up the volume and waits for it to start.

Haruhi also took it upon herself to buy snacks for the event, all healthy fruit or vegetable based products, save for a single bag of chips which to Kyoya's interest seemed to be onion flavored.

He takes up a small package of suger-free gum and pops a piece into his mouth as he waits patiently for the movie to starts.

The first one is an old black and white film from the 1950's, _Cirano de Bergerac._ His attention is kept through the entire film. It's only an hour or so long, and when it ends he and Haruhi discuss the film at length. He had read the play, had to do a paper on it in middle school and found he had enjoyed the movie, much to his own surprise.

"Have you seen all of these?"

"Most of them, but not all of them, _Gone with the wind_ and the _Scarlet Letter_ I've read but not seen." Haruhi admits as Kyoya looks to the remaining stack.

"Another?" he asks and Haruhi nods, "We have all day. It isn't even dinner time yet."

No, in fact it's only going on one in the afternoon. He selects the next one as well, choosing _Gone with the wind,_ since Haruhi has never seen it _._ A three hour movie that rattles him a little, as he finds certain similarities, though thin, between himself, Haruhi and Tamaki.

They discuss this movie as well, Kyoya saying it was rather boring though that surprises Haruhi as half of the movie is about Scarlette building her own business while also playing rather devious games with those around her.

It's the final movie however that truly gets under his skin, _The Scarlet Letter._

For as he sits only a couch length away from the young woman whom his best friend seeks a relationship with he can't help but place them all into the story he is watching.

Tamaki, the husband who comes to find his wife has had an affair and is with child, the man responsible unknown….Kyoya the priest who laid with another man's wife.

It's the end though that really makes him stare, as Hester Prynne, the main character….leaves with her lover…..the woman's husband having killed himself for starting a war in his foolish attempts to smoke out the person responsible for seducing his wife.

He can see it all, rewritten to better suit his own situation. Sees all the ilk that would come from him pursuing Haruhi. The war would be between Tamaki and Kyoya. The Club nothing more than the members of the community trying to choose a side, condemn Hester or try and hide the war from England…..the Ootori Group and the Suoh Group, neither willing to let their sons jeopardize the future of their companies over a woman. And Haruhi being Hester, pulled between the man she loved and the temptation of Kyoya…..though he knew better then to think Haruhi saw him in that light.

Still, it played over and over in his mind, long after their discussion was over, as they sat at the dinner table and everyone ate quietly.

His mind ran wild with all kinds of thoughts and feelings, analyzing the moving and comparing it to his situation. Changing the scenarios so many times, changing the characters, their places in it. He finds himself wondering if such a thing had happened to them, would Haruhi still choose to go with him?

It was all so fanciful, pure imagination and whimsy and he found he hadn't imagined such utterly pointless things in years. His mind seemed to be taking a vacation from focus and logic, dipping into his long ago forgotten creativity.

It was a different kind of creativity though, not the creativity required to problem solve, to find solutions to increasingly difficult situations. This creativity was the kind that brough what if's and longings. It was the stuff of childhood, of wishes and hopes, doubt and daydreams.

"Senpai, would you pass the sauce?" and Kyoya is finally freed from the trap his mind has become by her voice, looking up at her slowly, staring a moment before his hand reaches out and takes up the small bowl, ladle shifting as he hands it to her, before suddenly sliding out and the sauce covered spoon clatters to her plate, sending the liquid onto her clothes, face, arms and neck.

A ringing silence before Haruhi looks up at him and laughed lightly, "Wow, Senpai, you're never so clumsy. Something on your mind?"

Kyoya drops his head, setting the bowl back on the table as he sighs, "Go get cleaned up, Haruhi. I will have the maids come to collect your clothes and clean them for you."

"There is really no need, Senpai. I don't-"

"Just go." he says sharply, too sharply, and she stares at him a moment before she stands, "Alright. I'll just leave them in the basket-" she turns without finishing and when she is gone his sister is quick to ask, ""Kyoya? Is something wrong? You seem angry."

"Just….just leave me alone." and he stands, leaving his half eaten meal on the table as he too leaves the room. His brothers saying nothing as they continue to eat, though his sister stares after with worry.

PAGE BREAK

Kyoya goes to the laundry room in hopes of finding a maid, his head giving a rather annoying throb as he remembers that it's Saturday. He stares at the running wash, the room empty as he remembers they leave early on the weekends to spend time with their families.

 _One of the few mercies my father grants them...of course…._

He doesn't have time to be irritated, knows Haruhi's clothes need to be soaked and treated or the red sauce will stain and never come out. So, being the gentleman he is, Kyoya goes to Haruhi's room, knocks softly only to find the door swings open a little to reveal a dark room.

He carefully pokes his head in, doesn't see Haruhi but notices the light is on in the bathroom, that door cracked as well.

He moves in quietly, not wanting to disturb her, his only intention to grab the laundry basket and be on his way.

But, as he bends over to grab the soiled clothes he catches movement and he stands up stiffly, basket in his hands, eyes staring straight ahead. His heart starts to beat harder, hands sweating, and finally, his eye glances to the cracked door.

He sees her, just as she sinks into the tub, legs, backside, waist, smooth and flawless back and then shoulders.

He hears her sigh, the water swirling as she moves to run a rag over her bare shoulders. His eyes grow wide, his manhood shifting and he turns swiftly. Leaves the room as he came, cracking the door as he found it before he goes to head to the laundry room.

He is stopped by his sister, the woman with hands on her hips as she glares, "I really hope you went in there to simply take her clothes to the washroom."

"Of course." he says calmly, his heart now hammering but his exterior remaining a solid mask of indifference.

"Good. Because if I thought for one moment you were being anything less than a gentleman-"

"Spare me the reproach, Yumi, I don't have the patience for it tonight." and he brushes past her, eyes narrow and walk calm.

She stares after him for a long moment before she sighs and then turns and heads back down the hall.

PAGE BREAK

He lays on his bed, shirt unbuttoned and spread wide, jeans hanging low. The image of Haruhi in the bathroom shining like a golden reel of film before his eyes. He removes his glasses, rubs a hand down his face before he sits up, "Damn it." he hisses, staring at his feet before he yanks off his shirt and lays back down with a huff on his side.

Slowly, a hand reaches out to the cool side of his bed, eyes staring unblinking.

 _You take so much pride in your self control, yet, all it took was one week, a few corny movies and being a god damned pervert for you to realize that this is a real problem. It will pass, it will fade but….it is going to take time. So...you need to reevaluate the problem._

 _Clear your mind. Instead of placing your bets on a horse you know will lose, namely my self-proclaimed indifference to Haruhi and a crush that would fade away quickly, reexamine the problem and admit what it is._

 _I have feelings for Haruhi Fujioka….alright….so…..what do you do. Acting on it could damage the dynamic of the group, ruin your friendship with Tamaki…. Scare Haruhi away. All data seems to say that the Host Club would not fall apart and wage war amongst the ranks, no, they would simply remove the problem before they would disband._

 _You are the problem, Kyoya, so, what is the solution. If Tamaki finds out you become a rival, if Haruhi finds out you become someone to avoid, if the rest of the Club finds out then you will be shut out._

 _Solution, what is the solution….what is- "_ Damn it!" he yells as he slams his fists down on the bed and sits up, once again rubbing at his eyes before the soft call of his name hits his ears.

"Senpai? Are you...alright?" his head jerks up and he sees Haruhi standing at the top of the stairs, her eyes locking with his before slowly straying down to look at his body and then they pop back up and she looks away.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I tried to knock but you didn't respond. I just came to apologize-"

"Apologize? For what?" and his tone is rather irritated, his eyes narrow and showing the barest hint of anger.

"For whatever I did to upset you. I could hear it in your voice, I'm not sure what I did but-"

Kyoya sighs and says softly, "No need to apologize. You've done nothing wrong, Haruhi. I have just had a lot on my mind lately and I took my frustrations at myself out on you. I should be the one to apologize, and I am sorry, I behaved rather rudely."

Haruhi's eyes finally returned to his, locking with them as she smiles and moves forward, Kyoya swallowing as he shifted to sit on the side of his bed. Haruhi sits down next to him, "It's okay. Is it something you want to talk about? Maybe I can help." she offers and Kyoya stills his whole body, restraining himself from reaching out to her, sliding his mask firmly in place he takes his glasses, sliding them on casually as he says softly, "Thank you. But I should be able to manage. I always do. The problem is a simple one, I just need to apply myself more thoroughly to it."

Haruhi frowns a little, in thought as she brings a finger to her lips, "Yeah. I guess I didn't think about how disruptive me being here could be to your normal routine. Well, I will be more than happy to let you focus on your work. After all, I can just as easily do my homework in my own room. I have been monopolizing a lot of your time. I guess I just enjoy hanging out with you, we don't really get a chance to at school. I enjoy it, we're a lot alike. But, I promise, I won't bug you this next week. It will be like I'm not even here."

While Kyoya's first desire is to tell her no, that he has come to enjoy their routine and enjoy her company, the silence of the house no longer as comforting as it used to be, his instincts take over and he nods, "Thank you."

Haruhi stares wide eyed in surprise before she breaks into a smile, "Sure! Glad I can help. It's the least I could do considering you've let me stay here."

"Yeah." he says softly, nodding again, going into autopilot.

"Well, sleep well. Will I see you at breakfast?"

"Yes." he says, his vocabulary now reduced to nothing but single words that will push her further away without the need to hurt her.

She stands and places a hand on his shoulder, "Good night."

"Night." he whispers and then she is walking away, moving down the stairs, out of his room and when the door shuts he continues to sit there and stare at the floor.

 _Well, that is one solution….._

PAGE BREAK

Haruhi is good to her word, nearly the entire next week she keeps her distance, though when he does see her for breakfast or dinner she is always friendly and happy. She shows no signs of the new distance between them bothering her. Kyoya even found her spending time with his sister, the two in the kitchen baking cookies….well….Haruhi baking and his sister taking notes anxiously as she admits to not being much of a homemaker.

Kyoya takes this time to focus solely on his studies, on the Host Club, on his finances and his future. Back to his old routine of being in the quiet of his room, calm and collected. His mind finally able to focus now that Haruhi wasn't such a presence in his life.

It's the final weekend before her father's return and he is counting the hours, watching the clock, knowing soon enough she will be gone for real and things can go back to normal. He will be able to regulate himself, reallocate his focus completely to the things that actually matter.

Saturday Haruhi and Fuyumi join him in his room, finish watching the movies Haruhi rented and then they send them back to the store via the mail. Everything is going well and Kyoya finally feels his old self returning, seeing the girl in the halls of his home but finding his body doesn't respond near as violently and the images that often haunted him were easily pushed away and forgotten.

He is in the home stretch and he is finally satisfied with himself, satisfied he did the right thing and that all is well.

What he doesn't account for is that Saturday night, there would be a thunderstorm, and soon enough the empty spot in his bed would no longer be cold and vacant.

PAGE BREAK

He wakes up to the rumble of thunder and rain pelting his large windows. Another flash of lightning and more rumbles from the heavens. He is about to sink back into sleep when suddenly, the sound of a whimper comes from behind him and he slowly sits up, looking over to see a quivering form under the blankets next to him.

 _Thunderstorm…...oh no….Haruhi….she wouldn't…..not in my room…..not in my bed…..she wouldn't cross that line….she wouldn't seek me out…..she wouldn't…._

"Kyoya, p-please….." another strike of lighting, a roar of thunder and he sees the body under the sheet jerk and hears a soft cry.

"Haruhi?" he calls softly and his hand reaches for the sheet, gently pulling it down to expose her face, tears flooding and cheeks red as her arms wrap around her legs and hug them to her chest.

He's never seen her cry….never seen her scared….never heard her make such sounds…..if he ever had doubt that she was a female….this moment destroyed his image of her. The strong unflinching woman who could rise above anything.

 _She is terrified…..Tamaki wasn't over exaggerating….she has astraphobia...a rather severe case…_

"Please-" she suddenly whines as another crash comes and she jerks, "Just let me stay until it is over. I u-used to just hide in the closet….or under the table….but…..Tamaki...Hikaru…..they….I don't want to be alone anymore….please….can I stay?"

Kyoya's eyes are gentle as he lays down next to her, pulling the sheet up to her chin and pulling her closer, her face pressing to his bare chest and the heat of her body warming the empty spot of his bed.

His arms hold her through the worst of it, not saying anything, just holding her close, pressing his lips to the crown of her head as he waits with her. She jerks and cries through all of it, trembling and terrified and Kyoya focuses on nothing but comforting her.

His mind unable to talk himself out of taking advantage and as the storm dies a little he whispers, "Haruhi, turn over, stretch out, you're safe. I promise to hold you until it is over."

Slowly, with timid trepidation she turns, Kyoya taking this moment to wrap his arms around her, press his nose to her hair and inhale. He brings his legs up to press against the back of hers, perfectly cupping her body to his and he savours this moment.

His logical and calculating mind falling silent and his heart beating soothingly soft in his chest. Her warmth, her body, filling that void he has felt for so long.

"Senpai-" she whispers suddenly and at first he is confused as to why, the storm is subsiding, the thunder more of a dim rumble in the distance though the rain still falls.

It's when she shifts stiffly and he realizes she can feel his arousal that he too stiffens, the young man having been so lost in her warmth that he had neglected to adjust his hips and keep such truths from her.

She goes to move away but he holds her close, a hand coming to her mouth as he says softly, "Please, don't panic. It's a natural response, I promise, I have no intentions of acting on it. You are….my friend…..but you are also a very beautiful young woman Haruhi. Please, don't hold such a weakness against me. I promise...I've nothing but pure intentions towards you."

He then shifts his hips away from her backside, removes his hand from her mouth and loosens his hold.

He had not planned to say anything else, but his mouth seems to have a mind of its own and he speaks softly, "Truth be told, I find you very attractive. In fact, as it turns out, you are the problem I have been struggling with. What I should do about it, how I should proceed."

And Kyoya slowly sits up, gently placing a hand on her shoulder and pressing her onto her back, Haruhi laying there beneath him, eyes wide but not with fear. Her lips part before she asks, "Senpai- what do you mean, I am the problem?"

He looks down at her, his eyes gentle and face relaxed as he finally admits, "I have feelings for you Haruhi Fujioka. Feelings that have been causing me to lapse in my focus, take steps I would normally never take….." he gently runs knuckles down her cheek, "Feelings that have made me share things with you I have never shared with anymore, save for my best friend."

"Tamaki," she says, suddenly realizing where this is going.

"Yes. Now you see my problem-" and despite the fact he had just assured her he held no ill intentions towards her, he lays down on top of her, hands running up her arms which rest on either side of her head and he laces their fingers together.

"Tamaki Suoh may be an idiot, but he is my best friend, and he is in love with you."

Haruhi's eyes grow wider if possible, "Don't look so surprised. I know you are aware of it. Even you, in all your romantic ignorance, know how he feels. And, I know you have started to share those feelings. You may not love him yet, but it's only a matter of time. So, my problem is…."

And he leans down, gently rubs his lips over her brow before he whispers, "How do I get rid of my feelings for you, so I can remain in the good graces of my best friend and not alienate you in the process? How can I….change my own mind about how I feel for you….when everything you do….is so…" and he presses his lips to her ear, "distracting to me."

He hears her take a slow breath, can feel her heart fluttering rapidly in her chest, and knows he can't play anymore. He just took the moment he had craved so badly over the last two weeks and indulged. Though, while he may have just destroyed her trust, proven everyone who saw him as some secret nice guy, a respectable young man, wrong, he couldn't help feeling satisfied at himself for going this far and refraining from trying to seduce Haruhi into his bed.

"M-Maybe….if you kiss me….you will finally be disillusioned." and Kyoya's eyes go wide, his hands tightening slightly on her own as he whispers, "Don't tempt me, Haruhi. I want more from you then just stolen kisses. I'm not an immature little boy like Tamaki and the twins. I want you, your body….your affections and attention….I don't want some tawdry one night stand to sate my urges. I want you here with me, every night, in my bed, keeping me warm, talking to me...touching me-"

"You don't want to be alone anymore." she says softly and Kyoya clenches his eyes shut, presses his lips to her ear, "No." he whispers so softly, the realization of it finally comes to him.

 _That's the gain….that's the benefit….what I couldn't see all this time….it wasn't a benefit for my family I was looking for…..it was a benefit for me….I don't….want to be alone….not anymore._

"Damn it." he hisses and then he forces himself to pull away, remove himself from her so that she can get up and run, pack her bags, and call a cab. She will disappear into the night, just like his mother….just like his sister….like his brothers….only coming around to visit….leaving him in the silence….leaving him alone.

He lays there on his back, staring up at the ceiling, eyes dull and face indifferent, "Storms over, you can go back to your room." he says so softly, calmly.

Haruhi has sat up, looks down at him, and stares, "You're so...lonely." she says and Kyoya's eyes find her, staring with so much indifference that even he can feel it as he says, "Yes. But it doesn't matter. I can't pursue you. Even if you didn't care for Tamaki, stepping on his toes in such a way would cause waves in the Club. I have no interest in destroying our little family...I already destroyed the one I was born into."

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked softly.

"I wasn't supposed to be born a boy, well truthfully, I wasn't supposed to be born at all. It was an accident, my conception, I mean. They could have gotten rid of me….one way or the other….it doesn't really matter….but once I was born…. Mom left….dad grew cold….my brothers followed his lead and my sister married and moved out. There is nothing but silence where laughter used to be. I learned to like it, embrace the quiet….but….since I met you….I don't want quiet…. I don't want….this. I want….someone…..next to me. It's funny….you marvel at this house like it is some marvelous comfortable thing…..but in it...I find nothing….no comfort….no warmth…..just the silence. Never-ending and so….cold. It doesn't surprise me that I want to seek out another…..but you….why you….when I know all the trouble it will cause me….and you….Tamaki….the Club…..I suppose I've always been selfish…. I just didn't realize how much until now."

Haruhi continues to stare at him, his eyes going back to the ceiling, his face that blank unwavering mask.

Slowly, Haruhi leans over, his eyes glancing at her before they grow wide as she brings her lips to his and kisses him softly.

When she pulls back, their eyes meet, "Haruhi, I don't want your pity." he says as his eyes narrow.

"I know."

They lay in silence together for a long while, Kyoya's eyes growing heavy as he feels the edges of sleep pulling at his mind. He starts to slide into his dreams when suddenly lips press to his own and he opens his eyes only to realize Haruhi is gently pressing her mouth to his. Kyoya's hand comes up, taking her face in a palm before he sits up slowly, presses her back down. Coming to lay on top of her as his free hand runs down the outside of her thigh, pressing her nightgown up and out of the way, a moan falling from his mouth and against her lips.

"Open up to me," he whispers against her lips and then his tongue is pressing in, her hands coming to run up his back and he pressed her thighs apart, settling down between them as his hands continue to press her nightgown up, her nails digging gently into his back.

He moves his lips to her throat and gently bites, sucks, and when he hears her gasp he is suddenly lost. His mind filled with nothing but a dark red pulsing, his hands pressing around to cup her backside and he breaths against her neck, "Haruhi, I don't know how much restraint I can give you now, you need to tell me-"

"Keep going," she whispers.

His hands roam over her body, caress her skin, so soft and warm and he thinks he might not be breathing, her scent filling his head and he shutters when he finally runs hands up her sides, presses up her nightgown the rest of the way and his large hands cup her small perky breasts.

"I want to be inside you, please….can we….can I-"

"Alright." she breathes out and his hand jumps down to his pants, yanking at the drawstring and freeing his length.

"I'll go slow." and he shifts his hips forward, the head of his length finding her entrance slick and ready as he presses in.

Her hands tremble as nails dig in deeper, a hand coming to grip her thigh as he slowly pushed into her. Inch by inch, making his way towards the end goal of being fully encased in her heat.

"Senpai-" she gasps and he pulls away to look down at her, glassy eyes, red cheeks, and parted lips trembling and his heart suddenly pounds in his chest before he brings a thumb to her eye and wipes away the tear, "Does it hurt?" he asks.

"N-no, deeper…." and he doesn't wait, he presses a little harder, reaches her end and finds himself lost in the feeling of it. He lays back down, burying his face in her neck as arms wrap around her and he prepares to take her.

"I want….it….hard." she manages as her body continues to tremble, nails running up his back before a hand comes to the back of his head, the other gripping a shoulder.

"Love me." she whispers and Kyoya can't object to such a dramatic order. She is so small and light it is easy enough for him to do as she asks.

He started to move, hips rutting into her harder, Haruhi urging him to go faster, to take her without mercy. Kyoya complies, wanting to give her anything she asks, seeing himself on his knees before her, waiting for commands on how to please her into loving him back.

 _No longer alone, no longer an empty spot next to me, but one filled with warmth...with her...with Haruhi._

He plunders her body, listening to her so intently, making sure it's never too hard, never too rough, only doing what she asks and nothing more. His own desires fading as he realizes there only ever was a desire to bring her to such ends and hear his name on her lips.

 _My name….forever….just my name….call my name….forever…..mine…._

He bites her neck, sucking harder than before, knows he will leave a mark but can't regulate himself enough to care. She groans, whines happily, her back arching as she thanks him and he thinks he may lose himself, tip over before she can get there but to his satisfaction, her muscles suddenly tighten, her small back arches off the bed under him and she comes undone, calling his name, panting as her body convulses.

Kyoya grunts, pushes in swiftly several times, too hard, too deep but he can't help himself as he finishes, feels himself pulse and throb inside her as the pleasure shoots through him. He groans loudly, says her name as he presses his lips to her ear, kisses her throat, then her chin, and seeks out her lips. Groaning into her mouth, consuming her as the heat fades and the buzz in his head slowly dies.

He rests on top of her for a long time, still inside, still rooted in her depths. Haruhi's knees are bent, cupping his hips, her fingers dragging lazily down his back while her other hand gently twists into his hair.

Kyoya pants, his head resting just below her chin, and Haruhi says softly, "It's time to wake up now."

"What?" he groans with annoyance.

"Senpai, it's time to get up."

"A little longer, I just want to feel you for a bit-"

"Senpai!" and his eyes open to see the light of day outside his windows and he turns his head to look over and see Haruhi sitting next to him on the bed. Her knees are pulled to her chest, eyes wide and her nightgown firmly in place.

"I'm sorry to wake you Senpai. But it sounded like you were having a nightmare."

"What...happened?" he asked, "What are you doing….why aren't we still-"

"I came in during the thunderstorm, you said I could stay. I'm sorry I intruded. I sometimes lose all mind when storms are involved."

"I...what?" and Kyoya, never a morning person is confused, doesn't understand how something so real could have been just a dream. He remembers falling sleep, but also remembers her waking him with such sweet kisses. Could he have dreamed it all?

"Anyway, I appreciate you letting me sleep here with you. I don't think we should tell the rest of the Club, especially Tamaki. I'm going to get dressed-" he grabs her wrist and she stops moving, "Did we do anything else last night?" Kyoya asks suddenly as his eyes close and he tries to clear his groggy mind, this is too important to let his low blood pressure get in the way.

"No….well….I mean…. I gave you a kiss. For being so nice to me, letting me stay...I know how important your image is….I know how dangerous it was for you to let me stay here last night. As I said, I appreciate it."

He lets go of her wrist, Haruhi then stands and after a rather reluctant glance towards his bed, and her cheeks burning red, leaves.

"You've no idea how dangerous it was…..but not for me." he muses softly as he pulls the sheets over his head.

 _It felt so real, how could it have been a dream, how could it-_

His hand presses out to the now empty spot next to him, craving the heat he knew he would miss when suddenly he felt something odd.

He sat up, pulling the sheet back and saw a small dark red stain on the bedding, his eyes growing wide as he realized what it was.

 _Blood of the virgin…._

"Haruhi-"

PAGE BREAK

She left that day, claiming she would be fine for the remaining time her father was away and thanking them all for allowing her to stay with them. Kyoya said nothing as he studied her, noticing she was wearing a scarf around her neck.

 _To hide my bite mark..._

"Thanks for letting me borrow this, Yumi, I will send it back with Kyoya first thing Monday," Haruhi says with a small smile.

"Oh, no need, you can keep it. I have plenty and it looks so good on you." the woman says happily.

"Thanks." and she is ducking into the limo, Kyoya's narrow eyes watching her, their eyes meet just before she shuts the door and he catches it, the barest hint of red stinging her cheeks before she disappears behind the tinted windows and the limo drives off.

His brothers and sister turn to go back inside, but he remains rooted in his spot, watching the limo as it travels down the drive and out the gate.

When the limo is out of sight he slowly walks back to his room, the silence of the house once again taking over as his mind carefully goes back through the last two weeks.

 _You did it for me because I told you the truth, you let me have you….let me desecrate you...I wasn't gentle….I wasn't kind….and you let me….why would you act as if nothing happened, why would you…_

In the privacy of his room, he stands there, glaring at the white, shiny surfaces, the stagnant smell of clean and pure nothingness.

Suddenly his anger takes hold and he grabs the table, flipping it onto his side, "You idiot!" he suddenly yells, not sure if he is yelling at himself or at Haruhi.

He picks up a small vase and launches it at the wall, the shattering sound echoing in the silence and he then moves upstairs, grabbing items of a much more personal nature, launching them, kicking things, tearing at books and ripping the sheets from his bed.

Once again his eyes find that small stain, the only evidence to what he had done and he sinks down next to the bed, head bowed as his eyes stare at it, the proof of his actions.

It mocks him, twists his insides with guilt and shame.

 _Why did you let me…..why didn't you stop me….I thought….it was real….that I could have you….that you were…..letting me have you….but it was just….pity…._

"I don't _want_ your pity." he hissed angrily and then he was ripping at the sheet, yanking it from the bed and wading it up before he shoved it into an empty box and kicking it angrily.

 _What was it….really…...pity…..lust…..was I just a one night stand….do you actually care for me or….are you just…..does our friendship mean nothing….we could have talked about it...worked it out. I'm not a child, I could have taken the rejection if you had just been honest….no….you're not going to get away with this….I am not going to let you get away with this!_

He grabs his helmet off the desk, yanks his leather coat from the closet and is heading for the door to the garage, his motorcycle waiting.

He rarely rides, only learned because he could, because it would be something people would expect him to do. Expectations were his life, how people saw him was everything.

 _How you saw me last night…..was the truth….my truth...and you acted as if nothing happened…..as if my feelings don't matter…..I…..took you…..claimed you as mine and you allowed those indulgences as if they meant nothing...as if I mean nothing!_

He starts his bike, doesn't tell anyone he is going, and heads for the gate.

PAGE BREAK

He arrives at her home, turns the bike off and makes his way to the door. He knocks softly, waits, and when it cracks open he sees Haruhi's eyes go wide, "Kyoya? Is everything okay?"

He doesn't wait, puts a hand to the door and presses it open, moving into the room and shutting the door behind him, locking it.

"What the hell?" she asks, her brow dropping in anger as he barges in.

"Don't." he says sharply, Haruhi staring at him as she crosses her arms over her chest and continues to glare.

Kyoya knows he is coming undone, can't regulate his temper, knows she had never seen him mad and that he needs to tread carefully but when he sees the anger in her eyes he feels his own surge.

He looks down and closes his eyes, "Do you think I am an idiot?" he asks from between clenched teeth.

"What? Why would you-"

"You lied to me. I know what happened last night and I know you are trying to keep it from me." he bites out as he turns his head to look at her.

The anger is gone, replaced by shock and Haruhi approaches slowly, "Senpai, what are you talking about-"

"I saw the blood, I know what happened, what I want to know is why you felt the need to lie about it!" he yells suddenly as he reaches out and grasps her wrist, squeezing it tightly.

Haruhi's eyes grow angry once again and she yanks her hand away, "Why are you being so immature about it!"

"Immature!? It's a serious transgression!"

"Look, I was going to tell you okay! But I was embarrassed, I mean, you were really out of it when you woke up. I thought you wouldn't notice, and I figured the maids would remove the sheets before it became an issue!"

"Well I noticed, and it's an issue, a _big_ issue!"

Haruhi scoffed, "I really thought you were more mature than this, Kyoya Senpai. It happens all the time. You have a sister, you know it happens regularly. I can't always plan when it happens….sometimes I'm not prepared-"

"The hell? You're using my sister as an excuse, she's happily married! She'd never do what you did! As for my maturity, I assure you I am only acting this way because of it! What happened wasn't right, you know it...so tell me why….why did you do it….why did you lie!"

Suddenly Haruhi exploded, " I told you, I was embarrassed! I forgot to change my tampon before bed and then the storm came and I didn't think about it!"

Kyoya's heart nearly stopped, his eyes bulging and his lips parting, "What?"

"I had to borrow one from your sister, anyway. I was out. It's not a big deal okay? I'm sorry I stained your bedding, if it means that much to you I can replace them!"

Suddenly it falls into place, everything from the night before, and despite himself Kyoya suddenly starts laughing, relief flooding him as he crosses into the dining room and sits down at the table.

"What the hell, Senpai-" Haruhi says in shock, a shiver seemingly running up her spine at the sound of his laughter.

"I'm such an idiot." and his laughter dies down, a hand coming to rub at his eyes before he holds it out to her and says, "Come here, Haruhi. We need to talk."

The girl slowly moves forward, sitting down next to him as she continues to watch him carefully.

"You are my friend. So, I need to be honest with you and I hope you will accept what I have to say with maturity and talk to me about it. I want you to be comfortable around me, I don't want to lose your friendship….do you understand?"

"Yes...I think so."

Kyoya found himself feeling light-headed, in good spirits for a change and he said softly, "Haruhi, last night….Did I say anything to you before you kissed me? Before we fell asleep?"

She looked down, her face mostly blank save for a small hint of sadness, "Yes."

"And after our little conversation, nothing else happened, we just fell asleep?"

"Yeah, why? Did you think-"

"I thought we had sex," he says softly and Haruhi looks shocked, looks absolutely floored at the very idea, and Kyoya smirks.

"After I fell asleep I had a dream that you and I… that we were intimate. When I woke up….I thought we actually had…. But then you claimed nothing happened and I was willing to assume the dream had just been rather vivid….I told you about my feelings for you and then you granted me a kiss, it wouldn't have surprised me to find my mind taking hold of such events and turning them towards my favor. Then I saw the stain-"

Haruhi sighed, "Oh, so that's why you were so upset. You thought I had lied...that the blood was from-"

"Yes. Naturally, I was confused, hurt, and worried about you. I thought you had simply given yourself to me out of pity….because I guilted you...I felt...abandoned and rather like a scoundrel. "

"So you came here to-"

"To assure you it meant more to me than just a one night stand. That my feelings for you are serious and if you feel the same way I was willing to take the risks to be with you….even the risk of losing my best friend."

"Wow." she says softly as she stares at him, "I never thought someone like you...could like me that way. You're always so composed in school...I figured I wasn't really your type. "

"Leave types, to the Host Club, where they belong. Outside of the club, I am nothing but a man. As it turns out, the bloodstain was just from your natural cycle and you did not make a rash decision on my behalf in the heat of the moment."

"So... things can go back to normal?" she asks hopefully.

"Yes. I know you don't see me the same way, and I am okay with that. These feelings will fade with time and I will move on. I hope it won't affect our friendship." he says softly.

Haruhi smiles gently, "Of course not. We are friends, I don't want you to distance yourself from me...if you can manage it."

"Of course. In the club, I am the cool type, I've made it this long, the only reason you were made aware of my feelings is because-" and he stops, realizes that it wasn't until after the kiss that he had fallen asleep and his eyes glance down to the table, "Haruhi, what I said last night...about being alone….about my family….I would appreciate if you kept it to yourself."

"Absolutely. Our secret."

"Thank you." and he looks down at her hand as it takes his and he smiles up at her, "You are an intriguing woman Haruhi, and I am glad you are mature enough to understand….everything I've shared."

He leaves a couple of hours later, the pair once again talking about any and everything that comes to mind, both falling back into their easy routine from the two weeks prior. As he goes to leave he turns to her, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, Haruhi Fujioka, for being you." and her fingers gently come to the area where he kissed her, watching as he replaced his helmet and got on his bike before taking off.

Haruhi closed and locked the door, her eyes staring at her hand on the knob as she waited until the sound of Kyoya's bike faded. She went to her bedroom and stood in the silence, her mind blank as she looked to her desk, seeing the framed picture of her, Kyoya and Tamaki. Kyoya's hand on her shoulder, Tamaki's hand on her head as she makes a rather annoyed face.

She picks up the picture, continues to stare at it, as an image comes to her mind.

A great divide splitting the earth apart beneath her. Tamaki stands on one side, his violet eyes staring at her with sadness, Kyoya on the other side, his dead eyes and expressionless face gazing at her as well.

Haruhi is on an island in the middle, her heart aching as she looks between them. Suddenly everything she thought she was so sure about, seemed flimsy and weak, the past two weeks with Kyoya rushing to meet her and she realized her feelings were tearing in half.

She sets the picture back on her desk, crosses to her mat, and lays down, staring at the ceiling for a long time before her head rolls to the side and looks at the empty spot next to her.

 _Empty….always empty…._

 **A/N: There you have it! A nice little one-shot for those KyoyaXHaruhi fans out there. Leave a Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry guys, had to post another chapter. It came to me last night and I wrote it down as fast as I could! Hope you like it! Read and Review.**

 **The Great Divide**

 **Prt. Two**

When she enters the music room her mind is abuzz with too much information. Kyoya had presented the facts to her, and now, she couldn't forget them.

After spending two weeks staying at Kyoya's house while her father went with friends to America, she had learned more than her fair share of secrets.

Tamaki Suoh was in love with her, Kyoya Ootori had feelings for her as well. Both young men were out of her league….not that Haruhi believed in such things as leagues and the class system but...well….she can't help feeling just the tiniest bit surprised.

She sets her back down, continues to think on the new information, the same information she had been stewing over since Kyoya had shown up at her house Sunday afternoon and demanded answers for a sexual encounter that hadn't actually happened.

She had gotten so close to him the last few weeks, the young man openly admitting to her he had shared things with her he had shared with no one else, save for Tamaki, his best friend.

It was ironic that the Host Club member she now felt like she knew the most was the one who always remained so aloof and untouchable.

Suddenly voices catch her ears and her eyes slowly raise up, only to land on the two boys in question. Kyoya and Tamaki stand together, seemingly discussing something though Tamaki laughs happily as he rubs at the back of his head nervously.

She studies them both, compares them, realizes they are essentially night and day. Two halves of a whole piece, yin and yong…..heads and tails….

 _Alright, that's enough, I get it….they are very different…._

Violet eyes meet slate gray ones and both boys smile softly as each other, Tamaki putting an arm across Kyoya's shoulders and the dark haired boy says something else, Tamaki laughing again.

She continues to stare even as Tamaki glances over and calls her name, "Hey, Haruhi! Come over here, Kyoya has a funny joke-"

She meets Kyoya's suddenly calm eyes and sees his smile fade a little, her eyes jumping to Tamaki who smiles widely at her and suddenly her face erupts in red. She realizes what has happened and turns away, "I can't I have...uh….something to do over here!" and she walks across the room, into the changing area and slams the door behind her.

Leaning against the door she breathes a sigh of relief and tries to calm her racing heart. She's never been this nervous before, never this uncomfortable. Normally if a guy had a crush on her she would be too focused on her studies to even notice!

Now, she knew, she knew that both boys had feelings for her, and she had no clue how to act. She should just go about her own business, play dumb, act like nothing is going on at all. She is so good at being practical, sorting through her feelings, but….for some reason….this situation….

 _Am I…..attracted….to them? To the idea of them? Do I have feelings for them? Is that wrong? Well, it's definitely not practical….I never thought Kyoya would ever like me that way, I wasn't his….type? Is that the right word? But now that I know he would give me the time of day….why would I suddenly….show signs of….I bet it was that kiss. I shouldn't have done that...and the way he whispered in my ear….that was just….I should have stopped him….told him to get off….but he was being so honest...finally letting me see past his mask...I didn't want him to stop….I wanted him to feel like he could be honest with me...because I'm his friend…..that's the most intimate I have ever been with a man…._

 _And Tamaki….is it possible to like two guys at once? Is that even a thing? Maybe I should go to the library…..do some research on the effects of crushes….figure out if I only feel this way towards Kyoya because he said he liked me….I've never done this before….I don't know how this is suppose to work….help me mom….I could really use your advice right now…._

A knock comes to the door and she nearly jumps out of her skin, reluctantly taking the handle and cracking it, her stomach dropping as she sees Kyoya waiting.

"May I come in?" he asks softly and even though she doesn't want to face him, she knows she has to be mature about this.

So, she nods, pulls the door open a little wider as Kyoya steps through and she shuts it behind him.

"Is there a problem?" he asks, all work and no hint of empathy.

Haruhi sighs, "No. I'm fine. Just….have a lot on my mind….a problem I need to work through."

He stares at her a moment and then asks softly, "Is it something I can help with?"

Haruhi looks into his eyes, hoping for some trace understanding, but she only sees those cold calculating eyes before she looks down.

"No. I'm….I will handle it. It won't effect my duties to the club."

"Good. Then take a moment and pull yourself together. You have a rather large amount of requests today, you should be ready to put your best foot forward."

"Yeah, okay." and her shoulders hang, annoyance growing a little though it shouldn't, she knows Kyoya, she knows that when it comes to the Host Club….it is all business and no pleasure….

An image of him on top of her whispering into her ear flashes before her mind's eye and she jerks back, shaking her head clear, "The hell-" and she turns away from him, head to the door.

"Haruhi-" and she looks over her shoulder at him, "Yeah?" she asks with annoyance.

"Is there going to be a problem between you and I?" he asks shrewdly, though his tone still remains calm.

She stares at him a moment and frowns, "No. My mind will be clear in a moment, just need to focus on...work."

 _And not you pressing me into the bed…._

Her cheeks flair with heat and she looks back to the door, "Damn it."

"Haruhi-" he starts.

"Just...just let it go. I have it under control." and she opens the door and walks out, Kyoya following behind.

Tamaki rushes her, asks if she is okay and if he had offended her and Haruhi stares at him, sees the smile and happy eyes and her anger cools, she smiles softly, "I'm alright, thanks Senpai." and then she looks to the girls calling her name.

"Looks like I'm needed." and she smiles as she walks over to join the ladies at the table.

The rest of the afternoon she focuses solely on her duties, entertaining the young ladies who have requested her. Her eyes straying only twice to Kyoya, three times to Tamaki.

She is pretty good at dividing her attention between her worries about the pair of boys that are now consuming her thoughts and the ladies who want her attention. Normally, if she is distracted she stares off, so lost in thought the world around her goes quiet.

Thankfully, she is somehow able to focus on both. Then it occurred to her, she has a plethora of young ladies she could ask. Surely some of these girls will have faced the difficulty of liking two boys at once.

She clears her throat, and looks around, making sure Tamaki and Kyoya are far enough away they won't pick up on the conversation. She checks the twins as well, never knowing when those two sly foxes will sneak up on her.

"Hey Ladies, may I ask for your advice?"

"Advice? From us?"

"Oh! How wonderful! Yes! Please ask!"

"We'd be happy to help!" The three girls twittered excitedly.

"Well, I have this friend….and he….she….she likes two different boys."

"Really?" the red headed girls asks in surprise.

"Yeah, and you see, she's asked me for my advice on the matter, but I honestly don't know what to tell her."

"Oh? Why not?" The brunette with big green eyes asks.

"Well, it's actually kind of complicated. You see, I guess she kind of….liked this one boy...was starting to develop feelings for him and...she was okay with it….but then...this other guy explained that not only did this guy she was sort of developing feelings for love her...but the other guy had feelings for her too. And….it got complicated because she realized...that...well...she didn't think the second guy would ever feel that way for her...so she ignored the feelings that had been there for awhile…."

Haruhi stops and realizes what she just said…..

 _She ignored the feelings that had been there for awhile….._

"Oh my! That sounds really difficult!"

"Yes! I don't know what I would do if I was in that situation." the black haired girl said.

"Well….it gets worse….she thinks she has feelings for both of them….but...the pair….the two boys are...best friends….so….if she tried to date the first boy...the second boy could easily move on….I guess that's what he said anyway. But his personality is much more….complimentary to her own…..if she chooses that guy…..then the original boy….would be heartbroken. Might even end his friendship with the second boy….do you think she should just...give up on them both?"

"Not necessarily." the red headed girl suddenly said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, your friend has feelings for the first boy….and developing feelings for the second boy. I think all she needs to do is go on a date with both. Spend time with them separately and figure out her true feelings. That way she can make a more informed decision."

"But what about their friendship? The possibility of their friendship being ruined?"

"Well, yeah...I guess I didn't think about that." the red head says softly.

The black haired girl pokes her head up, "Well, actually, if they are true best friends….then….wouldn't they just want each other to be happy? I mean, they'd want your friend to be happy too-"

"I don't think the maturity level for that kind of understanding exists...at least...not in one of the boys. The second boy is a lot more mature….but the first one is passionate….I've never been good at measuring beauty but people say both of them are attractive."

"Are they from good families?" the brunette asks thoughtfully.

"Uh, yeah, I guess….but...what does that matter?"

"Well, it's always good if they are from affluent families, if you marry one of them a good family would help build a better future for yourself!" The brunette assured.

"I guess...I never thought about that….it doesn't really matter to me….but I guess I could point that out to her…" Haruhi hesitates, isn't sure if she wants to ask the next question but decides she might as well while she has people to talk to.

"Do you think….it's bad that she….suddenly wants the second boy as soon as he admitted his feelings for her? Does that make her a bad person? An attention seeker? Selfish?"

"No!" The red head urges, "You said she had always had interest in him but didn't think he would give her the time of day. If he had said something sooner your friend may not have even developed feelings for the first boy! You said she had suppressed her feelings for him because she didn't think she had a chance….now that the chance has presented itself its only natural that those feelings would come to the surface! The fear of rejection is now gone, so, she isn't scared to think about him or the possibilities."

Haruhi thinks about this, ruminates in the words of the girls before her and smiles, "Thanks guys, you've been really helpful!"

"Oh, really!" The brunette asks with excitement.

"Really." Haruhi assures.

"Oh thats wonderful!"

"I'm so glad we could help you and your friend, Haruhi!"

"Yes, feel free to come to us any time for advice!"

"I will, thank you!"

"Anytime!" all three said together.

Haruhi rubbed at the back of her head anxiously as she smiled at them, she didn't noticed the bespeckled young man who stood just on the other side of the pillar nearest them. His eyes watching her back and realizing the situation that has just come to fruition.

PAGE BREAK

Haruhi is grabbing her bag and heading for the door, determined to work out the problem of Kyoya Ootori and Tamaki Suoh, when suddenly, a hand grabs her wrist.

She looks back to see Tamaki standing there with the largest grin on his face.

"Uh….yes?" she asks, her eyes taking in those violet eyes, charming smile and kind face, her heart beats a little faster.

It doubles as Kyoya comes to stand beside him, that shrewd look on his face and clever eyes watching her with a cool and calm indifference.

Her heart beats harder, both boys staring, all eyes on her.

Tamaki gives a rather lavish bow and says softly, "You have been formally invited to the Ootori family home for dinner!"

"I….w-what?" she asks, sweat rolling down and her eyes bulging in shock.

"It would seem my sister would like to see you, and my father usually extends an invitation to Tamaki once a month."

"Won't you join us, my lady?" Tamaki asks as he goes to place a kiss on the back of her hand.

Haruhi rips her hand away as if she was nearly bit and Tamaki looks up in shock, "I, uh, have to study...and do things...and…."

"Nonsense. Come, have dinner with us. My sister will be most disappointed if you don't. She's going back home tomorrow. It would be rude to ignore her invite, she did give you her best scarf, after all." And Kyoya smirks, eyes narrowing dangerously and Haruhi shivers and thinks her soul may fly from her.

"Huh? When did Fuyumi get a chance to meet Haruhi?" Tamaki asks softly, glancing at Kyoya with confusion.

"Why, when she came to stay with us for two weeks, of course!"

Tamaki went pale, fell over, lay on the floor prone as a dead man and Haruhi looked up at Kyoya in shock, unable to believe he would tell Tamaki the truth.

Suddenly Tamaki was up, fists clenched, "Why didn't you tell me Haruhi was spending two weeks at your house!"

"Honestly? Because you're intrusive, overbearing and would have no doubt insisted on staying there as well." Kyoya says pointedly.

"OF COURSE I WOULD HAVE! HARUHI SHOULD HAVE HAD A CHAPERONE! IT'S INAPPROPRIATE FOR A YOUNG LADY TO STAY AT A YOUNG MAN'S HOUSE WITHOUT SUPERVISION-"

"Obviously, you idiot. Why do you think my sister was there?" and Haruhi was even more shocked, she nearly fell over this time, well aware of the blatant lie Kyoya had just told as her father had in fact entrusted her safety to Kyoya and not his sister.

However, the little white lie seemed to calm Tamaki quite a bit, "So….your sister...she stayed with her?"

"No, you idiot-" and Kyoya hit Tamaki over the head with his binder, "She had her own room, complete with locking door and private bath. Now stop being so dramatic and lets go, or we will be late." Kyoya says cooly as he presses his glasses up his nose and gives a rather annoyed stare as his friend who is now pouting in the corner.

As she looks between them she swallows nervously, _my god, it's like looking at a devil and an angel, they are so different….how can I possibly have feelings for both of them...I must be insane!_

PAGE BREAK

They all ride to Kyoya's house in his car, the silence deafening as Tamaki stared out the window, eyes annoyed and arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you going to brood the whole way to my home?" Kyoya asked.

"Maybe." Tamaki says as his glare hardens and he sinks a little lower in the seat.

Haruhi had sat there on the far side of the limo, eyes jumping between the two, unsure what the hell was happening.

She knew kyoya well enough to guess this was all his doing, but why….why would he drag the two people which were part of a greater problem to his home unless there was a benefit?

Anxiety fills her but she plays it off, her large brown eyes jumping between them over and over, noticing small things about both. Kyoya writes in his binder, Tamaki stares wistfully out the window.

"Well, just be sure to put on a happy face at dinner, wouldn't want to make things awkward would you?"

"Of course not." Tamaki sighs and Haruhi wonders if she should try to smooth things over.

She works up the nerve to slide a little closer to the blonde boy and says softly, "Senpai?"

He looks at her, eyes a little more relaxed though there isn't much of a smile on his lips, "Yes?"

"Look, I don't want you to feel bad about Kyoya Senpai and I not telling you. It wasn't anything against you, it's just that...well….Kyoya Senpai really likes the peace and quiet of his home when he gets off school. He was worried the Host Club would want to spend all their time there and he was worried it would interfere with his studies. You know how hard he works, know if he isn't in class or working with the Host Club he is working to make things better and easier for all of us. I also like having some peace and quiet after school, so...I guess it was selfish of us, but...we didn't mean to exclude you….I mean… it isn't because we don't like you. You are our best friend….it wasn't personal."

He stares at her wide eyed before he looks to the other young man in the limo, "Kyoya? Is that true?"

He looks up from his book, sighs and presses his glasses up his nose, "Yes."

Tamaki heaves a sigh of his own, "I understand, I just wish you had trusted me if not anyone else. I could have kept it between us, would have liked to spend time with with two favorite hosts without those shady twins hitting on Haruhi or tormenting me."

Haruhi laughs lightly, the words leaving her lips before she can stop to think on what she is saying, "Well, after dinner, maybe we can all go to Kyoya's room and watch a movie. You know, hang out, just us!"

As soon as she said it, she knew she shouldn't have, both boys looking at her in surprise before Tamaki took her up in a hug and cried out happily, "Oh! I'd lovelovelove to! Oh, Haruhi you make me so happy! Kyoya? Can we, please?"

Haruhi is trying to escape his grasp, manages to glance over to the bespeckled young man who smirks softly and looks down, "Of course, you're both welcome to stay as long as you wish."

"But...it's a school night!" Haruhi urges, not wanting to find herself caught late at night and alone with the two boys who are causing the first case of emotional turmoil she has ever had.

"Don't you remember, Haruhi? Classes were cancelled for Teachers Institute."

"W-WHAT!?" She panics.

"Good thing you were with us! Or you would have shown up at the school tomorrow and find no one there!" Tamaki mused happily.

"I didn't even know Ouran Academy held Teacher Institutes." Haruhi mused glumly.

"Of course. The priority at Ouran will always be the enrichment and teaching of it's students. Giving the teachers opportunities to go to forums, conferences and classes to improve their ability to teach is vital to help Ouran Academy remain at the forefront of learning and academia."

Haruhi glares at his smug smirk, those slate gray eyes watching her with clever mirth.

Tamaki pulled out his phone and started to text rapidly, "I shall clear my schedule for tomorrow!" he says happily and Haruhi slides next to Kyoya, leaning in and saying softly and with frustration, "Why do I have a feeling there is more going on here than meets the eye? What are you up to Kyoya Senpai?"

"I don't know what you mean." he says softly as he returns to writing in his book.

"I don't believe that for a second. This whole thing seems too perfectly planned, it reeks of your deviousness."

"Haruhi, I'm hurt that you would think so little of me. What could I possibly gain from inviting both you and Tamaki to my house, serving you dinner, spending time with you both aside from cementing out friendship and having a good time?"

Haruhi stares at him, the young man continues to write and she scoffs, "I've got my eye on you, Kyoya Ootori."

"Promise?" he says so softly and she stares at him in shock, her eyes glancing to Tamaki who is still typing away on his phone.

"What are you playing at, you know how dangerous this is? Your best friend is right there!" she whispers from behind her hand.

"Yes. It's rather intriguing isn't it? In it's own way-" and Kyoya leans over, lowers his voice, "But you never know, maybe this will help _your_ friend make a decision in regards to the two boys who are pursuing her. You never know, tonight could be _very_ enlightening."

Haruhi's stomach drops, his words sinking in as she realizes that somehow he had heard the conversation Haruhi had with her customers earlier that afternoon. Her cheeks erupted in red, sweat ran down her temple and she found herself glaring at him with anger, "That was a private conversation! My friend is none of your concern! I will help her myself, it has nothing to do with-"

"Me? Tamaki? That's rather dismissive of you, you're not one to normally play so coy, the pressure is getting to you. I wonder how you will deal with it." Kyoya says softly, leaning just a bit closer.

Their eyes meet and the challenge has been given, Haruhi narrowing her eyes as she reaches out a metaphorical hand and accepts, "Fine. I'll play, but you better not pull some sneaky trick." she muses.

"Never." Kyoya says, leaning away and going back to his book.

"What are you two whispering about?" Tamaki asks with a smile as he puts his phone away, the man obviously admiring his two closest friends getting along so well.

"Nothing." Haruhi says under her breath as she looks away.

"Just the weather." Kyoya says indifferently.

Tamaki stares a moment before he laughs and jumps across to them, sliding in between, one arm coming to rest across Kyoya's shoulders, the other around Haruhi's and he pulls them close, Kyoya still writing, Haruhi still glaring.

"We're just one big happy family!"

PAGE BREAK

Dinner is a quiet affair, Kyoya's father is present, as are his brothers and sister. Considering Kyoya is often seen as mildly anti-social he sure has a big family.

Half-way through dinner Kyoya's father finally speaks, addressing Tamaki and the two start to converse. It seems to be mostly about how his father's businesses are doing, how Ouran Academy is sitting in regards to the other schools in the area.

It feels like both a casual and formal conversation and Haruhi is surprised at how calm and collected Tamaki presents himself to the man. Haruhi listens, keeps her eyes down, but eventually Fuyumi turns to her and asks softly, "So, Haruhi, how are you? I see Kyoya didn't give you enough warning. You didn't even have time to change out of your school clothes." she says with a small smile.

"Yeah. But it's alright, I don't mind wearing my uniform. I'm not staying the night-"

"Oh, aren't you? Kyoya seemed to think you would be. We have your room prepared and ready for you."

"My...room?" she asks in confusion.

"Yes, the room you stayed in the last two weeks. It's all ready, I even made sure the staff restocked the bathroom with the strawberry bath oil you like so much!" and her face is happy and welcoming.

Haruhi knows it would be horribly rude to decline at this point but a saving grace pops into her head, "Oh, well, I'd love to stay. I enjoy being here, but I didn't realize I was invited to stay the night so I didn't tell my dad, he'll be worried if I don't show up-"

"Actually. I already spoke to your father. He's fine with it, he's working tonight anyway, seemed rather glad you wouldn't be alone all night." Kyoya says from across the table and Haruhi glares.

 _Damn rich people. He's pulling strings like a spider in a web, am I just a fly to him? Why do I like this guy!_

"So, Haruhi, tell me, how are your studies going? Making headway in your goal to become a lawyer?" Mr. Ootori asks and Haruhi sees all eyes turn to her, but she doesn't react, this is a safe topic, her confidence swells and she says matter-of-factly, "Yes, sir. Thank you for asking. I thought it would be a lot harder than it is. There is a lot of information but I'm pretty good at memorizing and retaining information."

"Yes. I would think such studies would be easy work for you. Tamaki's father, the Chairman, tells me your grades are exemplary and your a highly intelligent girl. Your I.Q. score was quite impressive, one forty-five, yes?"

Haruhi feels her cheeks burn the smallest bit of red at the praise and she nods, "Yes, sir. I was tested a couple years ago when my teachers were thinking of pushing me to a higher grade. They were worried I wasn't being challenged enough. I chose to remain in my class, though."

"An interesting decision, why did you choose not to advance when it is so clear you are more than capable?"

Haruhi thought about it and then said practically, "Well, I wanted to stay with my friends...and...I thought there might be more to gain in going through the process a step at a time. Intelligence is all well and good, but means nothing if you have no experience to apply it. There was more benefit for me to remain where I was, to gain experiences and learn from those around me."

"Gain and Benefit, practical and calculated reasoning. Very good. So tell me, what have you learned so far about Commercial Law?"

PAGE BREAK

For some reason as Haruhi walked alongside Fuyumi towards the young woman's room she couldn't help but feel the last half hour of conversation had been more of a test then an actual conversation.

She wasn't sure, completely, but...she had a feeling Yoshio Ootori had been trying to make a decision regarding her. As if he was feeling her out, trying to decide something about her future and she wasn't sure she liked it at all.

"Here we are. I'm sure I have something you can sleep in, as well as something casual for you to change into."

She follows Fuyumi into her room, having seen it the last time she was here as she had asked the woman for some feminine products.

Haruhi took a seat on the edge of the woman's bed, watched her as she moved around the room. Her dress was pretty, her hair shined and her face held a certain warmth that the rest of the Ootori family seemed to lack. She wondered if the woman's mother appeared so welcoming and friendly and that's where it came from.

"Here you go!" and Fuyumi turned around, holding a pale green dress out, "I used to wear this when I was about your age. It should fit you, might be a little loose in the chest but I think I have a sweater you can pull over the top. Oh! And here is a nice night gown, another old thing I don't wear. This should fit just fine!" and the item she held up was silken, a soft pink white white lace. It was much shorter than what Haruhi prefered but the good news was it was meant for bed and not social encounters.

Haruhi took the garments from her and nodded, "Thank you. I appreciate it." she says with a smile and Fuyumi yanked a black sweater from a drawer.

"It's my pleasure. Here, you can wear this over the dress, will keep you nice and warm."

Haruhi was grateful, smiled down at the small grouping of clothes in her arms before looking up at her and asking softly, "Fuyumi, could I….could I get some advice?"

PAGE BREAK

"She's sure taking a long time with your sister. I wonder what they are talking about." Tamaki mused as he paced the main sitting area of Kyoya's room.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Just sit down and relax, your pacing is rather distracting." Kyoya said with annoyance as he typed on his computer.

"Sorry." and Tamaki sat down, one leg crossing over the other as his arms stretched out across the back rest. The silence was thick, only the sound of Kyoya's tapping fingers filling the space with noise. After awhile Tamaki rolled his head to the side and asked softly, "Hey Kyoya, your father….he was grilling Haruhi pretty hard tonight….any idea why?"

Kyoya continued to type away at his computer, his voice remaining that cool dull tone as he replied, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Not to me." Tamaki said with confusion.

"He was inquiring about her future plans as well as her previous achievements in hopes of figuring out if she would be a suitable candidate for me to marry."

"What!?" Tamaki said in utter horror, standing and staring at the boy with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

"It shouldn't surprise you. After all, I am the only one left in the family without a significant other and as I will be graduating in the next couple of years he feels it is time for me to start looking for a future wife."

Tamaki nearly faints, crawling towards the boy with desperation and shock, "And you? What do you think of Haruhi? Of a match between the two of you?"

Kyoya sighs, presses up his glasses and continues to type, "I've already told him that you are currently trying to court her, that me pursuing her could cause problems between our families businesses. It would be unwise to send me after her knowing I would be stepping on the toes of the possible future patriarch of the Suoh Group."

Tamaki breathed a sigh of relief, wrapped his arms around the boy's torso as he nuzzled his head into the Kyoya's side, "You're such a good friend! I knew you'd never betray me! I am forever in your debt! You wait and see, when Haruhi and I have children we will name our first born son after you!"

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet, Tamaki." Kyoya says softly as he continues to type.

"W-What?" the blonde boy says in shock as he looks up at him from his spot on the floor, arms still wrapped around his torso.

"Well, while I told my father the truth of the matter, tonight was his final evaluation. He may decide he wants me to pursue her anyway. If that is the case I may have no option, though….I promise not to try very hard."

Tamaki sits up on his knees, leaning forward as he suddenly glares, "You can't honestly believe you'd have no choice. I mean, you've already rejected your father's company, told him...quite bluntly I might add….that you don't want it. He has nothing he can hold over your head, no way to bully you into it. I don't understand why you would even entertain the idea-"

"While you are right in the fact that I no longer care if I receive a part of my father's company there is always a chance he might still offer me a part of the family Business. On top of that, even if he doesn't and I go into business for myself it would be better to remain in his good graces as much as possible as there could be future business I could do with my own family. It would not be wise to cross him just yet."

"B-But…..you can't…..seriously be considering pursuing Haruhi! There's nothing to gain, nothing that would benefit you and everything to lose!"

"Like what?" Kyoya asks reasonably.

"Our friendship for starters! If you try and take her from me, I wouldn't ever speak to you again! We'd no longer be friends!"

Kyoya stops typing, turns his head slowly to look at the blonde boy, his violet eyes showing a multitude of emotions, ranging from hurt, betrayal, fear and anger but Kyoya simply sighs, "Really?"

"What do you mean, really! Of course, really! I love her, how do you think I could ever forgive you if you took her from me!"

Kyoya looks back down to his keyboard, stares a moment in contemplative silence before he says, "Because you are my best friend….and because….honestly….I think Haruhi could be just as happy with me as she could be with you. Because I also care about her and would strive to make her happy and feel just as loved and appreciated as you would. I would have thought her happiness would have meant more to you then some petty feud…..perhaps I was wrong."

Tamaki stares, dumb struck, eyes wide, lips parted and for nearly a minutes he says nothing. Kyoya slowly goes back to typing, waiting for it, he will either explode or he will see reason.

With a man like Tamaki, it was never a sure beat and it could go either way. The young man was processing what Kyoya said, and sometimes, those moments of thinking things over could take much longer than with most people.

"So...you mean….you have feelings for her?" Tamaki asks softly.

"I do. Granted, they didn't come around quite as quickly as yours did, and you're feelings for her are stronger….but I do honestly care for her. I find her intriguing and intelligent, practical yet kind. She would make any man a good wife, as well as a partner. Our friendship is important to me, I don't want to lose you as a friend, especially over something like this….but if I…" and Kyoya stops, his fingers freeze for a moment before he slowly closes the lid of his computer and looks at his friend.

"In the end, it's up to Haruhi. Even if we both pursue her there is no guarantee she would choose either of us. You understand, that even if I chose not to try and win her favor…..even if I stayed as far away from her as possible, there is still that chance she wouldn't choose you."

Tamaki looks down, Kyoya sees the tears glaze his eyes but they don't fall, instead the boy hides behind his bangs, his shoulders shaking a little as he says softly, "You're right. I love her, something I've only come to realize recently, but it has been over a year and even with all the efforts I've made...her true feelings...how she feels about me...have remained a mystery. I've no clue if she cares for me at all in that manner, and though it pains me to admit it, you two would...make a good match. I suppose I can't lie and tell you I wouldn't be jealous...or heartbroken…..but I….I don't even want to think about how it would feel to...lose her…..but….I would….recover….with time….a lot of time….and...no….I wouldn't want to lose your friendship over it...especially if the decision was one that made Haruhi happy."

"That's….very mature of you, Tamaki." Kyoya muses softly, watching him carefully, waiting for the outburst that he expects to come, though to his surprise it doesn't. The young man just continues to sit there and lightly shake, head bowed, hands on his knees as he seems to be stewing in the depths of his mind.

"You need not fret tonight, my father won't tell me his wishes until tomorrow. Even then, I may not choose to act on them depending on what he says. It would be a much easier task for me to move on, to let her go and be with you. I am not vying so desperately for her that I would not stop to consider all the variables, make absolutely sure it is what I want. You know that, you know I would not try to pursue her unless I was absolutely sure it was the best course of action for me to take. In that you can have complete trust in me. There is still plenty of space and time for you to try and win her favor, I won't stand in the way of it. But as your friend…..I wanted you to know the whole situation. You deserve that."

Tamaki finally looks up, a lone tear running from his eye before he reaches out his hands and pulls Kyoya into a tight hug, "Thank you, Kyoya. No one could ask for a better friend than you. A lesser man would have said nothing, the blow could have been much worse and I respect you for being honest with me, I….love you."

The words are soft, honest….they are Tamaki's truth. Their friendship is solid, there is trust and faith. Kyoya has never had such a close and true friend, is not sure he ever will again and he actually feels a strange pang of affection for him before saying softly, "I love you too, you big idiot."

The boys move from the floor to the couch, an easy silence comes between them but Kyoya breaks it, saying softly, "Tamaki, there is something else you need to know. It's about Haruhi….about how she feels… for both of us….I was just thinking….perhaps we should approach this from a different angle."

And the blonde young man looks at his friend with curiosity.

PAGE BREAK

Haruhi trudges down the hall towards Kyoya's room, lead in her feet, and her heart fluttering in anxiety.

She hadn't meant to share so much, in fact, she had planned to use the same story she had used on the girls she had talked to at the Host Club...but...her mind was so uneven. Se had been spooked by Mr. Ootori's line of questioning, discheviled by the fact that she had been taken to an impromptu sleepover with two boys and her dad was seemingly fine with it….well...she had her own room, it wasn't like a real sleep over….but….still...she had told Fuyumi nearly everything.

Leaving out the part about sharing a bed with her brother, Haruhi had told Fuyumi about how Kyoya had told her of his feelings for her, as well as the feelings Tamaki had for her. And how she, Haruhi, was now trapped in some strange sort of Bermuda love triangle that was overwhelming. Tamaki didn't know Kyoya liked her, he didn't know that Haruhi liked them both, and Haruhi had no idea who either would react if she simply withdrew...or worse...engaged.

Fuyumi and listened quietly, let her explain everything, Haruhi even going so far as to explain some of the things that had happened between Tamaki and Eclair Tonnerre, as well as her confusion over who might be more suited to her in the long run. Both boy's held things within their personality she admired and liked, both boy's did things that annoyed her to no end.

And both boys were honest, trusty and good young men who would make a fine partner. Yet, they were night and day and she had no idea how to move forward. She'd never dealt with these types of feelings before, nor this type of situation and she was honestly scared of losing one or both of them from her life.

When she had finished Fuyumi took a moment, seemed to be thinking hard about it and then said the one thing that Haruhi had not wanted to hear.

 _Haruhi, you're not going to like my advice, but I think….given all the information you've provided….the only true option you have is to sit down with both of them, tell them how you feel and then the three of you talk it out. If you don't, well….someone is going to get hurt no matter what… a three way relationship isn't exactly possible...but...if you three can be mature enough to discuss it, I bet those two could actually help you find the answers you need. I know my brother, Kyoya will approach it rationally, he will genuinely try to solve your problem. Tamaki is the unknown factor, but he seems to want what's best for you, and in the end, I think he too would try to help you figure it out._

 _Either way, you need to be honest with them, otherwise you are only torturing yourself and prolonging the inevitable. Speaking from a business point of view, the damage is more manageable now, while these feelings you have are fresh and new. If you wait too long, the damage will spread, minimize the casualties but addressing the problem now and finding a solution. Waiting will only make matters worse._

The advice had been exactly what she need, practical, thoughtful, logical and clear….yet….the dread it brought to her….the fear and anxiety….knowing that this walk she was talking towards Kyoya's room….it wasn't to go enjoy spending time with her two friends….it was to go and have a very serious and grown up discussion.

She was terrified and suddenly the great divide came to her mind, a young man standing on either side, the storm swelling around them as Haruhi lay stranded in the middle.

 _I have to do this...they need to know how I feel….and I...I need to know how they feel too. I can't pretend this will just go away. Maybe, if we can just be honest with each other...my Senpai's will help me understand what I want, what is going on in my mind...in my heart. It's not the end of the world…..but it sure feels like it._

PAGE BREAK

Tamaki and Kyoya looked up when Haruhi walked in, barefoot, with a lovely mint green dress covered by a warm black sweater, the neck so wide it fell off her left shoulder.

Both boys stared, Tamaki with a blush and a bit of drool and Kyoya was a subtle once over before he smirked.

"Good of you to finally join us. We decided on a movie, care to sit?"

Haruhi seemed to hesitate, looking between the two who sat on either end of the couch and she elected to go the safest route and moved to sit directly in the middle.

"What movie?" she asked softly.

"We decided on something light hearted, _The Princess Bride_ sound alright?"

Haruhi cringed internally, she had never seen the movie before, but the name alone made her dread the upcoming conversation even more.

Still she remained calm and said with a nod, "Sure, sounds good."

"Oh! You're going to love this movie, Haruhi! It's one of my favorites, I especially like the end when-" and the remote collided with his head as he looked over to Kyoya who glared, "Don't spoil the ending, Tamaki."

"Oh, right, sorry Haruhi." the blonde boy said sheepishly and Kyoya used the remove to turn on the tv, dim the lights and start the disc.

The movie was an hour and a half long, from the beginning Haruhi was hooked, her eyes glued onto the screen as new characters were introduced, the story unfolded and eventually the ending came. Throughout the movie, she stayed rooted to her spot in the middle, both young men having their arms stretched along the back of the couch, legs folded. Neither gave any indication that something was wrong and Haruhi was able to relax after about a half hour of sitting on egg shells.

It was a very beautiful story, and she liked the actors, the humour was great...though she didn't much care for the torture scene. Even if it was rather tame, it still kind of freaked her out.

As the credits rolled she realized the moment had finally come and she felt panic swell, before either boy could say anything though she jumped, "How about one more!" she winced as she turned to the floor and crawled towards the doors under Kyoya's tv, pulling them open and digging for another movie. She flipped each case, searching for the longest movie he had and shouting in triumph as she held up a movie that was three and a half hours long.

" _War and Peace_? Really?" Kyoya asked as he watched Haruhi smile ruefully.

"Yeah, I mean, come on, what's not to love….it's about...war….guys like war…..and peace….girls love peace….it's the best of both worlds!" her heart hammered as she waited for the boy's reply.

Tamaki and Kyoya glanced at each other before they both shrugged and Haruhi quickly put it in.

The movie started and while this might normally be a movie she would have been very interested in seeing, as she had read the book, she found after the first hour and a half her eyes were getting heavy.

 _Man, I must have been really stressed today. All that worry really burned my nerves. Maybe I can just close my eyes for a few minutes, just….for a few….minutes._

She wakes up warm and cosy, a blanket over her and heat soaking in from both sides, "Haruhi, hey, wake up...movies over." comes Tamaki's soft voice.

"You fell asleep, missed the best part, such a shame. I suppose we will just have to watch it again another time." Kyoya says lightly.

"Hmm, okay-" she says with a yawn as she cuddles more firmly into the warmth, more than happy to go back to sleep.

"Ready for bed?" Tamaki chuckles softly.

"Oh, yeah, I'm tired, I've been so worried lately….it's exhausting-"

"About what?" Kyoya asks, his voice so soothing.

"Talking to you guys, just….so sleepy….it's so warm….I could lay here forever."

"Could you now?" Kyoya asks with a clever mirth.

"Mmhm. Can I just sleep on the couch, will you guys get in trouble if I stay here….I don't care that you're boys….I just want to sleep...is that okay?"

"Whatever you want." Tamaki says.

"Awesome. This is wonderful." and then she fades out, her eyes never once opening that whole time.

Kyoya looks up at Tamaki, Tamaki looks up at him, both laying on the floor with Haruhi tucked between them, a blanket pulled over all three.

"You know she will most likely fall into a state of panic when she wakes up." Kyoya mused with a small smirk, a hand pressing some hair away from her forehead.

"I know. But at least she can sleep well tonight. Tucked between us, what woman in her right mind would ever worry again?" Tamaki said as he cupped the girls cheek tenderly.

"Good point. Though, I never imagined this, of all the predictions I've made about Haruhi, the Host Club, this was the last thing I had in mind for how the three of us would end up." and Kyoya finally lowers his head, cradling it on an arm as he studies his friend from the ground.

Tamaki chuckled softly as he followed suit, both boys moving just that bit closer to her as he said softly, "So...you have thought about it then...the three of us."

"I'd be lying if I said no. But I have to admit, it wasn't my first guess, in fact, it didn't even make it out of the door. It remained behind with all the other strange possibilities, resting snuggly between Haruhi dating the twins and marrying Honey Senpai."

"Neither of those would ever happen." Tamaki says with a yawn.

"And yet….here we are….it's a rather intriguing notion….in its own way."

Tamaki gazes at his friend, eyes soft, thoughts simple, Kyoya returning his gaze for only a few seconds before he closes his eyes and wraps an arm around Haruhi from behind her. Tamaki slowly extends his arm as well, crossing it over Kyoya's and holding Haruhi from the front.

Their eyes remain closed, the darkness of the room hiding their rather taboo sleepover.

"You locked her door? Put the do not disturb sign up?" Tamaki double checked.

"Yes, I locked mine as well, but we best be up by nine at the latest, we've just started a very dangerous game, we need to be on our toes."

"I know. But I just want Haruhi to be happy. If tonight was any indication….she's having a hard time processing her feelings. If everything you've told me is true….then the only thing that matters right now is helping her through this so she can decide for herself. All we can do is be there for her, equally."

"I tend to agree. I wager though, by the time this is over, you'll not need to work very hard to win her over."

"What?" Tamaki asks, his eyes opening in the dark.

Kyoya shifts a little closer, pressing his forehead to the back of hers, "I...am not you. You don't have a dark side, Tamaki…..I do…..at some point….she will see it. That's when she'll leave, that's when everyone always leaves." he whispers softly, eyes closing tighter.

"I didn't." Tamaki says as his hand shifts from Haruhi's side to rest on top of Kyoya's hand.

"No. You didn't. But Haruhi isn't you, she may not be so understanding….or forgiving."

"I think you will be surprised."

"Maybe. But you have to promise me, don't let me hurt her. My words can burn, my anger can destroy. Don't let me…"

"Easy, Kyoya. Relax, tonight, just enjoy this. All of us, together, before things get messy, before the hard choices have to be made. Just stay here with us, a little longer, before you have to go be Kyoya Ootori, before you have to bury it all down and be the machine your father expects you to me."

Kyoya sighs, his fingers lacing through Tamaki's and the blonde boy is surprised by the overly intimate action, though his eyes grow warm and his lips give a soft smile.

"Yes….alright….you win….again." and Kyoya nestles closer, inhaling her smell, feeling the warmth of her body, feels the fingers of his best friend laced with his own and for a moment he is utterly content.

"Thank you, Tamaki." he murmurs.

Tamaki remains awake for another hour, watching his friends sleep, observing how desperately Kyoya clings to her as he dreams. The regret, pain and anger finally reaching the surface now that he is unaware, now that he isn't in complete control.

Haruhi's brow looks worried, concerned, there is fear and doubt etched into her sleeping face. Tamaki sighs, continues to study them, realizes that as desperately as he had wanted Haruhi for himself, it looks like he will be getting two for the price of one.

He knows how this is going to play out, though he will never let on, he will continue to enjoy his life, embrace his frivolity and ignore the naysayers. He won't let on that he knows how desperately Kyoya wants someone meaningful in his life, even though the boy would rather die than admit it. He won't let on that he knows Haruhi is caught between two men that she cares about and that she is horrified her choices will end up losing her both of them.

Tamaki won't let on that he loves them both dearly, far more than either can imagine, and if the only price to pay is sharing Haruhi's love with the man who needs it more than him, he will gladly save the man from drowning.

"Goodnight." he whispers and he closes his eyes, the dreams to come filled with a future that is unknown, but Tamaki is ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I am sorry I keep posting to this as there really is no plot. I am taking chunks from my original story idea that I didn't have time to write and just compressing it down. This is a weird chapter, so I am really sorry, cause this was meant to be a TamakiXHaruhiXKyoya story, that means a three-way relationship! So if you have a problem with this I'd not read this chapter.**

 **There are no warnings, no lemons, nothing really inappropriate but there are serious adult conversations about such a relationship so if you don't like that then don't read this.**

 **The Great Divide**

 **Prt 3.**

Haruhi wakes up at the first sign of light, the windows in Kyoya's room allowing far too much sun in all at once.

 _Hasn't he ever heard of curtains?_

Her eyes open slowly, she tries to get her bearings. Haruhi had been watching a movie with the boys, fell asleep, asked if she could remain on the couch for the night as she was too tired to go back to her own room.

Her vision clears and she goes to turn her head only to feel something tickle the underside of her chin. She glances down to see the hidden face of Tamaki Suoh, the young man pressing his cheek to her chest and sleeping soundly.

Her brain instantly locks up, body going stiff as her eyes grow wide enough to pop out of her head. So stunned and unsure of what to do that she doesn't even react.

At that moment of realization something shifts behind her and a gentle breath of air ghosts across the back of her neck. Sweat rolls down her temple, heart pounds and her lungs seem to seize.

Craning her head stiffly she sees the barest hint of dark hair and then hands shift and she realizes she is tangled between Tamaki and Kyoya.

There is a blanket resting over them and the warmth is radiant. She takes a slow deep breath, tries to stifle her panic, to not react at all because she doesn't know if they are aware that they fell asleep next to her or if it was an accident.

Her heart is still hammering, her brain finally unfreezing but running through scenarios so fast she can barely keep up.

 _I'm trapped between them, this is crazy! We could get in so much trouble! Were they crazy!? Why would they do this! How am I supposed to get out of here without waking them up!_

Suddenly a second voice pops into her head as her panic grows and she continues to fight with it.

 _ **Do you really want to?**_

The sound of both Kyoya and Tamaki's voice asking her such a simple questions finally seems to outweigh her shock and terror. Haruhi knows she is really just talking to herself, but the question was an honest one and she realized she should answer her own question.

 _Do I really want to get out of here? Do I really want to...wake them up….move…..escape?_

Haruhi finally feels her body relax a bit, her heart slows a bit though she still feels a little jittery from the shot of adrenaline she closes her eyes and allows herself to experience the moment she has found herself in.

Kyoya shifts, groans a little as he presses closer to her, nuzzles his face into her shoulder and seems to pass back into the realm of sleep. Tamaki's hand runs down the outside of her thigh, over her dress, the actions of a sleeping person who is unaware.

His head suddenly shifts up, abandoning it's perch on her chest and his lips come to rest less than an inch from her throat, "Ha-ru-hi-" he moans sleepily and then he follows Kyoya back to sleep.

Her eyes open slowly, calm finally coming to her completely as she realizes she has no need to feel scared. No reason to feel awkward. It feels good to be here like this, it feels good to be held and feel so warm and calm.

She knows her cheeks blush faintly at the indistinct image of their hands running up her body, a small flash that comes to her unbidden. And Haruhi scolds herself and forces her mind to clear.

Haruhi lets out the faintest sigh, wonders if she can wake them up without having to face the unspoken feelings she is struggling with.

 _Coward. Stop….look….if you're going to talk to them about things anyway, you might as well wake them up….but be cool…..take a page from Kyoya's book….calm...cool...collected….you're indifferent._

 _Right….indifferent, I got this…._

Haruhi shifts, slowly sits up and presses a palm to her shoulder, realizing that laying on the floor had only been comfortable while she was between them. Now that she was sitting up she wishes she had been on a mat, her body suddenly expressing how sore it is.

"Hey, guys, time to wake up." she says calmly, her voice so practical and relaxed she hopes neither will panic as she had.

Tamaki is the first to open his eyes, looking up at her sleepily before smiling and saying with a yawn, "Morning my lady."

Haruhi takes a moment to register the fact he is not panicking. In fact, he is relaxed and calm, looking up at her with those gentle violet eyes, the small smile growing wider as he slowly sits up and presses his messy hair out of his eyes for a moment, raising a hand to barely graze fingers under her chin, "How'd you sleep?" his voice is so soft, soothing, casual…..

"Alright." she says, her surprise at his own indifference only showing her voice, the only thing she can think to say though is to return the question, "You?"

"Like a baby." he says with a chuckle and she can't help the small smile that comes to her lips.

Her eyes then shift from him to Kyoya, who is still sleeping hard and she reaches out a hand, placing it on his shoulder, she gently shakes him, "Kyoya, hey, you should wake up...I know it's early but-"

He mumbles and groans before a rather angry eye glares out at her from the edge of the blanket and Haruhi jerks back, "Whoa!"

An arm suddenly raises up and wraps around her, pulling her back down to the floor, "No, you should go back to sleep, crazy woman. Tamaki, subdue her, to early...it's too early."

And Haruhi finds the young man suddenly wrapping himself around her and then he is out again with a groan.

"Uhm, Senpai?" she says looking over at Tamaki who is giving a rather apologetic smile, "Yeah, Kyoya suffers from low blood pressure….he doesn't do mornings very well….takes a bit for him to….ya know...wake up…..and he isn't always...clear minded."

 _So that would explain why he was so confused by that dream he had, why he couldn't seem to get his bearings and realize what did and didn't happen….he might as well be a zombie. I kissed him-_

" _Haruhi, I don't want your pity."_ She had watched him for a long time after that, the young man falling into sleep only a few minutes later. She had eventually laid down, watching his face and the soft rise and fall of his chest.

She had been woken the next morning by Kyoya moaning and gripping the sheets underneath him. He had rolled onto his stomach, his hips grinding into the bed.

Haruhi would have been an idiot if she had said she didn't know what kind of dream he was having. She had sat up quickly, pulled her legs to her chest and watched for several minutes as he moaned and panted, body giving rather obvious hints as to what he was dreaming about.

It was when he had breathed her name that she realized who he was experiencing such a dream with. She had felt shocked and slightly aroused but her practical nature had overruled her desire to continue to watch.

She had woken him up claiming she thought he was having a nightmare, and she supposed she had lied to him in that moment. She had also noticed the small stain on his bedding but instead of bringing it up and apologizing Kyoya's dream had driven her to want to escape.

Due to the storm the night before she had completely forgotten that she had ran out of tampons and that she may bleed through the remaining one she had left. Between that and waking up to finding Kyoya dreaming about her all she had wanted to do was shake away the conflicting and rather inappropriate feelings she was having.

She had left, not telling him about her accident, not admitting that she knew what he had been dreaming about. Not staying to talk about the rather serious things he had shared with her the night before.

 _"How do I get rid of my feelings for you, so I can remain in the good graces of my best friend and not alienate you in the process? How can I….change my own mind about how I feel for you….when everything you do….is so…distracting to me."_

Kyoya was right about one thing, she had felt guilty, even though it wasn't her fault. Even though she had not been trying to elicit such wants from him. But, Haruhi was not the type of girl to allow anyone to guilt her, so she had given him a kiss, to show she understood, to show his problems were not lost on her and she would be there for him as a friend.

When she had gone to Fuyumi to ask for a spare tampon she had been a mess of shivers and worry. The woman had offered a scarf to her, said it always kept her warm even if she wasn't wearing a jacket.

Haruhi had made the decision to leave that afternoon, knowing that a day or two on her own would be a good thing. When she had tucked into the limo and caught Kyoya staring with her with suspicious eyes she had blushed, wondering if he had seen the stain, wondering if he knew that she was aware of what his dream had really been about.

Looking back at it all, she realized it had been a cascade effect and it only made perfect sense, given Kyoya's odd sleeping habits that he would have connected the dots in the way he did, even with his high intelligence and ability to analyze any given situation.

Haruhi made a mental note not to underestimate the young man's sleep clogged brain ever again, "Right." she breaths suddenly, "Do you think you can get me untangled from him?"

Tamaki gives a gentle chuckle, rubbing at the back of his head nervously, "I don't know, you look pretty cute as a teddy bear."

"The hell! I ask you to help me and you compare me to a teddy bear!" She barks angrily.

"Stop. Talking." Kyoya's singular and angry words still her, her head falling limp and her body instantly relaxing for fear of retribution from the hypotensive demon behind her.

The silence drags on before Haruhi feels the young man's breath against the back of her neck even out and slow down.

She exhales, "Is he going to kill me?" Haruhi whispers out.

Tamaki smiles, "Doubtful, but he may hold onto you for a bit. He's not always aware what is going on….and when he is he's just really grumpy. I wouldn't worry too much, he's mostly harmless."

Kyoya shifts, raising his head up and peering at Tamaki over Haruhi's shoulder, the glare deadly and Tamaki pales, scooting back a few inches and Haruhi whines a bit in fear.

Kyoya's slate gray eye glances down at her, then he leans in, lips next to her ear, "Either lay there silently…..or go get breakfast….just…..be….quiet." and his arms release her, his leg sliding off her hip and Haruhi sits up and scoots away.

Kyoya sighs, pulling the blanket up over his head and moans before he once again is silent.

"Let's go get breakfast." Tamaki whispers as he motions to the door, the fear on his face evident and Haruhi nods.

They get to the bedroom door and Tamaki pokes his head out, looks down both sides of the hall before sliding out and motioning for Haruhi to follow.

"We need to stop by your room really quick." The blonde man says and Haruhi cocks her head, "Why?"

"After you fell asleep last night Kyoya and I decided to just have a good old fashioned sleepover. No tomfoolery intended, but we didn't want you getting in trouble for staying in his room last night so Kyoya gave me the key to lock your room and I put the Do Not Disturb sign on the door.

We're up really early, so it's the perfect time to cover our tracks."

"Yeah, about that….why did you two do that? I mean, sleep with me? Why not leave me on the couch, you both would have been much more comfortable in your own beds. I know I'm sore." she mutters with annoyance.

"We wanted to sleep next to you, make sure you were warm and comfortable. The three of us could have fit in Kyoya's bed but we thought you might be more comfortable waking up on the floor with us then in an actual bed. Besides, isn't that what you commoners do? Sleep in a group on the floor?" Tamaki blushed as he looked away, finally stopping in front of her room and removing the sign before pulling a key out of his pocket and unlocking the door.

Haruhi had the sneaking suspicion that there was more to the story then what Tamaki was telling her but she wasn't in the mood to try and pressure more out of him.

 _You two just wanted an excuse to sleep with me._ And suddenly her discomfort turns to a rather humorous sarcasm. _I guess I'm more okay with it then I thought I would be. Kind of strange but, I'm not really mad….in fact… I'm totally okay with it...does that make me a bad person? Easy? Over Accommodating?_

When Tamaki continues walking she follows. They find their way to the dining room and Tamaki stops, "Oh, right. We _are_ up a early-" there is no sign of breakfast being ready, no life at all around them and Haruhi looks to the window, sees that the sun is only now starting it's higher ascent into the sky and that the usual pastel colors of the early morning are finally starting to fade.

"Maybe we should just go to the kitchen and fend for ourselves. Pierre is usually up by now and that's what I usually do if I wake up too early." Tamaki says in thought as he brings a finger to his lips.

"Okay." Haruhi says softly, her actions of following him and nodding along not really registering as she tries to sort out her feelings and the situation she is in.

 _Well… it's not really a situation is it? I mean, nothing happened last night….they were just trying to be…..nice? Thoughtful? Considerate? It was nice not waking up alone for once, but I guess I never noticed before… how nice it can be to have someone there…...I just happened to have two people…..two boys…...who like me….okay….so maybe they took a little bit advantage…..the question I need to ask myself…..is if I care. I don't really, but, I know I should. Right?_

Haruhi follows Tamaki to the kitchen, having never been there before, though the young man knows the way it seems. She wonders how much time Tamaki must actually spend here since he seems to know his way through the maze of long halls and randomly placed rooms without the aid of a map.

When they enter they are greeted by a servant and the head chef, who Haruhi guesses is Pierre. Both smile at him and the chef starts speaking in rapid French.

Haruhi doesn't even try to follow along, she had taken beginners French as part of her first term but had elected to switch that class for something more practical to her studies.

Tamaki and Pierre laughed lightly before his eyes seemed to find hers and she gave a nervous smile.

"Bonjour!" the large man says happily and Haruhi knows enough to respond in kind, "Uh, Bonjour Monsieur. Je M'appelle Haruhi Fujioka."

Suddenly arms are around her and she is being swung around, "Oh that was so goooood, and so cuuuuute!" Tamaki whines, "I didn't realize you spoke French, Haruhi!" he says with excitement, rubbing their cheeks together as he cooed and seemingly cried over such a discovery.

Haruhi bucked in an attempt to escape his grasp, "I don't! I only took one term, enough to learn how to say hello, goodbye and to introduce myself, now LET ME GO!"

Tamaki reluctantly does so, pouting as he says, "I could have taught you myself ya know. Then you wouldn't have had to waste a term."

Haruhi glared and was about to retort when suddenly laughter comes from across the room and they both turn to look at Pierre who says in very good Japanese, "Ah, we French are so excitable. Forgive him, ours is the city of love, Paris brings out the passions in all of us. We cannot always help but express to those we care about, our undying love! Now, come, eat, we have a sweet parfait with fruit and an omelette fit for a king!"

Haruhi blushes as Tamaki pales, the blatant admission of Tamaki's love for Haruhi going unaddressed as they glanced nervously at each other before slowly moving over to the island in the center of the gleaming kitchen and the chef serves them an early breakfast.

As they eat they talk, the conversation staying light, ranging from the movies they watched the night before, or in Haruhi's case, partially watched, to what they should do over spring break. All conversations about them, the feelings…...the situation…. are non existent and Haruhi decides that today she is going to do it. She won't chicken out like she did last night, that isn't who she is.

She has never ran from her problems, she faces them, deals with them like a mature adult and given her rather surprising response to waking up between them with only a minor panic she knows she really needs to express her concerns.

As soon as Kyoya wakes up Haruhi will put her plan into action, knowing exactly what she will do and how she will explain it to them. The main thing she has to do, it stick to the truth.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Kyoya's eyes open slowly, gazing as the spot next to him to find Tamaki laying on his back, clothes changed and eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Where is she?" Kyoya asks with fatigue.

"Showering." Tamaki says softly.

"How did it go?" Kyoya asks, finally forcing himself to sit up, look around and realize it's still early, the light outside getting brighter by the minute.

"Fine. She didn't panic, which is good. I think….she was actually okay with it. You best get up though. Eat and get ready for the day. Haruhi wants to go for a walk." Tamaki says softly.

Kyoya thinks a moment before he says with annoyance, "Great. No doubt she plans to face the problem she is struggling with. Haruhi isn't the type to run away from her problems."

"No. I suppose not. We might as well get ready." and he smiles gently at the ceiling, arms behind his head, a content sigh escaping from his chest.

Kyoya studies him a moment and then stands, "We should prepare our response. Please clean up the mess down here, I don't want the maids to get the wrong idea."

"Yeah, alright." Tamaki says dreamily and Kyoya nearly rolls his eyes before he turns and heads up the stairs to his bedroom.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Haruhi looked at herself in the mirror, freshly showered and back in the outfit that Fuyumi had given her. Her stomach is filled with nerves but outwardly she appears calm, a small sigh escaping her as she realizes this is not what she wants to be focusing on right now. All she wants is to focus on school and getting ready for her future.

Yet, as she looks at herself and images fill her mind of Kyoya and Tamaki, the young men who supposedly have real feelings for her, she knows she has to approach this carefully and not make either think she had a preference.

Honestly, she doesn't, not right now. She feels strangely attracted and even mildly affectionate feelings towards both of them. If she placed them on a scale they would sit equally across from each other. What she didn't understand was how that could be possible. Wouldn't she have some sort of preference for one or the other? Just how long had she repressed these feelings for Kyoya? How could they escalate to the level of the feelings she had for Tamaki so quickly?

She shakes her head, looks into her own eyes and her resolve grows firm, "Face your problems. Don't run away." she says with determination and then she stands and heads out to meet her friends.

 **PAGE BREAK**

The three walked along the low sloping hills and grassy knolls of the Ootori property. It stretches for quite a ways, trees, garden beds, walking paths and benches scattered around in a sensible fashion. Haruhi walks between them, eyes on the path they currently walk as the morning air fades towards noon warmth and her eyes raise to look at the trees they are passing under, seeing the blue through the green and exhaling slowly.

 _Such a beautiful day to face the possibility of losing two friends. No, don't think like that. I won't lose them, if we can't come to an agreement then I won't pursue a relationship with either. Do I even want a relationship with someone? I really just want to focus on school, maybe that's how I should start the conversation._

They walk for quite awhile, Kyoya pointing out various rare plants, explaining how the gardens were designed, where the water in their pond comes from. Haruhi leans over and stares at the fish as they swim and glide so gently under the clear surface.

 _It's like a garden wonderland._

She finds it peaceful, even as Tamaki and Kyoya talk amongst themselves, Tamaki asking about the fish….he….bought?

"Remember, Kyoya? I bought one to put in here with yours, where did he go?"

"Well, there is always a chance the fish you brought died. It also could have gotten picked out by a scavenger. We don't monitor the pond constantly, all it would take is a stray cat or a hungry sparrowhawk-"

"You mean the fish I gifted you could have been eaten up by some stray beast!?"

"Yes. Honestly Tamaki, I don't know why you are so surprised, it's not uncommon-"

"Look! There he is! Hey little buddy, glad to see you're still alive!" and Tamaki crouches down, getting on his hands and knees, pressing his face close to the water and staring down at the fish who moves lazily before his eyes.

"Moron." Kyoya mutters and he crosses his arms and raises a foot, gently bringing it down on the back of Tamaki's, the blonde boy so unaware that his face sinks into the water.

Tamaki jerks back and looks up at him, "Heeeeeey!" he whines, staring at Kyoya petulantly.

"Don't complain. You practically begged for it, just be grateful I didn't kick you in." Kyoya says calmly.

Tamaki continues to pout and grouse at the young man as Kyoya smirks softly and stares at his fuming friend.

Haruhi had remained where she was, further down the length of the pond, standing just behind a tree, her hands resting on the bark as she peers out from under the shade, just watching.

 _It's odd….but if I didn't know any better….Kyoya seems…...more…..what's that word….playful? It's almost like he is a different person when it is just him and Tamaki, like….he is more relaxed and open to being….normal?_

"Yeah? Well, let's see how stupid I am when I tackle you to the ground and make you kiss the grass!" Tamaki says with a wicked smile.

"I'd prefer you didn't, but, if you must I doubt you will be anymore successful then last time." Kyoya says pressing his glasses up his nose.

 _Last time? You mean, they've rough housed before?_

"Oh yeah, wanna bet?"

Haruhi swears she sees Kyoya shift to accept the challenge but his eyes then fall to her and his body returns to its normal indifferent stance, the young man clearing his throat softly and motioning with his head towards her.

Tamaking looks confused, "Hm?" and he looks over in her direction and then stands, "Oh, right, we have company."

"Idiot." Kyoya says softly as he moves past his friend and heads in her direction.

Haruhi has a feeling that when Kyoya and Tamaki are alone, the former is far more lax in what he will or won't do. In fact, it seemed he enjoyed baiting Tamaki, teasing him and trying to get a rise out of him.

It's odd, she never would have seen the bespeckled young man as the playful type, then again, evil usually does have a mischievous side to it.

"And what are you up to? You've been quiet." Kyoya says softly as he leans down and looks her directly in the eye, his hands in his pockets. She winces a little only to jump when Tamaki's voice caresses her ear and she looks over to see him standing next to her, arm above her head and pressing onto the tree.

"Yeah, normally you're far more inquisitive. Why'd you want to come out here anyway? Didn't picture you as the nature type."

"Well I am the natural." Haruhi says with annoyance and Kyoya smirks, "She's got you there Tamaki." and the blonde chuckles, "Yeah, guess so."

"Look, guys, we need to….we need to talk." she manages out, her eyes finding purchase on the ground and her shoulders slumping a little. The sweater sliding a little further off her shoulder, the mint green sleeve of her dress now exposed and shifting as she wraps her arms around herself.

She doesn't see the boy's look at each other and nod before they both stand up straight and Kyoya says, "Certainly, why don't we go sit in the rose garden, it's lovely this time of year and will give us plenty of privacy."

Haruhi gives him an odd look before she nods her consent and Kyoya moves to take the lead and show them the way.

The three are quiet as they walk, Haruhi's eyes still on the ground, her heart pounding near out of her chest as her hands come together before her and for a moment she feels like she is walking towards an execution.

 _No, don't feel that way, if they are your friends, they will understand and try to help…..they won't judge….it has to be them, I can't work this out without them. They need to know, deserve to know what is going on with me._

It's only when Haruhi realizes the rose garden is actually made up of ten foot tall vines that have been threaded through crossing sections of tied bamboo, that Kyoya wasn't kidding.

There would be no seeing through the walls of leaves, flowers and vines. They twisted and turned in all directions, thin poles of bamboo running across the tops of the sections so vines could grow across to each side.

It was beautiful, but daunting as she realized this long hall of roses kept going, and as they all walked in silence she could just barely make out the other end.

About halfway through, the vine covered walls turned out and she found herself in a perfect circle, halfway between each entry point, a round back bench inset into each alcove and in the middle of the circle a small fountain, the water trickling from the top and tumbling down.

Between the gentle sound of the fountain, the heavy scent of roses and the stray beams of sun coming down through the crossing vines above them, Haruhi thought she may have fallen asleep and was dreaming.

She continued to look around her, take it all in, when her eyes finally fell onto Kyoya and Tamaki, seeing them sitting on either side of the bench to the right.

"Come on, princess, come join us!" Tamaki said with a smile and Haruhi sighed, "I'm not a princess. I'm not anything-" she starts and then shakes her head and looks down, "No." she says to herself with frustration.

 _Don't start out negative._

She takes a breath and walks over, "You might not really be a princess, but you are kind, beautiful and intelligent, what else does a princess need?" Tamaki offers kindly.

"Yeah, cause there isn't anything else for a woman to aspire to…no- sorry…..I'm having a little problem with monitoring my mouth. Sorry." she says, her cheeks burning red and suddenly she gets angry.

"Haruhi, might I suggest you sit down and take a moment to clear your mind. You seem a little upset." Kyoya offers, his calm and practical tone soothing and she concedes.

"Look, uhm….I've...I have….I realize that something has changed about...about how I feel about you two and I really need to tell you….I need your help working it out." she says softly and she feels a hand come to her shoulder, her eyes looking to her right to see Tamaki bending forward to look at her.

"Something's changed?" He asks gently.

"Yeah, just….I guess I'm just having a really hard time controlling my emotions. I'm not normally this indecisive about what I want to say. I'm normally able to sort through and control my thoughts and feelings. They aren't normally this...messed up…" she looks down to her hands which are in her lap and notices the slight tremor, her joined hands tighten up a little as she murmurs to herself, "Why am I shaking?"

"It would seem you're nervous. Any particular reason?" Kyoya asks softly, his arms crossing his chest as he too leans forward a little to meet her eyes.

Haruhi looks down and closes her eyes, trying to clear her mind, trying to calm her heart and make her brain work. But everything is a buzz, ways to start this conversation smacking around the inside of her head, her heart pumping harder the longer the silence stretches and her hands shake more.

Logically she should just take a breath and have a reasonable grown up conversation with both of them, share her feelings and get it over with but instead of saying something practical like, ' _Look guys, I have feelings for both of you and I need time to sort out what I want to do-"_ or _'I really need your help sorting through what I should do because I've never had feelings for someone else, let alone two people-'_ Haruhi suddenly says irritably, "I'm feeling emotions and I don't like it-"

Her eyes grow wide, hands fisting before her mouth as she nearly falls over in shock at the comment she just made. It was so ambiguous, so not straight forward or clear, in fact….it was probably the least intelligent thing she had ever said.

"The hell?" she whispers, "Now I can't communicate either? Why do people even like falling in love." She says angrily.

She doesn't see Kyoya and Tamaki glance up to look at each other over the top of her head, Haruhi leaning forward a moment in thought before standing, "This is stupid. I'm going back inside. No, I'm going home. I need to study and clean the kitchen… get dinner ready for dad-" she's angry because for the first time in her life she feels like she is out of control and she doesn't like it and she tells them as much when Tamaki suddenly grabs her wrist.

"Haruhi, wait-" Tamaki starts, the girl stops and looks back at him, "Don't run away." he says.

She stares at him hard, cheeks ruby red as a bead of sweat rolls down her temple and then she barks, "Let me go. I shouldn't be doing this. I should be focusing on my studies and the Host Club. I'm letting my emotions run away from me and that isn't okay. I'm not meant to do this, I should just focus on studying, I'm good at that." her eyes narrowing dangerously as she looks away with more anger but Tamaki rebukes, "No, you shouldn't-" and Haruhi looks at him with both trepidation and mild surprise.

"Perhaps you came to Ouran Academy originally to study and learn, but I think your original reason for coming has changed. Kyoya?" and Tamaki looks to his friend who presses his glasses up his nose.

"Tamaki is correct. While you might have originally come to Ouran for purely academic reasons, over the last year you've embraced much more than just studying. It started with the Host Club, but since then, you've opened up to new experiences, met new people, embraced your desire for friendship and companions. You've slowly started to become more reliant on others and less on yourself."

"I...I have?" Haruhi asks in surprise, her body turning back and Kyoya reaches out a hand to take her gently by her other wrist.

"Yes." Kyoya confirms.

Haruhi glances down, the heat on her cheeks growing, her eyes watering lightly as she thinks of how much she had changed in the last year. How much more she was willing to do and try, how she did seek out others more readily. Her desire to seek out Kyoya during the storm a perfect example.

Suddenly it tumbles from her lips, her eyes locking onto a spot on the paved ground, "I like you….both of you. And...I don't know what to do about it. I've never….felt this way before and I'm….scared. I...don't want to lose you guys, you're my friends….and the club….I don't want to mess it up….I need help...learning how to deal with-" but she stops because it's a little overwhelming, how easily she could just keep talking, keep sharing...and she doesn't want to over share.

The silence isn't bad, in fact, it's rather relaxed and then Kyoya smirks, "Well, she made the first move. We might as well tell her." he says as he presses his glasses up his nose.

"Tell me what?" Haruhi asks as she suddenly looks up between them.

"We know." is all Tamaki says and then Haruhi is dropping to her knees in shock, all her fear and worry suddenly fizzling out as the surprise sets in and she goes pleasantly numb. They boys had released her hands when she dropped, watching her carefully as she processed what they had said.

She looks between the two, her face blank as her brain slowly restarts and then she finally asks, "How long?"

Kyoya leans back, "Since I heard you talking about Tamaki and I to the ladies in Music Room 3. But you knew that, Tamaki only found out last night, we…..talked it out." he says casually.

"So...that's it? You both know?"

Both Kyoya and Tamaki nod gently, "We weren't going to mention it, but...you were having a hard time….so….well….we just want you to know….we are here for you. Both of us, to help you through this, no matter what you choose."

"Yes. Even if it's not either one of us. Tamaki and I agreed, no matter what, we'd rather have you as a friend than nothing….though you should know….both of us….we want more."

"Your happiness comes first, Haruhi. It always will." Tamaki says suddenly, the sincerity in his voice reflecting in Kyoya's eyes.

She stares at them in shock before she suddenly presses up from the ground and rushes to them, an arm coming around both and pulling them into a hug.

Their arms come around her, their heads coming to wrest on either shoulder, "Thank you." she murmurs. "I thought I'd lose you, both of you. I've never had to deal with these types of feelings….I don't…..I don't know what to do...how to handle them or sort them out. Math and science are so much easier." she whines a little, but only a little, because she isn't a whiner, not by a long shot. Still, she is allowed on occasion to express her stress.

"We understand." Tamaki assures.

"We do." Kyoya confirms and then Haruhi pulls away, rotating to sit between them before she looks down at her hands, now resting in her lap.

"What are we going to do?" she asks mostly herself, but Kyoya and Tamaki sigh as they lean back.

"Well, there are a number of options though I suppose it really depends on you." Kyoya says calmly.

"Me?" Haruhi asks as she looks between them.

"Yes. As you are the female it automatically falls to you, as Tamaki or I acting against your expressed wishes would be utterly barbaric."

"I see….well, what are the options?" Haruhi asks, realizing that both young men truly are gentleman in every way.

"Option one, we simply ignore our feelings and pretend they don't exist."

"We remain just friends." Tamaki says with a nod.

"Yes. Though, I'm not sure this is the wisest course of action, as often times denying the things you want can cause a rather sudden need to fulfill your urges. Like someone who diets and denies themselves chocolate-"

"Then they binge." Tamaki says.

"Correct." Kyoya nods.

"Option two?" Haruhi asks, pressing away the sudden image of both young men "indulging" in their wants and binging on her.

"It's a little more tricky, but, you would have to date each of us, all while sorting through your feelings and trying to determine who you might have a bigger preference for."

"Oh." Haruhi says softly, knowing that was relatively similar advice to what one of her female customers had said.

"I'd also not recommend that one. As mature as Tamaki and I have managed to be about this, I am not sure how unbiased we could remain over the course of the next few months knowing that at any given time you could be with the other."

"That's true. I want to say I only care for your happiness, but, if I knew you were going out with Kyoya...I think it would drive me crazy after a while."

"I can't claim it would drive me crazy, but I know I would find it rather aggravating." Kyoya confirms.

Haruhi sighs, "Is there a third option?" she asks, the reality of the situation sinking in, knowing this is going to be a very difficult time in her life and she wished her mother were alive to help her.

She is greeted by silence, and looks up between the two young men who are staring at each other. Haruhi grows confused by the look they are giving each other and she asks with confusion, "What- what is it?"

The boy's look away from each other and Haruhi swears she sees the faintest blush on both their cheeks before suddenly, Kyoya takes her right hand and Tamaki takes her left one, then the young men take each other's remaining hand and Tamaki says, "This."

Haruhi looks at their joined hands, studies it for several seconds before it finally hits her and her jaw drops.

"You...mean…."

Kyoya leans down and placed his lips next to her ear, "You choose both of us….and we start a very dangerous relationship...one that could get us all into a lot of trouble."

Haruhi continues to stare at their hands, joined, looped like a knot, she notices how Tamaki and Kyoya's fingers had laced together. You would think dealing with the twins for the last year such an idea wouldn't surprise her, but she would be lying if she said it didn't.

Haruhi would have NEVER thought of Kyoya as the type to entertain such an idea, though honestly, it wouldn't surprise her with someone like Tamaki. The young man was so passionate and caring, kind and thoughtful, being relegated to loving only one person did seem rather an insufficient use of his heart.

"So….you two...would…."

Tamaki leans close, his face inches from her own, "Essentially, it would be a three-way relationship. We would all love each other. Kyoya seems to think this would be the most logical solution."

Haruhi feels dizzy, her heart beating fast once again but she manages to say clearly, "So, we either ignore the problem all together and pretend we don't have feelings for each other. Or I try dating both of you to narrow down which one of you I might like more-"

"Or, we embrace the fact that we all care deeply for each other and it's just the way it is." Tamaki says.

Haruhi still can't wrap her mind around it and so decides to ask the mature and tough questions, "So, you two….like each other?"

She glances up as Tamaki and Kyoya look at each other again, their eyes locking as Kyoya says, "It's not so simple between us. We both have serious feelings for you. But neither of us want to lose the friendship we have. Tamaki and I have grown close over the last three years we have known each other."

"We've never crossed that line, but...well….I do love Kyoya. He was the first real friend I ever had, and he evens me out. Keeps me grounded and brings my crazy ideas to life." Tamaki says with a small smile.

"I can only say the same. Tamaki was the first real friend I have ever had, and to this day remains my closest and most trusted associate. He helped me to expand both my mind and horizon, which has allowed me to exceed the expectations of those around me. He helps me dream and thrive. And challenges me to accel."

"So, you two really are like Yin and Yang." Haruhi musses softly and this singular comment seems to surprise both of them before she hears two rather soft chuckles, "Yeah. I guess so." Tamaki says.

"But...how would that work...with…..with-" Haruhi starts but finds she can't finish as her cheeks grow red.

"Intimacy?" Kyoya asks and Haruhi reluctantly nods.

"I think it's a bit early to worry about that, you're still too young, and Kyoya and I...well….there are a lot of things we would have to figure out before we could get to that point." Tamaki says and Haruhi looks up with a frown.

"I'm not too young. I'm very mature for my age, I could handle it-" she starts but is instantly stopped by Kyoya asking in a rather sly tone, "Could you now?"

"I'm not so sure." Tamaki suddenly teases and Haruhi gives a rather startled gasp as Tamaki's hand suddenly abandons hers and runs across her stomach before sliding down her thigh and then back up just a few inches, underneath her dress.

Kyoya's hand slides around her side and then ran up her back, stopping at her neck as he pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder.

"Whoa! Whoa! Okay!" and Haruhi had jumped free of them and stood several feet away, hands up before her defensively as she looks upon them in terror.

Both young men smirk, Kyoya leaning back and crossing an arm over his chest as he presses up his glasses. Tamaki bringing a hand to his mouth as his humour filled eyes watch her carefully.

"See, just as I thought." he muses whimsically, "Too young!"

Haruhi bristles and her hands fist with annoyance, "No!" she says matter-of-factly, "I just wasn't ready. Besides, I've never liked anyone like I like you guys so it isn't like I have experience with one guy let alone two!" and she turns her nose up at them and crosses her arms over her chest.

It's about as hawty as she has ever been and both boys are taken aback by her sudden defensive behavior.

"My Tamaki, she is quit defensive….obviously uncomfortable about the idea of sex with two men." Kyoya muses with a wicked smirk.

"Kyoya, that's enough, it's inappropriate to talk about such things in the presence of a lady." Tamaki admonishes lightly before standing and crossing to Haruhi who is watching him with confusion.

"Haruhi, despite her preference for male clothes, is a young lady, such topics of conversation should be avoided at all costs. I apologize for our inappropriate behavior, Haruhi. We got a little carried away. Hard to blame us given your beauty. But you are safe with us, we'd never press our advantage."

She stares at him for a moment before she smiles, "So….Kyoya's actually the pervert." Tamaki chokes a little and Kyoya looks away as the light from the sun reflects sharply off his glasses.

"W-What?" Tamaki asks in shock as he looks at her with horror.

"Well, if I compare you two….in all reality, Kyoya has shown more signs of sexuality. You're more romantic and tend to show your affection through actions and words. Kyoya...well...he's actually more physical. Has a preference to touch and feel, embrace. It's kind of odd if you think about it, I would have thought it would be reversed but….Kyoya is actually a horn dog."

Tamaki falls over and Kyoya sighs as he stands, "I'm not a horn dog. I just….prefer the actuality to fantasy." and he remains the cool guy even though Haruhi can tell he wants to defend himself more readily.

"You're lonely." Haruhi says softly walking over and smiling up at him, "You've had to deal with a lot of isolation. You don't want to be alone anymore, so you're quick to find the proof that there is someone really there."

Tamaki has stood at this point, listened closely as Haruhi talked and then he walked over as well, placing a hand on the young man's cheek and Haruhi's mouth parted a little in surprise at the intimate contact.

Kyoya didn't even seem to notice, obviously this was a touch he was used to.

 _How often does Tamaki offer Kyoya comfort like that?_

"You don't have to be lonely anymore, Kyoya. We'll figure this out. No matter what, we will find a way to help you."

Kyoya stares at him, no smile, eyes relaxed and indifferent before he brings a fist gently down on Tamaki's head and says, "Idiot."

And that's when Haruhi sees it, the hint of affection in Kyoya's eyes and she thinks back to everytime Kyoya has called Tamaki and idiot or moron and realizes if she plugged in the phrase, _I love you_ , instead….

 _Whoa….._

"I have an idea!" Haruhi blurts suddenly, holding up a finger in thought as both of the young men look at her curiously, Tamaki dropping his hands from Kyoya's face as Kyoya removes his now spread palm from the top of Tamaki's head.

"And what would that be, Haruhi?" Kyoya asks with a doubtful tone.

"Well, our options on how to deal with our feelings are limited. And it appears, the only one of the three that seems to make the most sense with the least amount of fallout would be the three of us committing to a taboo relationship that none of our families would embrace or support."

The young men glance at each other before they look back at her, "Well when you put it like that-" Tamaki starts with worry.

"Well, since I am still trying to sort out my feelings, and you two obviously have already established a bond, why don't you two give me a few weeks to try and figure out what I want to do….and while I focus on that….why don't you two focus on each other."

Tamaki's jaw drops, he goes three different shades of blue and white and his head seems to explode a little, "What!?" he cries, Kyoya standing next to him, his glasses near falling off his nose and small strands of his hair standing on end as he stares at her.

"Just what I said. You two were the ones who came up with the idea of a three-way relationship. While I understand your thoughts on it and I get it would be based around you two sharing me, the only way I would feel comfortable doing that is if you two could also enjoy each other. I also think there would be less chance of jealousy if you two were able to focus on more than just me."

"I….I….I…." is all Tamaki says as he hangs there suspended in shock. Kyoya recovers much more quickly and gently pushes the young man to sit down before he fixes his glasses and turns to look at her, a hand on his hip.

"So, you want us to explore and figure out if we could find sexual and emotional equilibrium between us which would keep us from becoming too dependent on receiving it all from you?"

Haruhi sighs, "Look, while I tend to agree a three-way relationship would be the best right now to make all of us happy….we can't ignore the future. What if things were to go well, what if….what if we decided we wanted it to be a permanent thing? I don't know if I could balance taking care of both of you in the way you would need. Besides, in a relationship like that...wouldn't it be better if you two could also rely on each other...in case...say...I was gone on a trip. Wouldn't it be nice to still...you know….have someone you could be intimate with?"

Kyoya and Tamaki stared at her a moment before they looked at each other and then the young man stood from his spot on the bench and moved forward to stand next to Kyoya. Once again, they stared at each other, the faintest hint of a blush before they looked away.

"So, you'd be….okay...if Kyoya and I….while you were….gone? If….If you were gone I mean...say...on a business trip….we could-" Tamaki started, his face growing red as he rubbed at the back of his head.

"Yeah. It would make sense. And anyway, it'd be the same for me and either of you. What if Kyoya went on a business trip….or you Tamaki….I wouldn't want to put things on hold just because one of you was missing….we'd have to be able to function when one of the three was gone. Or it's just a game. That's why I think before I make any kind of decision...you two should figure out if you could….depend on each other….take care of each other….in all the ways that would matter. So I don't become the only link between you."

Kyoya sigh and adjusts his glasses, "That's a very interesting idea….in it's own way. And rather practical and mature. You have to admit Tamaki, she has a point. It would make more sense if you and I were able to….coexist without Haruhi present, otherwise it could very easily create a game of tug-of-war as well as put added stress and demands for attention on Haruhi."

Tamaki glances between the two, the red in his face slowly fading as he seems to steal himself and swallow.

"Alright. If...if that's what we need to do to….assure your ability to make a decision….Kyoya and I will work on...being….together. One month." Tamaki says and Haruhi nods, "Alright. One month, then I make a decision."

"Very well." Kyoya agrees and then says softly, "As our business is concluded perhaps we should go inside and have lunch. Then, we can escort you home."

"Sure." Haruhi says and the young men come to either side of her and they start to walk and Haruhi, out of curiosity wraps an arm through each of theirs and pulls them a little closer.

Both young men look down at her with surprise before they smirk, though that smirk fades when they lock eyes again and the hand that was just dealt to them becomes clear.

If they want a chance with Haruhi, as a three-way relationship or otherwise, they have to show their commitment. This mean, Kyoya and Tamaki have to explore their sexual and emotional availability…..with each other.

Their eyes remained locked for a few more seconds before they look away, more pale pink tinging their cheeks as they each think about it and both wonder if such a thing could actually be enjoyable.

 **A/N: Alright guys, sorry, this just keeps coming so…. Yeah….better figure out if you are going to want to read on or not. Next chapter will be a bit more KyoyaXTamaki centric with Haruhi coming in and out…..maybe some twin and Mori/Honey time! Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! They are wonderful and help me to keep going. A few responses, MollyMuffinHead, I'm curious what you might want to see happen! Do tell! KiAnson, I always try to keep my writing plausible and natural, I hope I can do this for you in this story. I tend to let the characters make their own decision based on their personalities so if it turns out it would make more sense for the three-way relationship not to work out, then I will write it that way. I hope you enjoy this no matter what happens. Destination'nowhere, keep reading, I will have moments between each male character and Haruhi as well as interactions and intimate moments between all three. So you will get a chance to see KyoyaXHaruhi without Tamaki involved and they will be sweet!**

 **As for the rest of this story, I've never written a three character relationship before but honestly, of all the fandoms I've written for, in an AU storyline I really could see those three having some strange relationship, even if it wasn't intimate, I could see those three living together or having a business together. (Tamaki comes up with the ideas, Kyoya makes them viable and Haruhi keeps the boys legit and on the straight and narrow) So, it wasn't that far fetched for me to take it to the next level.**

 **Sorry this author's note is so long! Hope you enjoy this chapter! R &R**

 **The Great Divide**

 **Prt 4**

Lunch is an easy affair, Kyoya and his family as well as Tamaki and Haruhi sit around the table. His sister will be leaving shortly after lunch and so will Haruhi. The three friends sit at the far end, Haruhi at the head position with Kyoya on the right side and Tamaki on the left.

Tamaki keeps glancing up at him, though Kyoya at first ignores it. It isn't until he feels a foot shift next to his own that his slate gray eyes slowly shift up and he glances to Tamaki whose violet eyes meet his.

Kyoya keeps looking at him, studying the young man's face as he feels Tamaki's foot press a little more firmly against his own. It would look like an intimate moment but Kyoya can read his friend, he's nervous, knows that Kyoya's father will be approaching him today at some point to discuss Haruhi's future and he is nervous.

He doesn't pull his foot away but he finally breaks eye contact when his father clears his throat and says with curiosity, "So, Haruhi, what school would you prefer to attend after Ouran. I dare say there are many fine institutions you could apply to."

The girl looks up then, surprised she was the focus of his attention yet again, before she sets down her fork and says softly, 'I was hoping for Harvard...maybe Duke. I think Boston would be a wonderful place to spend a term or two."

"So, you wish to study abroad. Do you think you will have a hard time transitioning back to Japan if you spend so long away?"

"Not at all. While there are differences in American Law versus Japanese Law, most of our proceedings are the same and they have a great foreign exchange program, once I return I think I'd like to finish at Aichi University. I heard it's graduate program is wonderful."

"All very good goals." he says, the hint of satisfaction in his voice so very telling and Haruhi's eyes glance between Tamaki and Kyoya, though neither young man reacts. It would seem that when Yoshiro Ootori spoke, no one wanted to be his next target.

Fuyumi started up a conversation with Haruhi after that, speaking softly about small things that were easy to discuss. Eventually she extends an invite to Haruhi to come visit her at her home and Haruhi accepts readily with a small smile.

Lunch finished quickly enough and as Kyoya, Tamaki and Haruhi headed for the door, Haruhi saying a short goodbye to Fuyumi who gave her a hug and waved to her father and brothers before heading out of the room, Yoshiro called to his son, "Kyoya, please stay behind. I wish to speak with you."

"Yes, father, of course." Kyoya's eyes move from Haruhi to Tamaki and he says very softly as he presses his glasses up his nose, "You best tell her what's going on Tamaki, she has a right to know, wait for me in my room."

"Alright." and Tamaki takes Haruhi gently by the arm and leads her out, the girl looking over her shoulder as Kyoya approaches his father.

 **PAGE BREAK**

"What!?" Haruhi gasps in shock as Tamaki sits next to her on the couch and looks at her sadly.

"I'm afraid so. I'm not sure what you did to catch his eye, but it would seem he has been thinking of trying to create a match between you and Kyoya since the end of last term. I plan to speak with my father about it the next time he is at the Academy."

"So, wait...he's talking to Kyoya about it right now? That's not fair, that's….I mean...don't I get a say in this?" Haruhi says indignantly.

"Of course. You don't have to marry him. But, truthfully, it could cause a lot of problems for both Kyoya and myself if he decides to order Kyoya to pursue you." and Tamaki's gentle voice calms her a little as she asks, "How so?"

"Well, for starters...my father has already made it clear he wishes for me to try for your hand as well." Tamaki says as his cheeks burn a light red.

Haruhi paled, eyes bulging as she realized things had just gotten much more complicated, "And just when were you going to tell me this!?" Haruhi nearly yells and Tamaki sighed, "I wasn't going to. I only just recently realized that my feelings for you were based out of love and not a desire to act as your father. His command for me to try and win your heart took a little bit to sink in and it took me another month before I was aware enough of my own desires to understand the position I was in. All that being said, if Kyoya's father orders him to pursue you as well….well...that would mean the sons of two of the most lucrative business groups in Japan would be vying for one girl. The loser would….let's just say it wouldn't be good for either of us. And if we refuse our father's wishes-"

"What about Eclair Tonnerre, you refused her hand-" Haruhi asked quickly, trying to sort out just how much free will her friends did or did not have in regards to their father's wishes.

"That was my grandmother's order, but only because Eclair approached _her_. I don't think my grandmother would have honestly sought such a match if she hadn't been worried about the Tonnerr's buying out the Suoh Group."

"I see. So, if Kyoya's father orders him to try and marry me-"

"It would pit Tamaki and I against each other and possibly cause a rather large tear between our families two companies."

Both Haruhi and Tamaki looked up to see Kyoya standing in the doorway, the pair instantly standing and rushing over, Haruhi taking his right hand without even thinking about it while Tamaki moved next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "What did he say!" they asked at the same time.

Kyoya's eyes shifted between the two before he looked down, his face resolute and his eyes seemingly void of all emotion.

"He told you to pursue me, didn't he." Haruhi says softly, her eyes looking down and away as she thinks of the repercussion. Truth be told, Haruhi did not always understand the family politics of her rich friends. The aristocracy held their children under a very fine magnifying glass, a single thing out of place and there would be punishments that, to Haruhi at least, were cruel and vindictive.

Honestly, Haruhi didn't understand how a parent could treat their children more like tools and less like human beings and she loved her father all the more for how supportive and non assertive he was in her life. In fact, comparatively, her father was easy to get along with when you looked at what Kyoya and Tamaki had to put up with.

The dark haired boy said nothing and Tamaki looked at him with sad eyes, a hand coming up to Kyoya's cheek and he said, "It's okay-"

"It's not." Kyoya said suddenly and the tone was acidic, Haruhi was shocked at the sound of it and Tamaki instantly took her hand and pulled her away from him, bringing her to his side as Kyoya pulled away from Tamaki's hand.

He walked towards the windows and Haruhi could see the young man's posture crumple a little as his hands fisted tight at his sides.

"Haruhi, I want you to go wait outside." Tamaki says softly and she looks up at him in confusion, "What? Why-"

"Please, just….go wait out in the hall." Tamaki says again as he takes up her hand and places a gentle kiss on the back of it.

Haruhi looks between Kyoya and Tamaki with worry before she nods and heads for the door.

Tamaki waits until he hears the door shut before he slowly approaches, "Kyoya, it's alright. We knew this might happen. We can work through it, we can-"

"Don't be stupid. You know what this means, right? It means we've just become enemies, it means we are going to have to-"

"Do what we have already been talking about doing. We made a contingency plan months ago, incase we had to sever ties-" Tamaki starts with surety.

Kyoya grabs up a vase that is resting on a small table by the window and swings around before launching it at him, but Tamaki had expected it, noticing from the beginning that the young man had headed right for it.

He ducked and the vase smashed against the stairs, "We are going to have to work on that temper if you want to have a relationship with Haruhi and I." Tamaki teases gently as he takes a step towards the fuming young man.

"He always does this! Tries to control every part of my life! Tries to tell me what to do and think and feel, he just wants me to obey without question! Like I'm some kind of-"

"Machine?" Tamaki offers and he takes a few more steps towards his friend, hands up before him in a relaxed manner.

"A machine, a cold, calculating logical perfect little machine! Painting perfect pictures inside a frame that is too small!" Kyoya spouts angrily.

"You're outside the frame now, remember? You're free to express yourself however you want, to do whatever you want with your life." Tamaki cooes gently, "You didn't give up, you surpassed your father's expectations and proved to him and yourself that you're brilliant."

Kyoya's hard eyes found Tamaki and he points a finger harshly in his direction, "It never bothered me before you came into my life! I was fine, my life was under control, I was in control, I was secure! Until all this acting out and rebellion and-"

"Fun?" Tamaki offers and then he is in front of his friend and places a hand on his shoulder, "Breath." Tamaki offers and Kyoya locks gazes with him, those slate gray eyes narrowing before finally they ease into some semblance of calm and Kyoya takes a deep breath.

A soft grunt escapes him as he looks away with shame, "I can't do this. Even if we decide to go forwards with our plans for our own businesses we can't turn our backs on the Ootori or Suoh Group without dire consequences. We can't-"

"We can."

"It won't work, Tamaki!" and Kyoya smacks his hand away and storms up the stairs, head down as the anger once again takes hold of him.

Tamaki follows, neither young man noticing the young woman poking her head around the corner and gazing up at their backs.

"I'm always just going to be the third son he didn't want, and he is just going to keep trying to make me into another replica of my brothers!"

"Kyoya, stop, tell me what happened." Tamaki orders gently, placing his hand back on the boy's shoulder from behind as Kyoya hit the top step.

The bespeckled youth swung around, throwing a fist which Tamaki stops by grabbing his wrist and pressing the limb up, another hand coming to the boy's cheek as he takes another step up and says more firmly, "Tell me what happened, Kyoya! Stop and breath! Haruhi is right outside your door, do you want to scare her? Just….take it easy….and tell me, what happened."

Kyoya stared at him, eyes wide in surprise before slowly he lowered his hand and Tamaki released it, Kyoya raising his free hand to lay over Tamaki's on his cheek, before he gently grabbed it and pulled it away.

"My father explained to me that the reason he had been so inquisitive about Haruhi's future was because he had been surveying her as a possible candidate for my future wife. This I already knew, as did you. I tried to explain again, why this would be a bad choice. That even though Haruhi is an exceptional girl she wouldn't be worth pursuit because in the grand scheme of things she wants to be a lawyer for the people. She isn't studying commercial law. As bright and intelligent as she is, there is more of a personality match than a beneficial business match."

"And he didn't change his mind?"

"Obviously not. He insisted that Haruhi's mind could be changed if I applied the right pressures. Especially if I did it after we were married. She could go back to school and become a great asset to the Ootori Group and she would make a very loyal and caring wife. I guess….her little outburst during the Ouran Fair impressed him."

"Outburst?" Tamaki asks in confusion.

Kyoya's voice had slowly returned to normal, cool and calm, even and relaxed as he said, "Oh, that's right. You weren't there for that. You were with Eclair." and Kyoya sighed as he told the short tale of Haruhi standing up to Kyoya's father on the young man's behalf, how she had put the man in his place for being so condescending and rude to his son.

"She was a sight to see, she even surprised me. I think that was the day...the day I really started to develop feelings for her. It was the first time anyone had ever openly stood against my father in an attempt to support me. It….moved me. I'd never felt support like that before….it was...a unique experience."

"No doubt. Now I understand why you feel the way you do for her. But, Kyoya, you told me the other night you still may not choose to pursue her, even if your father told you to-"

"That's just it-" Kyoya started, his teeth clenching a little as a small hint of anger returned, "He told me….if I didn't he would stop funding my schooling, he'd….kick me out of the house."

"Wait, what?" Tamaki asked in surprise.

"It's a power play. While I know he was rather pleased with my little surprise of buying out his company and praised me for my skills in the matter, he also made note that I went under his nose and behind his back. This is...it's just his way of reminding me...of my place." and Kyoya's voice is suddenly so soft and quiet, as if he has resigned himself to his fate.

Tamaki stares for a moment, can't think of anything to say until suddenly he makes a decision, "Kyoya, how long did he give you to try and win Haruhi's hand?"

Kyoya looks away as he says, "Six months."

Tamaki smirked, "That's not a lot of time at all for most men, but for you….I bet you could come up with a plan that would show him you're not his puppet anymore. I bet there is a way to out smart him, to get what you want without having to kowtow to his demands."

"What? Tamaki, I can't disobey him again, last time it worked because it was just between me and him, there weren't any other players on the board. This time, it's not just me and my father, the Ootori Group, Suoh Group and Haruhi are all players...even you. Haruhi is just a pawn to them, but I won't treat her as such. I can't just charge ahead without-"

"Six months, Kyoya. How long did it take you to rearrange those funds and buy out your father's company? Think, how long!" Tamaki urged.

"Technically, less than a day-"

"Exactly, he gave you _six months,_ do you really believe the mighty Kyoya Ootori can't come up with a way to arrange the game in his favor?"

"Are you suggesting I stack the deck?" Kyoya asks with intrigue.

"Stack the deck and have an ace up your sleeve." Tamaki says with a sly smirk.

Kyoya thinks about it and then closes his eyes in wonder as he smirks as well, "You are one crazy idiot, you know that?" he asks softly.

Tamaki laughs, "Yup! But I'm your crazy idiot!" and he holds up a thumb.

Kyoya sighs as he presses his glasses up his nose and says with a tired ease, "Very well. I suppose I can come up with something."

"That's my Kyoya!" and Tamaki hugs the boy tightly before he turns away, "I'll go get Haruhi so we can fill her in on the plan."

"First…..why don't you let me sweep up that vase." Kyoya says wisely.

"Oh, right. That'd be good."

PAGE BREAK

Haruhi scurried back towards the hall, shutting the door silently as she stood there and waited for Tamaki to come get her. She'd never seen Kyoya act out like that. She knew the young man had a temper, as when he had shared the story of how they had met Kyoya had admitted he had lost his temper and yelled at Tamaki out of frustration and jealousy. But she had no clue the young man's anger was that raw.

 _I never would have guessed he had so much repressed anger at his father, at his life. I guess….I should have…._

 _I have no interest in destroying our little family...I already destroyed the one I was born into. I wasn't supposed to be born a boy...I was an accident…._

Haruhi realizes in this moment there is still so much she doesn't know about her friends. Even the twins, Mori and Honey Senpai, she's only ever gotten bits and pieces from those around her about what life was like for them. Their lives seemed to revolve around political moves, isolation and planned futures.

Her heart aches for them all, her understanding of why they all seem to cling so desperately to the Host Club, why it makes them all so happy. Part of it comes down to control, finally having some, even if it's only in how they entertain the young ladies of Ouran. Another aspect would be the fact they can be themselves and express themselves however they want, be anything they want.

Honey Senpai is the perfect example, no longer the head of the Karate club, but a young man who indulges in cute things and sweets, despite the fact his upbringing would deny him the very things he loves the most.

The bedroom door opens and Haruhi looks up to see Kyoya standing there, his slate gray eyes looking upon her kindly as he says, "You can come in now. Thank you for waiting so patiently."

Haruhi nods, "Sure."

She follows him down the short hall and into the main room, noticing the vase has been cleaned up and there is no evidence of Kyoya's outburst.

"I apologize for the secrecy but Tamaki and I needed to discuss a few things in private. Have no worries, we think we have a plan to counter my father's wishes." Kyoya says in that smooth tone of his, so different from the voice of anger she had secretly heard only minutes ago.

"If you don't mind, we'd like to discuss it with you, before you go home." Kyoya says with a soft smile and Haruhi can't wrap her mind around it, how different he sounds and looks now, and she wonders if that anger is just waiting below the surface or if he genuinely feels better.

"Alright." she says softly as it occurs to her that the bond between Kyoya and Tamaki is much more complex than what either young man had originally indicated.

 _It's not so simple between us. We both have serious feelings for you. But neither of us want to lose the friendship we have. Tamaki and I have grown close over the last three years we have known each other._

Three years, since Tamaki came to Japan they have been friends, learned each other, know each other to such a degree that Tamaki knew Kyoya was about to explode, knew he would throw a vase.

 _I do love Kyoya. He was the first real friend I ever had, and he evens me out. Keeps me grounded and brings my crazy ideas to life._

Kyoya did, he took Tamaki's crazy ideas and made them work, he kept Tamaki from running away with himself, slows him down and helps to bring Tamaki's dreams to fruition.

 _I can only say the same. Tamaki was the first real friend I have ever had, and to this day remains my closest and most trusted associate. He helped me to expand both my mind and horizon, which has allowed me to exceed the expectations of those around me. He helps me dream and thrive. And challenges me to accel._

 _From what I just saw, I think there is much more to them then what they claimed. Tamaki pulled Kyoya back from his anger, calmed him to the point of allowing Kyoya to see it wasn't over, that he still had options. They really do complete each other, love each other in their own ways._

"Haruhi? Are you alright?" and she looks up, sees both of them sitting on the couch waiting for her to join them. Her eyes shift to look at the staircase, still no visible sign of the vase or the fight she had just witnessed, and she nods and comes to sit between them.

"So, what happens now?" Haruhi asks as she looks at her lap, hands folding together as she waits.

"As of this moment, we don't have a plan. But I will come up with something, however, we may need your help." Kyoya says calmly.

"Me? How could I help?" Haruhi asks.

"We may need you to do a little acting." Tamaki says softly, and Haruhi looks between them with confusion. Tamaki chuckles at the looks of fear on her face as Kyoya smirks and pushes his glasses up his nose.

"What do you mean?" she asks with worry.

"For now, we will just focus on us. The three of us. You asked Kyoya and I to experiment and see if we could be more to each other than just friends, to see if we could make the relationship more viable and less centered around you and more about the three of us as a whole." Tamaki says gently.

"We will endeavour to explore that aspect of such a relationship, while you focus on what you might really want to do. Be it having a relationship with the both of us, one of us or neither of us. In a month we will reconvene to discuss it. Until then, we should act as if nothing has changed." Kyoya says matter-of-factly.

"Are you guys sure you want to-"

"Yes." Tamaki says as he brings a hand up to cup her face, his thumb gently sliding along her cheek bone as he leans in and places a kiss on her forehead.

A faint blush come to her cheeks as she glances to Kyoya who reaches out a hand to take one of hers and brings it up to his lips, "We are."

Haruhi thinks a moment and then smiles softly, "Then I am too."

 **PAGE BREAK**

Kyoya and Tamaki watched the limo with Haruhi inside pull away, both young men suddenly looking tired though they held small smiles hidden in the corner of their mouths.

"So, how do you think we should start?" Tamaki asks softly.

Kyoya sighs faintly before he presses his glasses up his nose and watches as the gates to his family's home close.

"In regards to what? You and I, or in regards to the situation that has just arose between our families?" Kyoya inquired softly.

"I don't know, both I guess." Tamaki says as he rubs nervously at the back of his head.

"Well, I will have to review all the relevant data and see what our options might be in regards to giving both my father and your father what they want without really giving it to them. After all, it's not as simple as both of us reporting back that she turned us down. Then neither of us could have her. If it was that simple we wouldn't have to worry. No, careful planning and some rather tricky acting on Haruhi's part are going to be necessities. As we both care for her, and consequently both want her as our lover, we will need to tread very carefully indeed." Kyoya musses as he turns to go inside, Tamaki walking next to him with his hands in his pockets.

"And….in regards to us?" Tamaki asks, his cheeks growing faintly red as his eyes glide from their spot on the ground to glance at the young man next to him.

Kyoya looks straight ahead, doesn't look to his friend at all, holding his binder to his chest and sliding his free hand into his own pocket.

"I suppose we will just have to….experiment." Tamaki was a little surprised at the admission, not quite sure what Kyoya means by that.

"I guess... I mean, Haruhi has always been practical, but, I don't know how it will change anything...I don't really know how it would feel to….hold your hand….or….to kiss you. But you and I already know each other really well, what more could there be to it?" Tamaki asks softly, his face growing more red by the second as his voice remains soft and quiet.

Kyoya finally glances at his friend, sees the blush spreading across his face, those violet eyes seemingly far away as he imagines things he has probably never imagined before.

It would be a lie if Kyoya said he had never thought of such a scenario. After all, he had openly admitted to Tamaki such a thing had occurred to him but he had left it in the junk pile with all the other 'never-going-to-happen' ideas he had come up with.

Still, it didn't really bother him to think of such things, though he would have to admit to himself, every time the idea had come up it had always been Tamaki and himself focusing on Haruhi and never he and Tamaki focusing on each other.

He supposed that is why it had never bothered him before, because unlike the rest of the Host Club Kyoya was mature and rather worldly. He knew of all those taboo things that humans did but kept in their closets. In America it went without saying that most college students experienced all kinds of "taboo" relations and situations before they graduated. It was how many young adults found their true self and learned what they really wanted out of life and a future partner.

It was a little different here in Japan, but not by much. Over all, things from culture to culture were often the same, only the time frames and when the youth were able to get out on their own were the main difference.

They were moving into the house, Tamaki still walking next to him though the color had faded from his face as they headed for Kyoya's room.

Perhaps slow wasn't the best way to go about this. Tamaki was part French, he had dealt with culture shock multiple times. The young man's first run in with a lesbian being the more humorous of them. Kyoya still mentally thanked the ladies of Lobelia Academy for such a humorous little performance as well as creating a months worth of confusion for their king.

Still, Kyoya had noticed Tamaki was more forward with expressing his emotions and he couldn't help but wonder if that was due to his formative years being spent running around the "city of love" or because he was simply an expressive person.

 _I suppose being a little more forward might help break the ice, though I don't think he will appreciate my thought process, I think it would be best to just get the initial shock over with….for both of us._

So, as Kyoya lead Tamaki into his room he asked the young man to shut his door and when they entered into the main sitting area Kyoya turned around and without even waiting gently grabbed Tamaki by the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss.

Tamaki made a noise of duress, his hands coming to Kyoya's chest to press away but Kyoya held firm, holding their lips together without any other action. He didn't use tongue, he didn't move at all, in fact the experience was more akin to pressing his lips to an inanimate object then something more real or intimate.

When he finally released Tamaki the boy yanked back and ran his hand across his mouth, "What the hell was that about!" He yelled angrily as he stared at his friend with a face so red it nearly looked like it might explode.

"Just getting the awkwardness out of the way." Kyoya said brightly as he turned to head towards the couch, flipping his book open and starting to make notes on the upcoming war he was about to wage with his father.

"You could have given me some warning! Or better yet, you could have asked first!"

"Oh? Did I just steal your first kiss?" Kyoya teased as he sat down and continued to write.

The silence in response to his question was deafening and Kyoya suddenly looked up, Tamaki standing there with red cheeks and a upturned brow.

They stared at each other, Kyoya realizing all too quickly that he had in fact just given Tamaki his first real kiss and the young man was rather torn over that fact.

"Really?" Kyoya asks suddenly as he raises a brow and cocks his head to the side.

Tamaki for a moment looks utterly embarrassed before he grows angry and yells in his all too common annoyed tone, "Well it isn't like I go around kissing just anyone! I don't kiss the girls I spend time with at the club, you know! And I haven't had feelings for anyone aside from Haruhi! I just haven't had a chance, it isn't like I'm some idiot who doesn't know how!" His words come quickly as he waves his arms around aggressively and Kyoya sighs as he realizes he may have had the best of intentions but had just caused a rather unnecessary and annoying panic attack in his friend.

"Don't feel bad, truth be told it was my first kiss too." Kyoya offers, never one to lie unless it suits his needs. The kiss he had received from Haruhi did not count, as it had simply been a peck on the lips, even less a kiss then the one he had just given Tamaki.

In this case, there was more benefit to being honest then to act as if he was some well versed kissing Don Juan. Tamaki stilled at his omission and looked at him in surprise, "Wh- really?"

"Yes. Do you think I make it any more a habit then you do to randomly kiss people? I've not ever been in a serious relationship and don't entertain the young ladies of the Club in such a manner either. I only assumed that you had kissed Eclair Tonnerre, she was your fiance after all."

Tamaki sighed, looking away from his friend as he seemed to be finding the right words. "Nothing ever happened between Eclair and myself. She tried a few times to initiate….she tried. But I used the excuse of waiting until we were married, though being engaged seemed to mean about the same thing to her. It was hard to keep her off me, but I guess...I just kept thinking about Haruhi, knew even if I gave in to Eclair's wants it would mean nothing to me and my mind would be somewhere else."

"I understand that." Kyoya says softly as he sets his binder aside and grabs up his laptop, "I do apologize for taking your first kiss from you, but to be fair, it probably would have happened anyway as you and I have been given a rather unexpected task from our practical and overly-mature future lover."

Tamaki walks over as he looks at his friend with confusion, "What do you mean?" he asks.

"Please don't tell me you don't understand what Haruhi has asked us to do. I'd rather not have to explain it to you." Kyoya muses as his fingers fly across the keyboard.

"No, I understand. She wants to see if you and I can form a relationship that could be intimate and emotionally supportive so that we don't fight over her affections." Tamaki says smoothly.

"Yes. And you do understand what Haruhi meant when she used the word intimate, right?" Kyoya asks with frustration as he continues to stare at his screen, expertly dividing his attention between what he is doing and his friend.

"Yeah. To get to know each other better, to become closer friends so we can trust each other in regards to sharing her-"

"You're an idiot. She meant sex." Kyoya says stiffly.

"Yeah, sex between us, you, me and her. But I don't honestly know why she would be so worried about it. It seems like such a long way off to me before we would ever have to start worrying about-"

"No, Tamaki. Sex….between you and I." Kyoya says as he finally pulls his face away from the screen and looks at his friend with narrow eyes.

Tamaki sits there and stares at him, eyes wide as the words slowly sink into his brain, "Wait…..WHAT?!"

"Oh for the love of God! How could you be so stupid, not even ten minutes ago you were talking to me about not knowing how you might feel about holding my hand or kissing me! How could you not have been aware….you even used the word intimacy to describe what Haruhi wanted us to work on!"

"I didn't realize she meant sex between you and meee! I though she meant she wanted you and I to work on being intimate together WITH HER! You know, learning to share, to work together to better meet her needs!"

Kyoya stares at him in shock, "There is no _way_ you are that stupid, no way you could have misunderstood! You knew what she meant, you must have known what she meant!" Kyoya urges as he sets his laptop aside and turns to face his friend fully.

It was rare that Kyoya had to break away completely from his work to address an issue Tamaki had but given the severity of the stupidity Tamaki was showing Kyoya knew he had to make things clear.

"I thought I did, but now...I don't understand why you and I would need to be-"

Kyoya leans towards him, eyes narrowed dangerously, "Because, you moron, if the three of us start a relationship you and I can't just focus on her, we need to be able to work as a unit. The three of us, not just us two worshipping Haruhi. That would be too much pressure on her to support and take care of our needs. You and I have to be able to take care of each other too, or it will destabilize and Haruhi will run. She can't be expected to take care of _both_ of us, sexually, emotionally and in our day to day life while also holding a job and possibly, though highly unlikely, having children too, without suffering from burnout or feeling overwhelmed. She is a smart girl who knows how to cover her own ass. Now tell me, can you make this work with me? Or should we call it quits now and genuinely go to war over her?"

Tamaki stared at him a moment before his eyes went from worried to determined, the blonde boy reaching out a hand and grabbing the back of Kyoya's head, "Very well." and he leaned forward, pressing their lips together hard, opening his mouth and shoving his tongue into Kyoya's mouth, the dark haired boy's eyes growing wide at the sudden feel of Tamaki's tongue pressing against his own.

His hand came up to press his friend away but then he remembered why it was happening and he simply let his hand fall back to the couch between them.

When Tamaki pulled away he swallowed, his face fire red and his bottom lip rolled between his teeth a moment before he said with determination, "I suppose I can adapt. After all, I'd do anything if it meant making Haruhi happy. "

Kyoya sat there frozen a moment, still registering the feeling of Tamaki's lips and tongue before he suddenly sat up, cleared his throat and pressed his glasses up his nose, "I am glad you understand."

He reached for his computer and was halfway between the table and his lap when Tamaki asked suddenly, "So, wait….which one of us is the pitcher and which one of us is the catcher-"

The sound of kyoya's laptop crashing onto the floor was the last thing heard before profanity filled the air and Tamaki let out a yell.

 **PAGE BREAK**

The following day was a Wednesday and school had resumed. Haruhi had looked into it and found out that while Teacher's Institute was essentially a ten day conference for teachers from all types of schools and backgrounds, it was spread out through the school year. There would be more days off and Haruhi made note in her weekly planner of each day they would not be going to school.

Apparently Ouran Academy only joined in the Institute when there was a speaker they found interesting enough to cancel classes for.

 _Even school teachers of the rich are snobs…._ Haruhi mused lightly. Apparently that was why her first year at Ouran no such thing had occurred. The speaker had not been interesting enough to lure the teachers of the rich and famous from their classes.

Still, it was kind of nice to realize she would have several days off during as many weeks, more time to study and to work on her current issue.

Haruhi walked in through the gates of Ouran and was heading for her first class of the day. Thoughts of what had happened the day before flowing through her mind in a crazy jumble of _what if's_ and _is-this-really-happenings_ that made her stomach twist.

She took several deep soothing breaths as she walked, her fatigue getting to her as she realized that yes, this was actually happening and yes, the amount of what if's were massive and scary.

Her top three what if's sat heavy on her shoulders, _what if we are caught, what if it doesn't work out, what if it does….._

That was actually the most terrifying what if that had come to her. Late last night, as she laid on her mat in the dark of her room, once again staring at the ceiling and sliding a hand out on either side of her to feel the cool and empty spots that resided there, the thought came like a crashing wave against her heart.

 _What if this actually works out. What if...somehow, we beat all the odds, stand against all those who would think we are sick and disgusting perverts, what if we win….and we do this….I take two partners….they elect to share one woman….and it just…..works? There isn't jealousy...or if there is we can work through it….what if it's everything we ever wanted? It's so odd, to think of a three-way relationship as normal….because it's not….it's….strange and bizarre…..even morally wrong depending on who you ask._

Yet, Haruhi was a practical girl, used logic and maturity to solve most of her problems. So, that night, she laid in bed and forced herself to go outside of her comfort zone and think of what it would be like to have two partners.

 _Kyoya is really good at accounting and organization as well as planning for the future, so I guess he could take care of the bills and finances as well as run any businesses they had…..Tamaki is really good at being emotionally supportive and honestly the guy can see through others in a way I have never been able to. He'd make a wonderful father and a great person to talk to and deescalate the stressful times. But what about me? I mean, I'm practical, I can cook….I enjoy cleaning….I guess I would be the one responsible for having a baby….if we ever wanted to. I could be legal advisor to both Tamaki and Kyoya if I went back to school for Commercial law…..just like Kyoya's father suggested….actually….why couldn't I do both? Learn enough about commercial law that I could serve as a legal_ _ **ADVISOR…..**_ _yeah….I could be there legal advisor and still practice civilian law on my own. Maybe they could help me start a special legal counsel for the financially troubled. They'd know all about how to start….oh this will be so much fun-_

That train of thought stopped abruptly when she realized she was talking about it as if it was already happening. Nothing had been decided yet and all she had done was talk herself into some dreamy and unrealistic fantasy where everything was easy and it all worked out without any issues at all.

 _Stick to reality, the truth….we would have to keep it a secret. In the future I'd only be able to marry one of them….so that would have to be a choice we make together….but I guess I wouldn't have to marry either. But having a kid out of wedlock….it wouldn't bother me...I don't really care if I have a wedding….but my dad….he'd be so upset if I never got married...and how would we keep it a secret? And if people found out...what would happen? What's the worst they could do? I suppose a lot, I should ask Kyoya what the consequences would be….to their business...to my career….would people really have that big of a problem with it? I mean it's not traditional….it's not considered normal...but….it is the 21st century, there are more bizarre things then this going on in the world. Then there is the jealousy, I know how Tamaki acts when he is jealous….but what about Kyoya….that was pretty intense today….but...Tamaki seemed to be able to calm him down. I don't know what Kyoya would be like if he got jealous, or if he would be above something so petty. Then there is the question of intimacy, could I handle two partners? Even if I was intimate with them one at a time….would it be too much? I mean, it isn't like I couldn't say no if I wasn't feeling it...but if I slept with one….and not the other….because I was tired….it would be unfair…..I could really use your advice right now, mom._

Around and around she had gone last night, circles spiraling down through her mind until she fell asleep. Thankfully she hadn't had any dreams and had slept through the night, though upon waking as she got ready for school Haruhi had looked at the picture of the three of them that rested on her desk. Kyoya's hand on her shoulder, Tamaki's on her head and all three with varying degrees of a smile, well, she looked annoyed, but Kyoya had managed a smirk and Tamaki's grin was wide as usual.

Haruhi would be lying if she said she didn't like the idea of the three of them working together to create a life and family. But just because she liked the idea didn't mean it was rational or responsible. A month suddenly seemed like too short a time to think this through, especially giving to the fact she also needed to maintain her studies and work the Host Club. She sighed and adjusted the strap of her bag, hoping she would make it through the day with little or no stress.

As Haruhi walked into class her eyes found the twins and the pair looked up at her with rather mischievous smiles. She kept walking to her seat and was more than ready to keep her head down but it seemed the twins had a different plan.

"So, what'd you do yesterday?" Kaoru asked, those clever gold eyes looking at her and seemingly reading her inner most thoughts. She looked away and started to pull her book and notes from her bag, "Nothing. Not really, anyway."

"Reeeeally?" Hikaru asked as he leaned closer and Haruhi was quick to set her face straight and not show a sign of emotion as she met his gaze and said with annoyance, "Really."

"Oh. That's odd." Kaoru started as he pressed closer and Haruhi felt a bead of sweat roll down her temple, "Why?" she asked in a rather plain tone.

"Well, you see-" Hikaru started, "The boss cancelled on us yesterday." Kaoru finished.

Haruhi couldn't crack, she simply couldn't. She kept her face neutral and she leaned over and dug a hand through her bag in search of her pencil.

"So?"

"Last we heard you went with Senpai and the Boss to Senpai's house for dinner…..then the boss cancelled on us….we went over to his house the next day to figure out why he cancelled….and Shima said he wasn't home-" Hikaru said suspiciously.

"And that he had stayed the night at Kyoya Senpai's house." Kaoru finished.

"So what? He stayed the night with Kyoya. Big deal." Haruhi said stiffly as she sat back up and opened her notebook.

"Well, since the boss wasn't home….we decided to swing by your place instead-" Hikaru said with a rather damning smile.

Haruhi felt a shiver run up her spin, but she didn't show a hint of anything, she remained indifferent and steadfastly uninterested in what they were saying.

"Yeah, and as it turns out, you weren't home either. And when we texted you, you didn't respond….so we sent a text to your father….to make sure everything was okay-" Kaoru said.

Haruhi felt her heart speed up but still she remained an immovable statue, "Why would you text him?"

"Well it turns out we're glad we did-" Hikaru's eyes narrowed.

 _Don't say it, please don't say what I think you are about to say-_

"He said you stayed the night at a friends house last night…" they said together and Haruhi realized how futile it was to play dumb.

"Considering your last known location was at Kyoya Senpai's house for dinner…." Hikaru started.

"And neither you nor Tamaki came home the night before-" Kaoru said next to her ear.

"Alright, fine, you got me. I stayed the night at Kyoya's because my dad asked him to put me up." she says automatically.

"What?" the twins say together in confusion.

"Look, dad's been working really hard lately and he hasn't been home a lot. There have been a few strangers walking around the neighborhood recently and my landladies home got broken into so my dad asked Kyoya if I could stay in a spare room whenever he is going to be gone longer than two days."

The lie was smooth and very easy to believe and Haruhi's delivery was so matter-of-fact that the twins seemed quick to believe it as Kaoru said slowly, "Whoa, really? Man, that stinks. Can't even live in your own home."

"Yeah, no fun. Well, you're more than welcome to a guest room at our place if you ever get bored with Kyoya."

"Yeah, I can't imagine there is much to do there besides watch him tap away at his computer." Hikaru snickered and Kaoru mimed typing furiously before him.

Haruhi had a sudden urge to tell them not to make fun but she instantly bit her tongue and felt confusion swirl in her mind.

 _What was that? I've never felt the need to defend Kyoya Senpai before...oh...it's because I like him...weird how that can change so quickly...better be careful not to say anything suspicious._

"Well, thanks. But it's kind of nice, really quiet, I can do my homework without people _interrupting_." and she gave a playful glare at them and the twins playfully stuck out their tongues at her in return.

 _Good save, but you better tell Kyoya about the lie so he can…..is this what our life would be like? Lies….deceit….I want to be a lawyer….I have to be careful not to get carried away. We just have to be better at covering our tracks….hopefully I won't have to tell anymore lies._

"I'm honestly more surprised the boss wasn't pawing at your door all night." Kaoru said with a bemused look.

"Shh, class has begun!" The teacher said suddenly and the three snapped their eyes to the front.

PAGE BREAK

Kyoya's eyes kept jumping to the door, waiting patiently for the rest of the club to enter. He checked the clock, noticed that everyone still had about fifteen minutes. Tamaki sat across from him at the table, his normally vibrant eyes looking tired as he stared at the table before him, hands in his pockets and legs extended out underneath.

"Tamaki, are you alright?" Kyoya asks calmly, his eyes still staring at the screen as his fingers flew across the keyboard.

"Hm? Ah, yeah, just...didn't sleep very well last night."

"Oh? Bad dreams?" Kyoya asked and Tamaki looked up at him, his eyes studying the boy before him, "Not _bad_ dreams."

Kyoya's fingers froze mid type, his slate gray eyes slowly looking up at his friend over the screen of his computer as he waited.

Luckily Tamaki knew he was waiting for him to continue so he spoke quietly, "They were...wet."

Kyoya stared a moment longer before his eyes fell back to his screen and his fingers finally went back to typing, "Go on." he says gently.

"I don't know why….I haven't had dreams like that since I was a kid. It's...embarrassing...and exhausting. More than one in a night is annoying-"

"But understandable given what the current situation is." Kyoya says quickly, more than ready to ease his friends mind on the matter. He'd had one not to long ago, Haruhi had woken him from it.

"…..but….I had four."

Kyoya's fingers stop again, his eyes staring at his screen in shock before he looks up and he studies his friend's rather dower face, a brow raising as he gives the barest chuckle and says, "You need to get laid, moron."

Tamaki's cheeks grow red and he looks away, "Can't be the reason." he mutters.

"No? Four wet dreams in one night, all about the same girl, it's a bit much even for you." and Kyoya is about to go back to typing when Tamaki says quietly, "Two of them were about you."

Kyoya freezes once again as he stares at his friend, his slate gray eyes growing slightly in surprise, "Hmm?" he asks.

"Well _that_ took the fun out of it for you didn't it." Tamaki says and he actually sounds annoyed, it's a rare thing to hear for sure and Kyoya reaches up his hands and shut his laptop, "What happened?"

Tamaki's face erupts in red, "What? Why would you want to know! I'm not telling you! N-No way!"

Kyoya glares at him and Tamaki glares right back, though it's not a hateful glare, it's more a power struggle. Though Tamaki honestly isn't sure why Kyoya would want to know, though after a few more seconds Kyoya says with warning, "Tamaki-"

The young man finally looks away and crosses his arms over his chest, "No, I'm not telling you, but if it makes you feel any better I know which one of us is the pitcher and which one is the catcher."

Kyoya suddenly stands and presses his glasses up his nose, "You are very lucky the Club is about to show up, because if they weren't I'd put any doubts you had on the matter to rest." and he says it with such calm and calculated surety that Tamaki looks at him with surprise.

The door opens just at Tamaki goes to ask what he means by that, and the rest of the group walks in. Violet and slate gray eyes instantly find brown and Haruhi waves happily as she follows the twins over to the far side of the room to start setting up the tables and put their bags away.

"Time for work." Tamaki says suddenly sounding rather satisfied as he jumps up and heads towards Mori and Honey.

Kyoya is left standing and staring after the blonde boy with a hidden frustration as he presses his glasses up and mutters out an annoyed, "Idiot."

PAGE BREAK

About halfway through the afternoon Haruhi approaches him, and Kyoya quickly says goodbye to one of the few ladies he entertains on a regular basis.

"Haruhi, is there a problem?" he asks as he opens his binder and starts to write.

"Yes, well, no...I handled it...but….I may have told a little white lie and I may need you to cover for me."

Kyoya keeps writing but his eyes glance up at her and then back down, "The twins?" he says casually.

"Yeah." and Haruhi doesn't even bother asking how he knows as she figures he probably-

"I expected as much. What did you tell them?" he asks very softly, nearly not moving his lips as he continued to write.

Haruhi moved closer, as if she was looking at Kyoya's binder, "That my dad was working overtime at work and asked you to put me up when he was going to be gone longer than two days-"

"I assume you told them about some vagrants wondering about or a break in or assault that happened?"

Haruhi's eyes grew wide, "Yeah...a break in at my land ladies….and strangers….how did you know?"

"It's what I would have said." Kyoya says with satisfaction.

"Really?"

"Yes. Rather impressive you managed to give such a viable story since you make a habit of not lying." Kyoya says happily.

"I….I know...I felt pretty awful about it." Haruhi said glumly but the feel of fingers on her chin as her face was raised to look up at him made her brow raise, "You were just protecting those that are important to you. It will unfortunately be apart of life for a little while if we decide to proceed. You will either have to make peace with that fact or not pursue the matter any further. Now, best get back to work." and his fingers were gone and he was focused again on his books.

A small swirl of warmth coated her stomach and Haruhi tried to focus on it for a moment but it didn't last long and she she turned and went back to her clients.

"Hey, Kyoya. Everything okay?" Tamaki asked as he walked up to him and stared after Haruhi's retreating form.

"Mm, you're actually keeping an eye on things today, that's an interesting change. Normally once you start with the ladies nothing can tear you away from them." Kyoya teases gently.

"Yeah. I suppose you're right. I'm just a little out of sorts today, that's all."

"I see. Well, you have five more appointments today-"

"Is Haruhi alright?" Tamaki asked suddenly and Kyoya looked up and across the room towards the young woman, "Yes. She just wanted to let me know she had to tell the twins a little white lie to cover the fact she stayed at my house the other night...while you were there."

Tamaki paled and brought his hands to his mouth, "Oh my poor Haruhi! A victim to those vultures and their prying little hands! I should go comfort her-"

"Stop." Kyoya says suddenly, "She's fine. She just wanted to let me know incase the twins questioned me. So, I am going to tell you the same lie and you need to pay attention, we can't afford to have our story not match. Alright?"

"I understand, but….lying…"

"I will tell you the same thing I told Haruhi, it's going to be part of the deal for awhile if we decide to pursue this relationship. You're going to have to get over it or forget the idea all together."

Tamaki thought about this for a moment and then nodded, "Yeah. You're right. Alright, what's the story?"

Kyoya repeats the story and adds on that he had invited Tamaki to stay the night as well as by the time dinner was over and they had all talked in the family room, it was late. Tamaki quietly repeats the story to Kyoya twice, keeping an eye out for any possible eavesdroppers before both young men are certain their story is straight and then Tamaki returns to his current client.

"If only he'd been this self-aware three years ago, we'd have made a lot more money by now." Kyoya mused before he looked back down at the binder in his hand and gave a rather affectionate smirk.

 **A/N: Sorry, not a lot of touchy feely in this chapter, but if you've ever read any of my other stories I don't like to just jump into things. This isn't necessarily a slow burn but I have a feeling these characters really would take their time and thoroughly examine themselves, their possible partners and the situation before they would do anything else. Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, in Japan school starts in April... I think….and since I never really dated this piece we are going to say this story starts about a month after school resumes. That means the month they are in is May….so Mori's birthday fits….yey!**

 **WARNING: OKay, I'm amping it up a little this chapter so make sure you read these warnings and understand what's in store for you, the reader. SCENE OF A SEXUAL NATURE BETWEEN TWO MALES, NO LEMON, KISSING TOUCHING AND LIGHT FOREPLAY! SEXUAL TEASING BETWEEN TWO MALES AND ONE FEMALE VERY VERY LIGHT! SELF-DISCOVERY AND TALK OF SEXUALITY! IF YOU HAVE ISSUES WITH ANY OF THIS PLEASE DO NOT READ OR JUST SKIP AROUND!**

 **The Great Divide**

 **Prt. 5**

It was the oddest sensation that Haruhi had ever felt. A sensation she could only describe as longing. It was a strange sensation that made her heart feel fluttery and her stomach churn petulantly.

It was Friday, the last day before the weekend hit and Haruhi would finally have some time for herself. Thursday had passed uneventfully and once she had left school she had taken the time to get some much needed chores done around her home as well as make dinner for her and her father. Neither Kyoya nor Tamaki had bothered her, and during Host Club hours they had acted completely normal. She was lucky as well because the twins had left well enough alone in regards to the lie she had told them. Haruhi had taken Thursday afternoon to think about Kyoya and Tamaki while she cleaned and did laundry, wondering several times throughout the evening what they were doing, though she had refrained from texting them. She had stared at their picture on and off as she worked on her homework before bed as well.

However, upon reaching the end of the day Friday she had been getting ready to go, having finished her duties to help right Music Room 3 after the swarm of young ladies had come and wreaked their havoc, when she noticed the feeling burning slowly to life.

Brown eyes glanced to her right as she bent down for her school bag, spying the two young men that had offered her a rather unique relationship opportunity. They were talking quietly amongst themselves, whether for Club business or about the current decisions they would all have to make in their near future, she didn't know.

What Haruhi did know was that she had no excuse to lag behind, nor was there cause for her to approach them. So, she had simply shouldered her bag and headed for the exit, only to feel the sudden drop of longing into her chest and stomach.

She had frozen mid way to the main doors, hands gripping her shoulder strap tightly as eyes stared straight ahead and lips parted. It was a very conflicting feeling, based in affection and want as well as disappointment and regret.

She was disappointed she didn't have a reason to stay and talk to them and regretted she wasn't clever enough to think up a reason. Yet, she also felt affection at the very idea of them and a want to approach and spend time with them.

If you asked Haruhi what made her feel longing last year, she would have told you the loss of her mother. But that longing, the longing of missing someone so loved and treasured was a different type of longing then this. The longing she had for her mother was filled with sadness, nostalgia, memories and fears...even so...there were some similarities….the feeling that your heart is tugging you towards something or someone...even though they may not be there….that was the same….whether it was thoughts of her mother or thoughts of those young men just behind her.

Even with all the similarity in feeling this longing was a whole different beast, for as she stood there stunned by how strong it was, images of her taking Tamaki's hand, wrapping arms around Kyoya's shoulders as he typed, cuddling close to them on the couch while watching a movie….it was rather overwhelming and she stood like a statue as she tried to process it all.

"Haru-chaaaaaan!" and like that the spell was broken and her attention was pulled from her thoughts and dropped down to Honey Senpai who was standing before her with a rather happy smile, Mori Senpai standing just behind as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Honey Senpai? Mori Senpai? What is it?" she asks softly as she looks between them and then Honey jumped up and down, "We are going for ice cream! Wanna come!?"

"Huh? Ice cream?" She asked as her head cocked to the side, "Yeah! Today is Takashi's birthday and he wants Ice Cream!"

"You want Ice Cream." Mori says in his low voice with a small smirk as he looks from Honey to Haruhi.

"Oh, Mori Senpai, I didn't realize- ...Happy birthday...er...uhm….sure...I'll come get Ice cream with you." Haruhi says casually, realizing it might be nice to get Kyoya and Tamaki off her mind for even a few short hours.

"Hey! We want to come!" The twins suddenly say together as they jump over the couch they were hiding behind and came to stand next to them.

"We shall all go and celebrate Mori Senpai's birthday with love, friendship and family!" Tamaki suddenly announces and Haruhi jumps at how close his voice is. She turns around and sighs as she sees both Kyoya and Tamaki standing there behind her.

 _So much for getting them out of my head for a few hours._

 **PAGE BREAK**

This was not the first time the Host Club had taken a trip together, though it was the first time they had done so in school uniform while still in Bunkyo. Haruhi had never really walked around the area where she went to school, instead taking the bus home immediately when she left.

So, as her head turned this way and that and the group of boys walked down the sidewalk she tried to take it all in. Not to say she didn't know the city, there were so many museums, traditional and botanical gardens, multiple temples including the Gokoku-ji (one of the few temples that survived the American air raids during World War II), several universities, the Nippon Medical school and the Tokyo Dome.

Yes, Bunkyo was filled to the brim with things to do and see, and Haruhi's father had taken her to many of the museums and art institutes, the large central park and the zoo. But she had never just walked the streets of the bustling metropolis having always had a preference for the quiet suburban streets and small businesses and houses that surrounded her home.

Still, Honey lead the way, pointing onwards from the top of Mori's shoulders as the tall young man walked where ever he was told. The twins were on either side of Haruhi, their arms wrapped around her back as they walked and talked, beguiling her with all the wondrous things Bunkyo had to offer.

Tamaki and Kyoya brought up the rear, Kyoya writing in his binder and Tamaki fuming at the callous arms that propelled his sweet girl forward and far away from him.

"Doesn't it bother you at all!?" Tamaki's hushed whisper slides into his ear as the young man pointed a trembling finger at the trio before them.

"Not really." Kyoya says softly as he continues to write.

"But, how could it not bother you! They're touching her, molesting our precious girl!" Tamaki nearly fainted as the twins hands inched just that little bit lower and he reached out trembling fingers to try and smack their offending hands away.

Kyoya was quick to trip the flustered youth casually, though he kept walking and soon enough Tamaki caught up and glared, "Whhhyyyy Mooommmy!"

"Moron. You know the only reason the twins are so handsy with Haruhi is because they know it drives you up the wall."

"Sure! Fine, but how are you not even the least bit ticked at their antics!" Tamaki hissed under his breath.

"Because-" Kyoya said calmly as he tapped his friend on the head with his pencil, "Haruhi is currently trying to decide if she wants to have a three-way relationship with _us_ , not them. She isn't interested in them as anything other than friends. I know it for sure, and I have complete faith in my ability to hold her interest. Honestly, Tamaki, you're insecurity will be the death of you."

And the young man sighed and visibly deflated as the small dig at his confidence was rather harsh. But, if Tamaki was being honest with himself, it was a fact. His self-confidence had always been low in regards to people liking him. More than likely because half of his family had rejected him and his mother for so long. But, in regards to winning Haruhi, his self-confidence was so low it didn't even exist.

All he wanted more than anything was to hold her in his arms, kiss her good night and good morning, wrap up in her warmth and just-

"Focus." Kyoya chides softly and Tamaki's eyes jerked forward to see Haruhi had abandoned the twins and was now about to get plowed over by him. Tamaki couldn't stop and Haruhi didn't have time to move, so seconds later she was on the ground on her back and Tamaki had landed on her roughly.

"Ah, Senpai?" she groaned out weakly, "Y-Yes, Haruhi?" he asked softly as he realized this was not the first time he had taken her out in such a manner.

"You really need to learn to watch where you're going." she mused in a dazed voice.

"Right." he offered apologetically as he shifted up off her and then helped her to stand, their eyes meeting and their hands joined. Haruhi's cheeks tinged pink and Tamaki swallowed and looked away.

"Hey boss! Stop molesting our girl friend and hurry up!" The twins yelled in unison, Tamaki cringing visibly as heads from passers bye turned and looked at him curiously.

"She's not your girlfriend!" Tamaki yelled back angrily though his attention was pulled from the twins harassing faces when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Kyoya standing there looking at him, before he looked back down to Haruhi and saw the soft smile on her face.

He suddenly felt the small smile that crept onto his own face and he finally seemed to understand the real draw of having both Kyoya and Haruhi at his side.

"Tama-chan! Kyo-chan! Haru-chan! Hurry up, the ice cream store is right around the corner!" Honey called back to them and the trio slowly maneuvered around so they could walk down the sidewalk together.

"So, I have a question." Haruhi suddenly says softly, her curious brown eyes focusing on the ground.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Tamaki asks curiously.

"Well, assuming at the end of the month I want to go ahead and try being with you guys….how are we going to be able to spend time together without raising suspicions?"

It's a good question and Tamaki isn't quite sure how to respond, thankfully Kyoya was more than ready with an answer.

"Well, truthfully, it shouldn't be a problem. I have taken certain measures that will cover our tracks more easily and allow us plenty of personal time to spend with each other."

 _What does he mean by that?_ Haruhi wondered but before she could ask they had caught up with the rest of the group and they entered the ice cream parlor.

PAGE BREAK

The short little excursion had gone well, there was plenty of fun conversations, delicious treats and jokes to be had. Tamaki had paid for Haruhi's ice cream and Kyoya had selected the table at which they would all eat.

Honey had quickly gotten the largest serving, which he was just as quick to devour. They sang a birthday song, well, everyone but Kyoya, and wished the tallest in their group many wonderful gifts.

At some point Hikaru had flung ice cream at Tamaki who dodged rather impressively, only to return fire which hit Kaoru. The ensuing battle had only been avoided because Haruhi had given a worried glance to Kyoya, who was quick to put an end to it with the threat of who would be caught having to clean up the mess.

After that, Haruhi decided she should probably head home as her father was supposed to be home tonight and they wanted to have dinner together.

Mori, Honey and the twins called for their cars as did Kyoya, who had offered both Tamaki and Haruhi a ride.

It wasn't until the others had gone and Kyoya's family car had arrived that Haruhi realized she would finally have an opportunity to ask Kyoya what he meant by his cryptic comment earlier.

Only, once again, her question eluded her because as Tamaki got into the car first she followed and then Kyoya slid in last. This was not a limo, this was a very nice Mercedes, so the three of them sitting next to each other was a little tighter than their previous rides.

In the tinted backseat of the car Tamaki and Kyoya seemed to let down their guard and as the car drove off, the dividing window blocking the drivers view, Tamaki's hand slowly interlaced with her own, those violet eyes staring out the window as his thumb gently made small circles on her palm.

Kyoya had actually put his binder away and instead had out his phone, seemingly browsing through emails or texts as he pressed an arm along the backrest and his fingers found their way into the hair at the back of her head.

All Haruhi's questions and thoughts faded, her focus becoming nothing but the gentle strokes of Tamaki's thumb and the soothing feeling of Kyoya's stroking through her hair.

Her heart beat fast and she realized that if she wanted, she could reciprocate, yet, they had all agreed to wait until Haruhi made a decision...yet...she didn't mind...it felt good….but she needed to keep this above board.

"I thought we had a deal-" Haruhi started softly, her eyes closing as she felt goosebumps erupt over her flesh.

"We do." Tamaki said thoughtfully as he glanced at her, bringing her hand up to his mouth where he gently pressed the sleeve of her uniform up and laid a gentle kiss on the inside of her wrist. Shivers exploded throughout her body and she went to protest when a finger drew her face away from Tamaki's gentle kisses and towards Kyoya, "Make no mistake, we plan to keep our side of the bargain….Tamaki and I have already been working on our own chemistry. But...we never agreed to keep from touching you while you made your decision." and Kyoya leaned in, placing a soft kiss at the corner of her mouth before he leaned back and resumed looking through his phone, fingers staying rooted in her hair as they messaged her scalp.

"Besides, every business deal needs a little incentive." Tamaki chuckled against her wrist and

Haruhi felt the heat on her cheeks but it wasn't from embarrassment as her half-lidded eyes turned back to Tamaki. The young man had started to gently suck on the inside of her wrist only to stop and place another kiss, before dropping her hand back down and smiling as those eyes scanned back out the window.

 _Holy crap-_

When they arrived at Haruhi's home she hesitated, not sure what to say as the boy's slowly pulled away from her so she could remove herself from the car.

She looked between them and gave a narrow glare, "If you think teasing me is going to affect my decision then you two have another thing coming. My mind can't be decided by a few short displays of affection." and she was determined to keep her resolve firm but a hand cupping her face made that resolve crumble just a little, "Of course, my lady. You're just so irresistible...we can't always help ourselves." and then he placed a soft kiss on her lips and shifted back, "Say goodbye, Kyoya." Tamaki ordered softly and Kyoya disengaged from his phone long enough to lean forward and gently say in her ear, "That wasn't teasing, princess, that was a promise of things to come. Good Night."

Haruhi was left spinning on the curb as the car pulled away and she remained in a daze until she entered into the front door of her home to a father who was cooking happily, a soft hum coming from his lips.

"Dad? You seem happy, did something happen?" her mind clearing instantly at the sight of him.

"Yes! Only the best thing since the bar changed Karaoke night to Wednesdays!" her father said happily as he continued to fry the Tempura in the pan before him.

"What is it? What happened?" Haruhi asked with curiosity.

"I've been promoted! I'm now the bars new full-time manager!"

Haruhi's eyes grew wide and then she burst into a smile, "That's great!" she said as she set her bag aside and moved to give him a hug. Her father seemed more than happy and Haruhi was proud of him.

"Help me finish dinner and I will tell you all about it!" Haruhi nodded and removed her uniform jacket. She rolled up her sleeves and went about helping her dad finish dinner.

Ten minutes later they sat at the table and Ranka explained the whole thing, "It's a golden opportunity too! The raise is going to help us a lot and I will have a set schedule so you will know for sure when I will and won't be home!"

"That's awesome! I'm really proud of you dad." Haruhi said happily as she ate her dinner. Her father had prepared quite a spread in celebration and Haruhi was grateful she had elected to partake in a small cone of ice cream instead of a bowl like the boy's had.

"There is one thing though, that we still need to talk about, Haruhi." Ranka said suddenly and in a rather serious tone.

"What's that, dad?" Haruhi asked, a lightning fast image of Kyoya and Tamaki flashing in her mind's eye before she pressed it away, knowing deep down her father would have no knowledge of it.

"It's about your friend Kyoya." Suddenly Haruhi's heart sped up but she remained outwardly calm, "What about him?"

"Well, as wonderful as this promotion is, and as much as we need the money, for the next month or so things are going to be a little irregular as I adjust to the new schedule and try to figure out the best way to present the new brand of Sake we just switched to. So...I called Kyoya-"

Haruhi nearly fell over, Kyoya's voice echoing in her head, _well, truthfully, it shouldn't be a problem. I have taken certain measures that will cover our tracks more easily and allow us plenty of personal time to spend with each other._

 _No way is he responsible for this, no way could he have-_

"And Kyoya was more than happy to let you come and stay in that spare room Wednesday to Friday. Once I get my new schedule down and feel more confident in my boss shoes you shouldn't have to worry about it. But I just want to make sure you aren't alone, I'll be coming and going like crazy for the next month and since you had such a good time the last few visits-"

She tuned him out again, shocked, part of her scared….creeped out…. _did Kyoya really just….does Tamaki know? No way could it have been him...there is no way_ …

"Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you were okay with that. I know you'd rather be here but given how rough the transition could be I won't be here as much as I'd like or I will be asleep. I just don't want you to get lonely and I-"

Haruhi was quick to extinguish her father's remorse on the matter, for whether Kyoya had a hand in her father's promotion or not, she wasn't going to let him miss this opportunity.

 _Damn rich people,_ "It's alright dad. I don't mind. Kyoya's house is nice and I always have plenty of time to study. I'm just really happy for you, and am more than happy to do whatever you want so you can focus on making this an easy transition for you."

Ranka stood and came around the table quickly, kneeling down next to her as he wrapped his arms around and said happily, "You're such a wonderful daughter! Oh I couldn't asked to be more blessed. You just wait and see, if we can muscle through the next month we will be better for it. I love you, Haruhi, and I only want to make you proud and make sure you are taken care of."

"I love you too dad." Haruhi said sincerely, her mind still reeling from what had just happened. Though after dinner she was going to send a rather blunt text to Kyoya about this.

PAGE BREAK

 **Did you do this? H.F.**

Kyoya read the text and a soft smirk came to his lips as his fingers flew over the buttons.

 **I am afraid you will have to be more specific, darling. K.O.**

The response time was slow and Kyoya knew it was because he had referred to her with a pet name rather than her real name. Truth be told, Kyoya was feeling a little playful tonight and he didn't really care how out of sorts he appeared.

 **My dad, his promotion, staying at your house during the week, was that you? H.F.**

Kyoya's fingers flew across the buttons, the smirk growing more devilish as he chuckled to himself, **I had no direct influence on your father's promotion. In general he is an excellent worker and deserved the raise. However, I won't lie and say I didn't offer having you stay Thursday to Friday. K.O.**

 **What do you mean? H.F.**

 **He originally just asked if you could stay wednesday nights….I offered until Friday to ensure he wouldn't have to worry about you. K.O.**

 **Does Tamaki know? H.F.**

 **He does now, and is currently clearing his schedule on those days for the foreseeable future. K.O.**

 **Wait...is he still with you? H.F.**

 **Yes. Why wouldn't he be? You did ask us to become more intimate. We are simply following your recommendation. K.O.**

 **Is he sitting next to you? H.F.**

 **More like laying, but we won't bore you with the semantics. Have a pleasant weekend and we will see you Monday. K.O.**

 **The hell!? Wait, are you two….in bed right now? H.F.**

 **Good Night, Haruhi. K.O.**

And Kyoya silenced his cell phone and set it on the nightstand next to his bed. He brought his hands behind his head and sighed, the smirk fading as it always did once the fun was over. His gray eyes glanced over to see Tamaki sitting on the bed next to him, shirtless and hunched over his phone working on clearing his schedule.

"You do realize it's only for a month. You don't have to clear the whole year-" Kyoya mused softly and Tamaki gushed, "I know, but I have a good feeling this is going to work. I think she is going to say yes! I want to have as much time available for her as possible..."

"You mean for us?" Kyoya mused knowing Tamaki was just excited and hadn't thought before he spoke.

"Oh, yes! Sorry, us, the three of us!"

Kyoya stretched out a hand and placed it over Tamaki's flying thumbs and the young man looked up at him, "Kyoya-"

"Stop, Tamaki-" he says softly yet with the barest hint of affection, "Everything will work out the way it's supposed to. You need to not get ahead of yourself. You've cleared three months, that's good enough. Now come on, we are supposed to be working on our relationship."

Tamaki's stressed eyes slowly faded to something a little more relaxed and he reluctantly shut his phone and set it aside.

Kyoya's house was empty tonight, his father, brothers and sister all gone. Kyoya had sent the staff home early and for once the massive mansion was completely empty save for the two young men laying shirtless in his bed.

After setting his phone aside Tamaki had moved across the bed and then averted his eyes as he straddled Kyoya's hips, the cool young man's hands coming to gently hold Tamaki's waist.

"Well? What do you….think?" Tamaki asks, his cheeks growing a pale pink as his eyes stare off to the right.

Kyoya studies his face, tried to decide if Tamaki looks that way because he is uncomfortable or embarrassed. Kyoya's hands very slowly press around to his back and fingers run over the sinewy muscles that run along Tamaki's spine.

The arousal in his own pants come abruptly but Tamaki seems unaware, rather odd considering he is straddling Kyoya readily. Kyoya watched his hands and fingers spread across Tamaki's skin, goosebumps erupting and the blush on Tamaki's cheeks growing darker.

 _None of this bothers me, I can't say I'm surprised. While I can run to anger easily, shock is another matter and nothing about this shocks me. I am….fine with it. But Tamaki...he looks lost….is he so uncomfortable with my touch that he can't even look at me?_

 _He always seemed so open about his own sexuality, flirting with Haruhi openly even when he thought she was a male. Is he just that good of an actor? I wonder-_

And Kyoya raises a hand, gently pinches Tamaki's nipple and the young man closes his eyes, seems to allow the feeling of it to register in his mind and body but still he says nothing.

Despite how Tamaki acted, he was an alpha male, even though he was often trampled by those around him out of good humour, the Host Club followed _him_ , even Kyoya followed his lead.

In this moment, Kyoya was leading….maybe that's why Tamaki seemed so lost. He just wasn't the submissive type. Still, Kyoya knew his own heart was beating harder, blood rushing and temperature climbing just from this small amount of experimental contact.

The conversation the two had shared earlier in the car after Haruhi had left shed some light on what their biggest problem was going to be he supposed.

 _I think our priority tonight should be to find out which one of us tends to be more dominant in bed._

 _But, Kyoya, I'm not ready to-_

 _No, not sex. I know it's only been a week since this whole thing started, but I have a feeling Haruhi is going to make up her mind before the month is up. I think we are going to need to speed up our time frame. You should come stay over the weekend. We can….experiment and find out what we are both the most comfortable with._

 _You're right, I had the same feeling. Haruhi is showing a lot of signs that she is going to be ready sooner than we thought. We should definitely try to be ready._

 _Very good. I do have one question for you, if you don't mind me asking, Tamaki._

 _Of course. What is it?_

 _Have you ever considered your sexual preference may be more duplicitous than you realize? I mean, after all, you did hit on and shamelessly flirt with Haruhi even before you realized she was a girl._

 _I...I never really thought about it….I mean...all that matters to me is love….you love who you love….the sex of a person shouldn't matter. I suppose that's something that Haruhi and I agree on 100 percent._

 _Then….do you think….you could ever love me….in that way?_

Tamaki had stared at him for a long moment, his eyes focused and intense, that small glimpse of the young man's natural maturity and intelligence shining through. But it came and went quick and the only response Tamaki gave was, _Maybe-_

Now, as Kyoya lay beneath him, Tamaki straddling his hips and looking all the world like he was caught between some strange desire to hide and a burst of utter discomfort Kyoya couldn't stop the sigh that escaped him.

This wasn't going to work, Tamaki wasn't going to be able to adapt, no matter how badly he wanted to please Haruhi. Somewhere deep down, Kyoya had hoped he could have them both. But….after seeing his friends reactions-

Slowly Kyoya sat up and wrapped his arms around Tamaki's middle, pressing the side of his face into Tamaki's chest as he murmured, "I don't know why...but I really thought….for the longest time….you had the ability to love anyone. You were always so open and friendly-"

He heard Tamaki give off a small 'hm' of confusion but Kyoya kept talking, his voice soft and smooth, the indifference in it coming out of instinct, things always seemed to hurt less if you could feign indifference.

"I suppose I am glad Haruhi gave us this challenge, otherwise we would have started a relationship that we had no hope of surviving and all three of us would have been devastated in the aftermath."

"Kyoya-"

"No, Tamaki. It's okay, this is why we tried. So we would know if you and I could….but it's not really who you are….maybe it's just me but I didn't really care...I probably could have had a relationship with you from the beginning, it would have made no difference to me. I suppose I'm just...disappointed that we will have to tell Haruhi about our failure. I've….never failed before…."

Kyoya closes his eyes, tries to experience the feeling of Tamaki's warm body next to his and he realizes in this moment, a true self-discovery, he had no sexual preference….as long as there was someone there...someone to keep him from being alone….someone to feel and smell and taste and hold….man, woman, transgender….it didn't matter….

 _So…pan-sexual….very well then...it's intruiging….in it's own way, at least something good came out of this, I suppose I can work with that… and the options for me in this world are suddenly extremely plentiful...I can find someone else...let Tamaki have her, let them have each other...they will be happy….I will find someone….someday...now the only problem is how to tell Haruhi-_ Kyoya muses half-heartedly.

The feeling of a hand running gently through his hair ends his train of thought, "Stop thinking." Tamaki says softly. And then he was pressing against Kyoya slowly, coming to lay on top of him, the hand in his hair coming down to cup his cheek, "My reservation was never whether or not I could love you, Kyoya, or whether I could accept having a sexual relationship with you-"

Slate gray eyes grow wide as he looks up at his friend and sees in those violet eyes the Tamaki that few others ever got to see. There he was in all his splendor, the mature and wise young man he hid from the world, made from life's cruel experiences of rejection and loss, staring down at him with such a calm and thoughtful expression.

"I already love you, I just didn't know whether you could love me. It's no secret we are different, like night and day, but...from what you just said...it never bothered me either that you were a man...what bothered me was the idea that you were only doing this in hopes of convincing Haruhi and yourself that you could make it. I was restraining myself because….I didn't want to see the look of repulsion on your face...I didn't want to see the rejection in your eyes. I didn't realize you were as open minded as me….I suppose I should have known...given the legnths you've gone for me. Dressing as a woman, putting up with the twins little display of faux twincest...but...it's real isn't it...this whole thing...the three of us...it's real...you really do care for her...and for me."

Kyoya suddenly closed his eyes as he felt heat tinge his cheeks and the humility at such a thing happening to him in front of his friend was strong, still, Kyoya wasn't one to let such things stand in the way of his truths, "Yes." he says.

"Then, there really is no problem. You and I, we don't have any problems." and then Tamaki leaned in and pressed a kiss to Kyoya's lips.

It took him less than a second to register before his hands came up and gently weaved through those shiny blonde locks. Tamaki's hand sliding up his side and then to his chest before sliding down his stomach and then under the waistline of his pants.

Kyoya went ridgid breaking the kiss, "T-Tamaki, wait-" he said between clenched teeth, a bead of sweat running down from his temple and Tamaki smirked as he nuzzled his forehead against Kyoya's and then brought his lips next to the young man's ear, "It's been there from the moment you touched me….I'm not stupid….I thought maybe it was just a psycological response...I didn't take it seriously. But….I am now… do you want to be touched there?"

Kyoya swallowed, eyes still closed and though his mouth refused to speak his head gave one sharp nod, yet as Tamaki's hand moved his own hand suddenly gripped the young man's wrist.

 _Why? I w-want it….badly….why am I-_

Tamaki leaned close to his ear and said softly,"For once, I need you to trust me to know what I', doing listen to me and let go."

Kyoya's wide eyes stared at the ceiling, his teeth grinding together heard as every inch of his body vibrated with urges to let his friend continue, but his head was running through scenarios and trying to plan out the resulting outcomes and consequences and worrying that Tamaki would regret it later-

"Stop thinking, Kyoya. Just let go." Tamaki repeated and then he so gently pressed his mouth to Kyoya's throat and gave a tender bite.

Kyoya's hips instantly pressed up into Tamaki's hand which gently wrapped around his manhood and Kyoya let out the most brazen sound, "You really are starved for this, you'd think you'd be the one having wet dreams. Not me." Tamaki chuckled softly.

"S-shut up, Tamaki." Kyoya hissed before his hand fisted in the young man's hair and he dragged those lips back to his own.

Tamaki's hand explored and pressed, creating friction and heat where Kyoya had only ever dreamed about, his body reacting like a light bulb that had finally been turned on.

Minutes later, as Tamaki continued to explore and grope Kyoya felt his stomach tighten.

 _Not yet, it's too soon….I want to feel this for a little while….longer….touch me longer-_

But as Tamaki's tongue pressed past his lips he felt himself come undone.

He grunted into Tamaki's open mouth and he felt Tamaki's free hand press his dark hair back from his sweaty forehead as he shivered and jerked.

Kyoya was breathing heavy as he felt Tamaki give a gentle kiss to his lips before saying in a teasing manner, "And you're supposed to be the cool one."

"Shut….up….Tamaki." he pants out with frustration before he wraps his arms around the young man says with annoyance, "Roll over."

Tamaki complies and Kyoya nestles his face into Tamaki's shoulder, legs coming up to cup his friends body perfectly as he savours the heat of another body and realizes that tonight he can actually enjoy it and he has the rest of the weekend to truly experience everything he's only ever thought about.

"You alright?" Tamaki asks.

"Yes, fine." Kyoya offers sleepily.

"Don't you want to clean up-"

"Too tired, go to sleep." Kyoya murmurs out, nearly asleep as he tightens his hold.

"Alright, in the morning then."

"Yes, anything you want….now sleep, Tamaki." Kyoya says before he fades out, the ever present heat leading him down to a blissful state of nothingness.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **Good Night, Haruhi. K.O.**

Haruhi's hand dropped, the phone still open as she stared off at the wall.

 _They are in bed together….working on...stuff…..together….without me….._

It was an interesting feeling, being left out….feeling jealous….envious….curious….all wrapped into one simmering little pot in her belly.

So strange was it that she felt this way given she was the one who had encouraged them to do this very thing she realized she really must like them. Not just some passing crush, but the fact that she wished she was with them, to be sleeping peacefully between them again.

 _Well I guess that answers a lot of questions I had._

And it did, perhaps that was why Kyoya had been so dismissive of her in those texts, to try and make her jealous and get a rise out of her. Haruhi was too smart to rise to the bait but it would be a bold faced lie if she said she wasn't a little jealous...and….having feelings of longing for both young men.

She sat on her mat and glanced at her book bag, she had plenty of homework to do and plenty of stuff to study. She had gotten most of her chores done on Thursday but she did still need to go to the store and restock the kitchen.

She supposed she could spend the weekend with the twins, they always kept her on her toes and would probably keep her mind off of the fact that she actually really wanted to just spend her weekend with her….

 _Wait, what would I even call them? Boy friends? Lovers? Breeders?_

Okay, that last one was something she had heard her father use once when he had come home drunk and mad, though to this day she never really figured out why calling other men that was a bad thing. She shook it from her mind as using a word she didn't know the meaning of could be a very dangerous and ignorant thing to do.

Instead she tried to fathom what she would call them….only to realize it wouldn't matter….because...well….who could she tell?

Perhaps in that regard Haruhi was the perfect person to enter into a three-way relationship as she had no one to tell or talk to aside from her father. Even when her old friends from grade school called, which was few and far between, they never really talked about anything but school and their grades.

 _I really am a nerd….I've got to find something to do to keep me distracted so the guys can focus on themselves. I refuse to be jealous of them doing something I asked them to do, that's hypocritical and petty…..I guess I just didn't think….it would all happen so fast….I thought it would take them a while to… work up to it…..maybe they are more emotionally ready then I am to have sex._

This thought makes Haruhi uneasy as she realizes that it's not always age or experience that dictates how prepared you are for the things that happen in your life or the changes you go through. Some people are just more ready to take those bigger leaps than others.

 _Alright, I've pretty much decided that I want to be with both of them, I'm willing to try a three-way relationship. It wasn't a very hard decision to make. But that only covers companionship and emotional support, I've not taken any time to consider sex. When would I be ready? Would I want to wait? Could I wait since marriage isn't really an option unless I only marry one….at that point if I were to marry Tamaki but still sleep with Kyoya is that technically an affair? FOCUS! Sex. One thing at a time. If the guys are already sharing a bed, possibly doing things with each other….I mean...the way they touched me in the car….the way Tamaki talks sometimes...the way Kyoya looks at me….they'd be ready for that a lot sooner than me….but Tamaki did say it was a long way off...but was that for my benefit or his?_

 _I know I don't want to have sex until we've been together….at least for a little while. But, the truth is….Sex doesn't really scare me….and I could care less if I wait until marriage….as long as I love the person...or in my case the persons...and they love me….so….is that my answer? Wait until I am sure I love them...completely? I don't really know what love of that kind feels like….I mean….I care about them….but...shouldn't love feel more….powerful or something?_

Haruhi sighed and finally stood from her mat, walking to her closet to change into her sleep wear. That was the only problem with this, Haruhi didn't have anyone to talk to accept her father and the Host Club…..but if she started this relationship she would have to keep all things to herself. She wouldn't be able to talk to anyone….aside from Kyoya and Tamaki.

That thought suddenly calmed her as she realized that between Tamaki and Kyoya she would have all the emotional support she would need.

 _This really could work. Maybe I should….no I can't get ahead of myself….take the weekend, spend it on your own and just think about it. Don't rush, you have a month, and you will be spending time with them for the next several weeks in private. You will have time to feel things out and make sure…..make sure it's really okay. That you are okay with….everything._

Haruhi turns off her light and lays down, pulling the blankets up and closing her eyes, trying to quiet her mind and allow sleep to come.

However, her cell suddenly vibrates and she reaches for it quickly, flipping it open and reading the text that just came in.

 **How are you doing, princess? T.S.**

Tamaki? What is he doing texting me this late? He's with Kyoya right? Her fingers move across the buttons slowly as she doesn't text a lot.

 **I'm fine. How are you? Aren't you with Kyoya? H.F.**

 **He fell asleep. His low blood pressure got the better of him after we hung out. T.S.**

 **Oh, so you guys just hung out? H.F.**

 **You could say that. Haruhi, we need to be careful. T.S.**

This caught Haruhi off guard but she typed back quicker, **About what? H.F.**

 **With Kyoya. He's the cool guy, but he's also….fragile. I just want you to know, our priority should be to make him feel….wanted. T.S.**

 **I'm not sure I understand. H.F.**

 **You will. I've always know he was damaged. We're all damaged in one way or another. But, Kyoya...is more so. T.S.**

 **Should we be worried? H.F.**

 **No, I don't think so. We should just make sure that he feels secure about his place in our relationship. I don't think he's ever felt...wanted. Or loved. It sounds dramatic, I know. But, we need to be together on this, at least for now. Can you do that for me? T.S.**

 **Alright. Sure. H.F.**

 **Thanks. Sleep well princess. T.S.**

 **You too. And don't call me princess. H.F.**

Haruhi sets her phone aside and her mind ponders over the texts she just received from Tamaki. Wondering what they could have done tonight that suddenly put Tamaki on edge in regards to Kyoya's emotional state.

 _We're all damaged in one way or another….. What does he mean by that? I'm not damaged….am I?_

Thoughts of her mother, of the fact that she never really liked to be close to people, never sought out emotional comfort or a relationship beyond friendship with anyone.

 _Maybe I am….maybe we all are….but….do we have to stay that way?_

Haruhi falls asleep with so many new questions on her mind, the concerns she has about her readiness for sex falling to something more important. Kyoya needs them and Tamaki asked her to help. So, no matter what happened between them, she would be ready to aid her friend in anyway she could.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Kyoya woke up slowly, his always sluggish morning mind trying to climb up through the hazey mass of fog that was greeting him.

A hand reached out towards the empty side of his bed only to collide with a solid body, heat radiating off it and his eyes opened, seeing the sleeping face of Tamaki next to him. Still shirtless but his pants in place Kyoya's mental fog suddenly cleared and he felt his heart beat a little faster.

Memories of the night before coming to him and despite the fact he realized he desperately needed a shower and fresh pants his hand hovered before him, the tips of his fingers only inches from the bare flesh of his friends chest.

Sliding a little bit closer Kyoya pressed Tamaki onto his back and the young man groaned, a yawn crawling out of his mouth as his violet eyes slowly fluttered open.

"You're still here." Kyoya says softly as he presses into Tamaki's side and runs a hand from the boy's stomach up to his chest, feeling the soft skin and warmth radiating into his palm.

"Of course. Where else would I be?" Tamaki offers sleepily before he brings a hand to wrap around Kyoya and the dark haired youth suddenly presses up and finds Tamaki's mouth.

He kisses him deeply, not caring about morning breath or if the boy is even awake enough to reciprocate. Tamaki makes a sound of surprise but instantly relaxes, opening his mouth and bringing a hand up to cup Kyoya's face.

Kyoya keeps kissing him, his hands running all over his body, soaking in the warmth, in the noises and the smell of his cologne.

When he finally released his friends captured lips his head instantly fell to lay on Tamaki's shoulder, his hand still gently moving over Tamaki's chest and stomach.

"I don't know." Is all Kyoya says and Tamaki lays with him for quite a long time. His hand gently runs fingers along Kyoya's bareback and after awhile he realizes Kyoya has fallen back to sleep.

"You're such a fool." Tamaki says softly, the thick chords of affection in his voice making evident the love he has for his friend.

It had been a shock to him when Kyoya had explained what Haruhi had really wanted from them, not because he had been opposed to it but because Tamaki knew he was more than willing to explore that aspect of his sexuality with Kyoya. But the idea that he would be doing it with Kyoya, who he thought was not actually interested in it….who would have to force affections and responses, felt wholeheartedly wrong.

When Kyoya had admitted to his own desires, to the hope that Tamaki would have had a big enough heart to love both of them equally he realized that there was more to Kyoya's actions and words then he previously thought.

 _Then….do you think….you could ever love me….in that way?_

When Kyoya had asked that question he had sounded so indifferent and cold, as if he didn't really care one way or another. It had felt from the beginning when Kyoya had suggested they try a three-way relationship that it had only been a means to an end. Tamaki felt like it might have been a stepping stone for Kyoya to get the affection he wanted, knowing that everytime you wish to gain something sacrifices must be made.

Tamaki had felt like he was the sacrifice, but after last night….

 _I don't know why...but I really thought….for the longest time….you had the ability to love anyone._ _You were always so open and friendly-_

If Tamaki thought about it, Kyoya had been rather pushy in regards to figuring out exactly how far Tamaki was willing to go and what he was comfortable with doing. He had also been the one to come up with the idea of the three of them being together.

Kyoya had always been a bit of a shadow king, pulling strings and making things work out despite the fact that Tamaki did not always have the best grasp of what was going on around him. Working from the background while Tamaki put on a show and had his fun.

He supposed this would be no different, with Kyoya figuring out what he wanted to happen and while everyone else, namely Tamaki and Haruhi, focused on the questions and problems of the situation, he was in the background, trying to pull all the strings so that he could have what he wanted.

It was pure evil, but oddly enough, it was partly why Tamaki liked Kyoya so much to begin with. His crafty clever ways allowed him to get things most couldn't. He had a way of looking at problems and figuring them out before anyone else even realized there was a problem to begin with.

But even will all his brains and clever abilities Kyoya was blinded in regards to his own wants.

 _Or he's too stubborn to admit to them..._ Tamaki mused.

He's lonely and tired of being forced to dance like a show pony for his father. He just wants to be left alone to do what he wants in regards to his future but he doesn't want to face that future alone.

 _How conflicting it must be for him to want his father's approval while simultaneously wanting to reject that approval and strike out on his own. The conflict of loving quiet but hating to be alone and wanting play the game of loss and gain but having a unending fear of losing everything you've ever gained. He's almost as big a contradiction as the twins!_

Tamaki sighed and looked down at the young man laying next to him, arms wrapped around him, a leg pressed across Tamaki's own and hooked ankle to ankle. He wasn't going anywhere without waking Kyoya up again. The young man in question shifted, bring his head to rest more easily near Tamaki's neck where his lips grazed skin and gave a gentle kiss.

"Mmm." Kyoya voiced softly and he snuggled closer.

 _Who would have thought…. Kyoya was a cuddler. I get the feeling more and more that while Kyoya might portray himself as the cool type, he is a lot more emotionally motivated then he lets on. He has a hidden kindness that I've seen all too often. A desire for intimacy and a need to be close to people. He hides it so well, yet it's no wonder a man like him would be so quick to jump on bored with someone like me._

The voice of Tamaki's father echoes in his mind, the frown that comes to his face telling of his thoughts on the matter, _Whims have consequences, Tamaki. Take my word for it they do not come cheaply for people like us. Accept it, life is hard. It's time for you to grow up and realize that dreaming only postpones the inevitable. Start thinking about your future my son-_

It was no secret what whims his father had meant, for Tamaki himself was the result of one of his father's whims. But, this relationship….this was...beyond the realm of a whim. This was dangerous, it was….taboo….and it wasn't just another illusion like they gave to the young ladies of Ouran who visited the host club.

If they were caught….if they were ever found out...it would all end...their careers….their life together...how careful could they be? It was true, they shouldn't rush, but they also couldn't be careless.

Even Tamaki knew that much. Hypothetically it would have to be as follows: If this relationship went well and they made it through the rest of high school, made it through college they would all use their education to either start a business, take over a pre existing business or find jobs.

Obvious.

But then there came the problem of eventually Tamaki and Kyoya's families would want them to get married. Only one of them could marry Haruhi, so the other would either have to remain single….or find another woman to marry. It made the most sense for Haruhi to marry Tamaki since he was the only child to take over his father's companies. Whether he wanted to or not, it had to remain an option. Tamaki's finances alone could supports all three of them if he decided to follow through with his grandmother's and father's expectations.

Since Kyoya was the third son and had already refused his father's business he would be the least affect by his families wishes. It was too far away to worry about the possibility of them wanting children, he wouldn't spare it a thought right now.

But….even if all of that went flawlessly…..the problem now was that Kyoya's father wanted him to approach Haruhi with a offer of marriage and if Kyoya didn't then his school funding would be cut and he would be kicked out of his home. Asking Haruhi to pose as his fiance until Kyoya's schooling was done would be a disaster because his family would more than likely try to rush him to the altar. It would also cause contention between Tamaki and his own father, whether he would still continue to support Tamaki's claim (however unwanted it was) to the family business if he failed in winning Haruhi's hand Tamaki didn't know.

When it came down to it, one of them, would have to concede, unless Kyoya could come up with a plan to outwit both of their father's and by them time. And, if Haruhi simply "refused" both their proposals for marriage then their families would simply try to find another young lady to take Haruhi's place and honestly, it would be more difficult to get out of it if they didn't have the home field advantage of knowing the girl with whom their families were trying to align them.

Honestly, it didn't make sense for the Suoh family and the Ootori family to want to lay claim to Haruhi. She was highly intelligent, and yes, having a lawyer in the family was always good, but honestly there were better options in regards to benefiting a family empire.

Nothing against Haruhi, Tamaki loved her desperately, but if he was looking at her through the cold calculating eyes of a businessman, she would be a lower choice on the list. She didn't come from a notable family, she was a commoner, the only gain either side would receive was her intelligence and her heart. Both of those seemed rather lackluster when you compare her to someone like Eclair Tonnerre. The merging of Tonnerre and Suoh would have been a thing of epic proportions and could have made their families the dominant businesses in their areas, more power, more money...more everything...yet….his father had told him to go after Haruhi.

That day, Tamaki had been shell shocked to say the least. And part of him had thought it was a cruel joke, but the serious look in his father's eyes had spoke volumes. He was conflicted at first, having to resolve his own "daddy" issues towards Haruhi rather quickly so he could actually come to the understanding of his love for her.

 _I always knew the truth deep down inside, but part of me, I didn't want to admit that I could ever love someone more than I love mother…. It felt wrong to be so loyal to someone so quickly who I didn't even know when my mother was who knows where and possibly suffering alone. To give my love to another, even though the love between mother and son and man and woman are so different….I felt so guilty for it….keeping her a safe distance from that love by treating her as a daughter rather than a lover….had made that guilt ease…._

Tamaki sighed, trying to keep his spirits lifted because even after all that mess he had just tried to sort through, he knew soon enough he could be holding Haruhi in his arms, kissing her freely, someday he could even lay with her….and now that Kyoya was also in the picture….it was like the best of both worlds. He would always have the company of his two best friends….

Shifting his head he glances down at Kyoya's relaxed face and Tamaki noticed that there wasn't any anger, in fact, he almost looked…..content.

As his gentle eyes scanned the young man's face he made note of the red on his cheeks and raised a hand to feel Kyoya's forehead. _He's a bit warm, definitely not used to sleeping next to someone. He should only be under the sheet, maybe I can move it…_

Tamaki shifts to try and pull the comforter off of them but hands are quick to push him back, "Where are you going?" Kyoya murmurs with a groggy irritation.

"Nowhere, just relax, you're getting warm, I was just going to pull the comforter off so you didn't overheat."

Kyoya raised a hand to his cheek and leaned up at him, hazy eyes and a thick voice saying softly, "That's not why I'm warm."

Tamaki's eyes grow wide as Kyoya pressed their lips together and slide his body to rest on top. Tamaki gently pulled his lips away, "Kyoya….really? Don't you want to shower and change….last night you went right to bed without-"

"Come with me." Kyoya says softly as he kisses at Tamaki's throat.

"W-where? To the shower?"

"Hm." Kyoya answers.

"I've never….done something like t-that-"

"Me neither, this weekend is about experimenting remember….so...let's experiment." and Tamaki met Kyoya's gray eyes.

 _He looks very determined and….._

"Do you want some food first? You look hungry-"

"You are such a moron." and Tamaki's back suddenly arches off the bed as a hand slides down his stomach and into his pants, "I'm not hungry for food….are you coming with me to shower or not?" Kyoya asks smoothly and Tamaki nods quickly, sweat forming on his temple as his eyes stare desperately at the ceiling and he realizes this weekend is going to be full of surprises.

 **A/N: I decided to end this chapter here even though there was a whole other section I planned to write because I really wanted feedback and thoughts on the boy's little weekend so far. Too fast? To unrealistic? I have a very strong need to write characters as close to their show personalities as possible even when I take it AU. So, let me know and I will post the next chapter ASAP.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, Sorry this update took so long I haven't forgotten this story and I DO intend to finish! It's just that I am working two jobs right now and finding time to update any of my stories is really hard! Thank you for all the reviews and the support and kind words! Hope you haven't given up on this story, I will finish it but it may be slow going as you can tell. Sorry to keep you waiting! REALLY SORRY!**

 **WARNINGS: MALEXMALE SCENE AT THE TOP OF THIS CHAPTER. TOUCHING, NO SEX, FOREPLAY AND THE LIKE, NOTHING TOO GRAPHIC, BUT IF YOU NEED TO SKIP go to the first page break.**

 **The Great Divide**

 **Part Six**

Tamaki's hands rest on the slick porcelain of the shower wall, his head is bowed and his hair dangles like a wet mop as his breathing comes in soft pants. Every muscle is tense and so he gives little tremours as the hot water rushes down his body.

From the ceiling a large metal square releases water, aiming to impersonate the fall of rain. It's nearly the size of the stall he is in and as the pressure was turned up a little and the heat raised to just below unbearable his skin has taken on a light pink color while his head has been trying to fight off a small dizzy spell.

Still, dizziness is the least of his concerns as hands that are not his own continue to slide and caress his skin, massaging and touching along his upper thighs before rounding to his backside and then back around to his front.

A hand takes hold of his length and a name falls from Tamaki's lips, "Kyoya-" the uncertainty is mixed with desire yet his fingers ball into fists that press against the wall to steady himself. He feels the young man come up behind him pressing himself firmly against Tamaki's back.

"Relax," says that cool voice next to his ear and as Kyoya's hand starts to move Tamaki's eyes close and he feels his lower stomach tighten.

"It feels...wrong….to do this without telling Haruhi-" he says softly, not at all in reference to doing this with Kyoya, the boys had realized last night that they were more than comfortable being together in this way. But something in the back of his mind was telling him they should have run this by her first.

"Funny, you didn't seem to feel this way last night when the tables were turned." Kyoya chided, not stopping his hand from its movements while he gently pinched at Tamaki's nipple with his other.

The young man jerked a little at the sudden stimulation and felt his backside press into Kyoya's manhood. He pulled his hips forward a little, trying to process the feeling of another man's length when suddenly Kyoya pressed back against him, Tamaki losing his balance and before he knew it he was pressed against the hot slick tiled wall.

"Kyoya-" Tamaki started only to feel the young man's hand tighten on his length and continue to pump while his free hand wrapped around his middle and his manhood once against pressed against Tamaki's backside.

"Haruhi told us to do this. She is well aware of what we may be doing. Stop overthinking." Kyoya said in a rather ragged voice.

Tamaki was back to panting, the side of his face pressed against the tile as he felt himself growing closer to some unknown edge. He was very near falling over when he suddenly felt Kyoya start to gently rock his hips against him.

"W-What are you doing-" he started, the feeling of Kyoya's movements near shocking him out of his reverie.

"Feels good, can't stop-" was all Kyoya offers, the sloppy and unfinished sentence sounding so foreign coming from such an articulate person.

Tamaki doesn't fight it, because honestly, it does feel good, Kyoya is pressed flush to him, no air between as Kyoya grinds against him while also stroking his front. Tamaki's legs start to shake and his breathing changed more to uneven gasps until finally, he falls over, racing up and then down through the pleasure that Kyoya has given him.

As soon as he relaxes Kyoya's hand abandons its hold on his length and comes to wrap around his front, hooking onto a shoulder while his other hand wraps around his hips and presses Tamaki to bend forward a little.

"Kyoya, wait, don't-" Tamaki starts, red erupting over his cheeks as he feels a little bit humiliated by the situation. However, he is interrupted by a shaky, "Shhh," from his friend as he continues to jerk against him, never once trying to enter Tamaki's body but far too enamored by the delicious friction between their bodies to stop.

Tamaki, moans a little in duress, not because he isn't enjoying it, but having a fear that Kyoya might take things too far. He doesn't want to admit that he is enjoying the feeling, that it brings the heat back to his belly, yet he isn't sure at this point if telling Kyoya to stop is a good idea.

So instead, Tamaki takes this moment to swim in the afterglow of his pleasure, to listen to his friend's soft grunts and tightening hands, nails digging in a little as lips and teeth nip at the back of his neck and after a few more seconds of thrusting against him Tamaki feels Kyoya stiffen and he near can't breathe as the young man tightens his hold and presses him harder against the wall.

There is a grunt and then panting and Tamaki swears he can feel Kyoya's pulsing muscle against his backside. Kyoya's hold loosens but he doesn't let go, content for a few moments to just lean against his companion, press lips to his shoulder and neck while his hands gently slide up and down his front.

Tamaki is still panting though not near as hard as Kryoya is, he too enjoys the feeling of such a gentle finish. The hot water still falls on them, taking some of the remaining mess with it, but eventually, the boys have to right themselves and use soap to clean themselves the rest of the way.

They work in silence, Tamaki tilting his head back so that the water will push his hair away from his face and he can run soapy fingers through it.

"So, what do you think?" Kyoya suddenly asks. Tamaki continues to clean, wash and scrub as if nothing had happened, not because he was ashamed, but because after last night and this morning it was beginning to feel normal, comfortable. He put it down to having known Kyoya for so long, having grown so close to over the last few years.

"About what?" he asks casually, taking a clean rag and scrubbing along his body to help remove the soap.

"About what just happened, what do you think I mean, moron," Kyoya says with irritation, though it is small and not really something to worry about.

"It's fine. It didn't bother me. In fact, I think I rather enjoyed myself." Tamaki said with a small smile and a happy voice.

"Good, I _thought_ you'd be more apt to play catcher. Glad we agree." Kyoya said with a small smirk and Tamaki's eyes bulged before he turned to his friend and with outrage, "What? What are you talking about, me being the catcher? No way! It's not like I had a choice in the matter, you just did it and I wasn't in the position to stop you and if you think about it you didn't even ask you just did it so don't think next time you will be so lucky, and anyway who says we have to ever go that far, maybe we just stick to the more physical things like touching each other on the outside-" Tamaki rambled on and on, fists flying and the young man jumping around and glaring and appearing all too much like a monkey as he did so.

Kyoya's face grew to one of frustration as he closed his eyes and looked away, "Moron." he murmured as Tamaki continued to prattle on about how there was no way he was going to let Kyoya have his way.

 **PAGE BREAK**

It's Saturday morning and Haruhi stands in the kitchen, looking out the small window onto the street below. Her father is passed out in his room having spent Friday night at the bar until early this morning. He would be going out again tonight so Haruhi did her chores in quiet, spent a few hours studying and then after she felt like she had little else she could do at home, she elected to head to the store.

It was a beautiful day out and she wanted to enjoy the sunshine. The breeze was gentle and the air refreshing as she walked past the small homes and narrow streets of her outer city town. She waved to neighbors, laughed lightly at the small children who were playing in the tiny park or chasing each other along the sidewalks.

She turned a corner and to her surprise, she realized that there was a fresh food market set up along her way to the store.

 _That's odd, a little early in the year for a produce market._

Still, even as she thought it, she grew excited and walked happily among the carts and tables, looking at the crates of fresh fruits and vegetables. She also spied freshly dried herbs, spices and homemade sauces all jarred and ready for sale.

It would be a home cooks dream and for once, Haruhi wasn't stingy in her purchases. Happily, she bought several items and placed them in her bag. As she continued to peruse some of the food carts, frying rice and other yummy treats she took a moment to gaze around herself.

Happy faces, smiling people and conversations that seemed genuinely pleased and jovial to be there. The colors from the carts, the food, and the stand covers gave a cozy and comforting feel to it all. The gentle breeze continued to blow, gently moving her sundress and causing her short hair to tickle her nose.

As her eyes closed and opened she saw in her mind's eye walking through such a lovely market with her friends. Then, the thought of her Tamaki and Kyoya sharing a day as beautiful and peaceful as this. Could they enjoy something as simple as a fresh food market? Would this seem too trivial and uninteresting to them? Or could they learn to like it?

Still, images of the three talking, laughing, sharing lunch in the park, they'd sit on the bench by the flowers and watch butterflies and birds. Seeing the children play would make Tamaki yearn for a child of his own and Kyoya would mention that a child simply wasn't in his planned out budget for the year ahead. The pair would bicker as only they could and Haruhi would just laugh lightly to herself.

"Beautiful flower?" and Haruhi was pulled from her gentle thoughts to see a young man, maybe a year or two older than Kyoya and Tamaki smile gently at her, "Beautiful flower for a beautiful lady?" and to her, the young man held out a white rose.

"Oh, thank you-" she said softly as she took it and gently inhaled the scent, "My dad and I just opened up a flower shop around the corner. Please, let your friends and family know." he said kindly, the smile never leaving his lips.

"I will, thank you, again," she said even softer, looking at the delicate bloom before taking another soft inhale of its sweet fragrance. She gave a small smile to the young man, who waved as she turned to walk away and continued her stroll to the store.

Yes, this was a good afternoon, so fresh and new and alive and Haruhi for a moment wasn't worried about anything. She felt, at this moment, that she was satisfied, more than happy to simply enjoy her day off.

Daydreams continued a soft dance in the back of her mind, but in this singular moment, the world was too kind and gentle a place to worry about anything. She thought of Tamaki and Kyoya, a soft warmth filling her chest as her mind hummed and she was content to leave her problems of today for tomorrow.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Kyoya sat on the floor in his room, the computer on the table before him as he typed diligently at the keys. It was quiet, and he was enjoying it but it wasn't something he was used to when Tamaki was in the house.

His eyes never left the keyboard as he inquired softly, "What are you up to, Tamaki. You've been awfully quiet."

The young blonde man was simply standing at the window, hands held loosely behind his back as he replied softly, "It's a beautiful day out. I wonder if Haruhi is enjoying it."

Kyoya continued to type as he replied, "I'm sure she is. Her father should be at home sleeping. No doubt she cleaned, did her studying and then went to market as she usually does on Saturdays when her father has worked the night before."

Tamaki didn't look at him but Kyoya could hear the smile in his voice when she spoke, "It's interesting, isn't it?"

"Hm?" was Kyoya's response.

"The different ways people show affection to those they care about when they aren't around." and this comment finally drew Kyoya's eyes away from the screen as he gazed gently at the back of his friend's head.

"I don't understand what you mean-"

"Well, I show Haruhi affection by my actions, by thinking about her even when she is not there and hoping she is having a good day. By sending my thoughts and feelings to her even though she isn't even aware I am doing it. But you, well, you seem to show your affections quite differently."

Kyoya's eyes narrowed as he prepared to ignore his friend's nonsense, "As far as I am aware the only affection I've shown her has been when we are together."

"You show your affection more than the rest of the Host Club put together. Constantly monitoring her, keeping her father informed of her activities in school as well as her grades. You know her entire schedule front to back and can even predict where she might be at any given time based on how well you've gotten to know her. I'd say that's pretty affectionate."

And Kyoya looked down at his computer screen, all the documents and financial pages that were pulled up filling his screen to the max. Yet, up in the right-hand corner, the smallest box there held a silent alarm, which right now was letting him know that Haruhi would be at the store around this time.

"You learned it so well, if anything were to ever happen, you could find her within minutes. You must really care for her." Tamaki says softly.

Kyoya looked from the little box to his friend before he once again returned to his screen and smirked, "Idiot." and Tamaki gave a little hum of approval.

 _You can try to hide it, but you're just as lovesick as I am my friend. That is why I know, deep down, this is how it was meant to be. The three of us, together, always._

 **A/N: I am really really really sorry this is so short! But I just wanted to get another chapter up so you all knew I hadn't forgotten. Hope you're all still here! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
